From Crimson to Red
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: HieiXOC Sin is just a normal girl with loving friends, parents and a great life! That is until she met a certain fire demon and everything just starts to go from weird to. I suck at summaries! Just go check it out and tell me what you think! Rating change
1. Chapter 1 First Day, First Encounter

**DISCLAMER!: YuYu Hakusho is NOT mine! Only my OCs are and actually, "Sin" is my friend's character! So don't be mad at me! And again, if anyone didn't catch that, YUYUHAKUSHO IS NOT MINE! ^_^**

_Something's wrapping around me._

_It's restraining my every move and I can't seem to break through._

_I feel pain, yet somehow it feels natural._

_It was a part of me. _

_It was dark and I couldn't see anything. _

_The ropes were tightening yet I still can't break free. _

_Wait!_

_I see something!_

_A light…coming from somewhere…no…from someone._

_Who is he?_

_Those eyes…they're…the color of blood._

Bolting up from bed, I felt my face come into contact with the solid wood flooring of my room. "Ouch!!! DAMN IT!" I yelled as I clutched my face as I stood up and got even more tangled in my sheets.

"Sin-chan, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up soon!" I heard my mom yell. I finally released myself from those evil sheets and went to the bathroom to fix myself up. I quickly changed into my uniform and rushed, no, scratch that, bounded downstairs. I landed with a light thud on both my feet. I did a victory dance and looked up. "Eeep!" I jumped away as I saw my mom's deep blue eyes stare down at me. "Don't scare me like that mom!"

"How many times have I told you NOT to jump OFF the stairs!?" you could literally see smoke coming out of her ears. I giggled secretly.

"What's so funny?" she asked sharply. "I told you to al-"

"'…-ways use the stairs properly so you won't end up in a stretcher with a busted head.' " I finished for her.

I saw her vein pop.

"Good morning to you too mother!" I said cheerfully and gave her a sweet hug. "Sigh…you and your hyper-ness." she told me but I knew she wasn't mad. She pats me with the spatula and headed back to her cooking. "Start eating now. We don't want you to be late on your first day of high school."

I started eating her special blueberry pancakes.

"Now remember dear," she started. "Don't go and pick fights with people. You know how I feel about fights. If you ever feel sick, you know my number. If I don't pick up, call your dad. Also, remember to always wash your hands after you use the toile-"

"Mom!" I almost chocked with the pancake. "I'm going to _school_, not some year-long vacation trip. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fifteen already! I can take care of myself." I took a sip of my milk proudly. "High school will be a piece of cake." I grinned at her. I saw her face twist in laughter and all of a sudden, she burst out laughing.

"W-what?" was there something on my face?!

"Y-Your lip!" she started laughing again. "What about my lip?"

"She means, 'You can't act grown up when you have milk stains on your upper lip.'" My dad's voice came out of nowhere and I jumped off the chair.

"What's with parents and scaring kids?!" I shouted dramatically.

"It's our job!" My dad winked at me and he picked up my mom bridal style. "Now, aren't you supposed to be going to school?" He asked, not taking his eyes off mommy. I looked at them. "Oh! Yeah! School! Thanks mom and dad! Take care!!" I took my pack, slung it over my shoulder and ran outside into the sunny morning.

Running towards the park, I saw a bunch of guys crowding around the corner. I sighed as I figured who it was. I shook my head amusedly as I leaped up a tree and watched the scene. Sure enough, my best friend was in the eye of the storm. "I would run now if I were you guys," I said under my breath with a light chuckle as I watched.

"C'mon Emina! Just one date! I swear I'll buy you _anything _you want!" one of the guys said with his sweetest voice.

"I have this really cool motorbike that we can ride to our date!" another guys said with his cocky grin.

"You can have your way with me!" suggested one with a 'suggestive' smile. "_All the way._" He winked. _Uh oh…here she comes! _I grinned as I saw my best friend loosing her cool. She looked up at the guys with her red eyes.

"You'll let me have my _way _with you?" she said sweetly with her 'angelic' smile. I shuddered. The guy just nodded like a moron. "Alright then," Emina started walking gracefully toward the guy. He gulped as he looked at her with a blushing face. I can tell that he's feeling very…'uncomfortable' down there. Emi-chan reached up and pulled his tie towards her and looked at him with those startling red eyes. She's albino by the way, so that's her real eye color. The guy's heart seemed to be beating 100 m/h! I chuckled. _Poor guy. _Suddenly, Emi-chan jerked her knee forward and kneed the guy's crotch _hard!_ I almost felt sorry for the guy, _almost. _He won't be having children anymore, I can assure you that. He fell on the ground as Emi-chan let go of his tie and glared at the other. "Just for the record," her voice was loud and clear. "I'm not the kind of girl who'd go out with someone _stupid_ just 'cause I'd get something in return." She grinned and looked up at me. _Damn!! _I thought I could sneak up on her this time. "Ja~!" she said with a sing-song voice.

She leaped up the concrete fence and landed on the other side where the tree that I'm hiding in was rooted.

I jumped down and stared at her. I tried so hard to keep my laughter in. "You know," I barely managed to say. "Those guys will come after you." She suddenly tackled me with her 'supper-love-filled-tackle-hug'. "I missed you Sin-chaaan!" She exclaimed. I sweat dropped and pet her head. "Now…now…we've seen each other since…yesterday!" Sigh…this girl's very attached to me. Don't get me wrong. I love my bestie. She let go of me and looked at me with her 'innocent' eyes. "Nah, if they try to get me, I know you'll have my back!" she elbowed me playfully.

"Oh god…you know, it's not fair that I get sucked in your 'boy' problems." I said in fake annoyance.

"Well! That's what best friends are for!" She giggled and we continued walking to school.

"You nervous?" I asked her as the school started to come into view.

"A bit," she had a small smile. "But not entirely since you're with me." she gave me those rare smiles that she never gives to anyone.

Before we get into the school building, a sudden rush of footsteps and girly squeals were heard. Emi-chan and I sighed as we figured who the cause was. "Guess Prince Charming is in the building." I said sarcastically.

"Seems so,"

No sooner, a rush of stampede went past us and a bunch of girls yelled, "SHUICHI-SAMA!!"

I rolled my eyes. I mean, c'mon! Shuichi Minamino is a freshman just like us! Why would girls literally fall on their knees and practically worship him. Alright, I admit, he's handsome and tall and smart but lets face it, HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! Also, I'm sure I can beat him. "Ne Emi-chan, how about we pay our Prince a visit?" I chuckled mischievously. To my surprise, Emi fidgeted a bit and shook her head. "N-Nah, I'll just check the class board and see where our classroom is. Meet me there when the bell rings." Before I could say anything back she ran towards the class list board and disappeared in the crowd. What is WRONG with her?

"Guess you're still as popular as ever 'Prince'. " I poked Shuichi's sides.

"I wish you could stop doing that." he jumped a bit. "The girls might have the wrong impression."

"Why? Our Prince is_ scared _that the other girls might think he has a girlfriend?" I grinned.

"Nope, I don't care at all. I just don't like rumors."

"So! Ready to be beaten in _every single class_my dear PRINCES?"

I saw his vein pulse in anger.

"Bring it on-…oh, where's Emina-san? Isn't she always with you?" he looked around as if expecting to see my friend.

"Nah, she went to check out where our classroom is. You know," we started walking to find Emi-chan. "This morning, she was in a fight with some high-school boys just around the corner."

"Really?! You guys need to be more careful! Those guys are dangerous!"

"Hah! Nothing's dangerous for me and Emi-chan!" I grinned at him. "Ready to loose?"

"You wish!" he smirked at me as we approached the waiting albino.

Me and Shuichi have this 'rivalry' thing going on. Ever since we were in 5'th grade, we always competed against each other. May it be P.E., Math, Science, Projects; you name it! We have competed against each other. Sadly, it always resulted in a tie. Though we do have our strengths in certain areas. For example, I always win in art class and I always loose in home economics. Pretty ironic since he's a guy and I'm a girl.

It turns out that me, Emi-chan and Shuichi were in the same class! I took the seat next to the window with Emi-chan next to me. Being the nerd he is, Shuichi sat in front of Emi which was in the first row; right in front of the teacher. After the second bell rang, the room was full and almost everyone was quiet, except of course for the 'lucky' fan girls that ended up in the same class as their 'Prince'.

The teacher introduced himself, Mr. Hayama was his name. He told us to introduce ourselves. He went by rows so Shuichi was going second. When he stood up, almost every single fan girl screamed; it was the call of hell, I can assure you that. Anyway, the teacher started to call out the next person. No sooner, it was my turn. I stood up.

"Hello, I'm Sin. I'm supposing you guys know my last name so I won't say it. I like cats and dogs. My hobby is plotting something evil to those who annoy me." I gave them a mischievous smirk and almost everyone, for the exception of Shuichi and Emina of course, turned pale. I chuckled and sat down.

"T-Thank you S-Sin-san," he wiped away some cold sweat from his forehead. "N-Next one?" Emi-chan stood up, her white red-streaked hair flowing a bit.

"I'm Emina. My last name is irrelevant seeing as almost everyone in here isn't paying attention. I like strawberries-" almost as instantly as she said that, we heard someone from the back giggle. "Is that why your hair is like that?" The person said out loud mockingly. I glared at her and was about to say something but Emina beat me. "No, my hair isn't like this because of the strawberries. In fact," _uh oh…I can see her eyes narrowing…you're dead little girl. _"How about you come here and see for yourself? Think you can guess what I used to dye my hair with?" Emi-chan smiled sweetly. The girl shook her head. "I'll give you a hint," Emi-chan's voice was so gentle, I almost laughed out loud. "It's a substance that everyone has that's running in their veins." With that, everyone in the room fell into a stiff silence. Emina gave the girl one last smile before sitting down.

It took about five whole minutes before Mr. Hayama snapped out of his trance and announced the next person.

**=o=**

First day of high-school wasn't _that _bad. Yeah it's tiring, but nothing we can't handle. Emina and I are walking down the unpaved road in the forest. I thought that since it's a nice day, we could at least have a peaceful walk without hearing the words, "Kya~! It's Minamino-sama!" or "MARRY ME SHUICHI-KUN!" the whole day it was like that. But now, all that could be heard was the chirping of the birds.

"You know, Emi-chan, you gave everyone a heart attack there." I chuckled as we talked about the strawberry incident.

"Well…I couldn't help it. Gomenasai." she had the look of a very sorry kitten! I glomped her very tightly! We set our books down; those teachers seem to want us have back problems, and sat on the soft grass. We took out our snacks and just sat in silence.

"So Emi-chan, how's your apartment? Anything we can do to help?" I asked slowly. Emina's been living on her own ever since I could remember. She was an orphan too. But that didn't make her depressed or anything.

"Nah, I'm fine Sin-chan. I'm doing great. The neighborhood seems nice and I'm managing with my part time job."

"I see…that's good then. At least this time, you wouldn't have to hide since you're in high school now." I saw her nod in agreement. To pay for her expenses, Emi-chan takes on some part time jobs. Back then, she somehow convinced the people that she works for to let her work. I have no idea how she did that but that's not important. We sat there in silence for a bit more, when suddenly; we heard a heart-stopping scream for help!

Emina was immediately on her feet and looked very alert. I suddenly had a flashback. When I was in her apartment, I found some random weapons lying there in her room, guess it's necessary when you live alone. Anyway, now, she's in front of me, as if protecting me entirely.

"It's not safe here Sin-chan. We better leave immediately." her eyes were narrowed as if trying to feel her every surrounding.

"A-Alright," seeing her like this makes me scared sometimes. I stood up and gathered our things. She led the way out the forest but before we could go any further, she stopped. I tried to concentrate as well; I did some Martial Arts Training, just so you know. Then in a quiet voice, loud enough for me to hear, Emi said, "Sin-chan, whatever comes out of those trees, just stay behind me…okay?"

I was about to protest but agreed nonetheless.

The trees ruffled against the breeze and the bushes rustled. Emi stood still and kept her eyes on the trees. I didn't even have time to think and register what happened. All I saw was a black blur zipping right past me and straight to Emi, pinning her on a tree!

"E-Emina!" I gasped.

There, pinning her with a sword was a guy with black gravity defying hair. He had his sword embedded on Emi's arm since she used it as a shield. Blood started trickling down. I didn't know what to do.

"Who sent you?" the guy said.

"No one…what are you doing here?" Emi said calmly. I was literally screaming in my head, _why are you so calm?! _

"That's none of your business."

"Well then, would you mind taking out your sword? It really stings."

_JUST STING!? _I shouted yet again; I seemed to be rooted on the spot.

"Hn. You're lucky you weren't doing anything…" he swiftly took out his sword and Emi's uniform was now drenched with blood. The guy slowly turns and sees me.

I stopped breathing.

Not only was I nervous, but his appearance was stunning. His eyes were…crimson! He slowly approached me.

I heard Emi growl. "Don't touch her." she clutched her injured hand and ran to me.

"Come any closer and your dear friend's head will come off her shoulder," the guy threatened. How can such an adorable face say that?! He raised his sword on my chin and tilted my face up. Despite being short himself, I was still two inches shorter than him…

Emi stopped and just glared at the guy.

The guys smirked at me as I held my breath.

"Very interesting…" he said to himself. "You know, you remind me of someone." He grinned. He slowly leaned in and I couldn't help but to take a step back. "Move again and this'll go through your neck."

What's with this guy?!

Suddenly, as if hearing an inaudible whistle, the guy perked up. "Hn…baka…" I think he was talking to himself. He quickly sheathed his sword. "You're lucky my time was up." he looked at me with those crimson eyes. "Just a warning; if I ever see you guys in this forest again, I can assure you your life will be dealt with very _painfully._"

With that, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 Wrong Timing

**DISCLAMER: Before anything else, I want to say that YuYu Hakushio is not mine. I only own Emina and the rest of my OCs and "Sin" belongs to my friend! **

Staring up the blue sky, I wondered what I really saw back in the forest. Despite the fact that it happened yesterday didn't make it better. Not only did that person scared the lights out of me, but the way his eyes stared at me. His eyes were full of…confidence? His eyes didn't seem to hesitate. Maybe that's why I didn't dare to go against his will. I sighed and looked ahead. As if on cue, Emi stepped out of the street perpendicular to the one I'm in, she had a bandaged arm. Sure enough, what happened yesterday was not a dream.

She smiled at me sweetly, "Good morning!"

I stared at her in disbelief. I guess it wasn't a big deal for her. Anyway, I greeted back and we started to walk to school.

"Ne…Sin-chan." her voice sounded odd.

"Hm?" I looked up at her.

"What happened yesterday…are you…bothered?" that was an odd thing to ask. Of course I was bothered! My best friend was stabbed right in front of me! Who wouldn't have been bothered with that!?

"I was…a bit." I half lied.

"I see…" she was quiet for a while. "B-But…you don't have to be scared."

She looked at me directly. She was serious. "I'm not scared." I answered half truthfully. She grinned at me. "I'll protect you…I promise."

I sighed and chuckled a bit; she sounds like one of those prince charming guys trying to impress their princesses. But coming from her, I believed it. I trusted my best friend. "Thanks."

While approaching school, we were talking about some plans we could do over the weekend. Suddenly, we heard light footsteps. I looked up; alert and ready, and saw the cause of the footsteps.

"Yo!" said one of the guys. It was the same guys from yesterday. I growled under my breath. They had such a bad timing.

"What do you want?" Emina said looking bored as ever.

"You know what we wa-…hmm…" another guys started but completely stopped and looked at me. His eyes lingered on my body. "Such a cute friend you got there Emi-_chan." _the guys said it with so much intensity that it almost made me gag.

Emina shrugged then grinned at them. "I know! Isn't she the cutest?!" she literally glomped me and smirked at the guys. I grinned back knowing what my friend is planning. It's one of our secret 'techniques' when guys try to approach us.

"You know," I pulled away from Emi-chan and looked at the guys. "You guys are pretty cute. Want to go out sometime?" I smiled at them innocently. Heh, stupid morons; they were literally howling in happiness.

Emina was leaning on the wall adjusting the front of her uniform. Seems like she's giving me _all _the fun; beats me. It's been a while since I tried my skills on anyone. "So, what are your plans?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, we were planning on going to a karaoke bar then go to a movie." one guys said. "What do you want to do?"

"I like those choices!"

"That's great!! Oh…and to make things more fun," he suddenly leaned on me. "Let's stay for the whole night!"

I twitched. Time for the plan to continue.

"Wow…you sure got it all planned out." I grinned at him suggestively. I pulled one of them by the collar slowly towards me without breaking eye contact. He audibly gulped and I smiled at him sweetly. "I like _smart _guys." I winked at him.

"I-…I could be your tutor if you want!"

"Hmm, you'd do that for me? But we hardly know each other," I traced his neck and grinned secretly at Emi.

"S-So," he was panicking. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're right! Nothing's wrong! It's just," Emi turned away, probably hiding her laugh. "I don't like guys like you that pretend to be someone they're not AND picking up girls!" with that last icy tone, I kicked him hard in the crotch. Before he even hits the ground, Emina and I both bounded the high fence and used the shortcut to school.

I know it's probably wrong to mess with guys like that. I mean, with all their pride for themselves and all that, we won't be getting off easily without a fight. After that small 'meeting' with the guys from our school, Emi and I arrived in school on time. As we entered the classroom, it seemed like 'Prince Charming' was already at his desk with all the girls trying to ask him questions. I rolled my eyes at the scene and proceeded towards the desk. Emi made her way to her desk too and even though she didn't look at the girls, they gasped and said goodbye to Shuichi.

"That's an impressive way to make them leave," Shuichi turned to smile at Emi. "Good Morning."

Emi flashed her red eyes at him as if she didn't even notice him before now, "Oh…good morning."

"So guess what Shuichi!" I chirped in and sat on Emi's table; blocking his view of her.

"What?" a flash of disappointment shown in his face but I wasn't sure.

"The school's sports day is coming up! I challenge you to a match!"  
I saw a grin grace his features. "Alright then, what match?"

"I don't know yet," I heard Emi laugh behind me. I pouted at her and continued talking, "We'll see when the day comes."

He nodded and I started to jump off of the chair when I suddenly heard him gasp. "What happened to your arm Emina-san?"

Emi seemed startled because she jumped up a bit. She was so serious that I almost laughed. "Er…I…cut myself accidentally with a kitchen knife," she lied. One thing's for sure, she's not very good at lying.

"How did you cut your arm? If you cut it with a knife, wouldn't your fingers be the one that were damaged?"

…busted…

I looked at Emi. I wonder if she was gonna tell him. I saw her mouth move, about to tell him something but was cut off when the teacher came. I smiled when she let out a relieved breath.

"Ne…Emi-chan…do you think that boy could've killed us?" I asked when we were alone during lunch time.

"Nah…those boys this morning were nothing more-"

"No! I meant the one from yesterday"

"Oh…that…well, yeah. I knew he had the guts," she looked at me and she probably saw the fear in my eyes for she said immediately. "Don't worry! I'll be here to protect you!" She hugged me tightly like a teddy bear. "I won't let that Spork (A/N: hybrid of spoon and fork) haired midget lay a hand on you!"

That makes me feel a bit better. I know Emi-chan's a girl but through our entire friendship, I trust her more than I trust a guy. I know that she's strong and could protect her self. I remembered the times when I was in trouble, she'll always appear like a hero; _my _special hero. I smiled at the memory.

"So! Wanna do anything today Sin-chan?" she smiled her genuine smile reserved for only her closest friends.

"Aren't you going to work after school?"

"Well…I do but we could stop and get ice cream for a bit," she leaned on the tree and stared at the leaves.

"Well…you should use your extra time to rest," I looked at her bandaged arm. "That arm's not gonna heal without rest you know."

"I know but…it's not really that bad! See?" she flexed her arms a bit. How can she be that FINE?! I shook my head and ignored the subject, "Anyway, I have a question."

"What is it?" she asked before she drank her tea.

"Do you like Shuichi?"

Just then, she spit out the tea and gagged/coughed, "W-What? Where did that c-come from?!" her face was obviously red. I grinned, "So he's your type eh?" I teased.

"N-NO! I-…I mean…" she looked so flustered that it was so hard not to tease her!

"Alright Emi, you can stop before you hurt yourself," I pet her head. "But seriously, if you like him, just tell him! Of course I don't think he's good for you BUT if he makes you happy then go!"

"Well…it's not that…I mean, I don't want to confess…"

"WHY NOT!?"

"Well…he doesn't like me!"

"You don't know that for a fact."

"…"

"How about this? I'll try and hook you up together!" I said with a confident grin.

"Oh my god! You'd do that?!" she seemed to hesitate but she looked very happy. One thing I know about Emi-chan is that she won't admit her feelings to anyone that easily.  
"Yep! I'll work hard!"

In a fraction of a second, I got glomped straight on the ground. "I love you Sin-chan!"

She was giggling loudly. But then, I heard some snickering mixed in with the giggles and I _knew _for a fact that _that _was _not _Emina.

"Now what do we have here? We knew you were weird but we never knew you were attracted to the same gender!" we looked up to see one of the girls from our class. She was the person who asked the 'Strawberry question." She was with other girls from the class and they were snickering with a disgusted look on their face.

"Eeewww! They _like _each other?!"

"Oh my god!"

"This is terrible!"

What the hell? They thought we were _gay?_ Before I could talk, Emi was on her feet now. "So what if we're _gay_? Have a problem with that?" her face was in a deadly glare. The girls acted as if they weren't affected but they were shaking a bit. "I don't have any problems against gay people, it's their lives and they're still humans. I won't let you guys talk like that."

"Why? 'Cuz you're feelings get hurt?" mocked the head girl.

"Nope. Because if you don't stop talking, I'll cut your tongue off."

"…"

Emina looked at me and I stood up with our stuff. "And just for the record, we're not gay. In fact, we like guys. But we're not so stupid as to throw ourselves to the first good looking man we see…unlike some _people._" she added.

I giggled at her remark. I couldn't resist _not _talking so I said, "Oh! Speaking of gay…you better check your precious 'PRINCE'. I've heard he was eyeing some DUDES from the higher classes."

After that, we left a gawking and horrified faced fan girls. We were laughing all the way back to the classroom. Before we sat down, I went to Shuichi's desk and grinned at him, "I sincerely apologize for questioning your sexuality." I left him with full of questions on his face. A second later, a bunch of fan girls came bursting in the door and rushed to Shuichi with tear streaked faces. Something like 'We're sorry' and 'we didn't know!' and also some 'We support you all the way!' Emi and I giggled a bit and the class soon proceeded.

After school, we headed straight to the ice cream shop. The whole school was in an uproar about Shuichi's 'coming out of the closet'. I felt a bit bad for Shuichi…but then again, I couldn't care less. While Emi was getting the ice creams, I remembered our little talk about Shuichi. I really can't believe that she likes him…but then again, I prefer him more than those other guys at school.

"Here ya go Sin-chan!" she handed me a chocolate sundae.

"Arigato," I said as I ate it slowly. "Ne…Emina…I know it's still in three weeks but…what do you want for your birthday?"

"Eh? I don't really want anything in particular," she smiled and ate a spoon full of her strawberry sundae.

"…okay…" there was a pause. I was about to break the silence but she beat me to it. "Sin-chan…if anything happens…anything at all, give me a call okay?"

I looked at her. She's probably still worried about that boy yesterday. I smiled and nodded. "I'll call you then,"

"Alright, thanks for…ah! Is that my boss? Ne, I'll be right back Sin-chan!" her face shows a bit of irritation. I nodded and watched her bound off to a young man with hazel colored hair and eyes.

(Picture)

He seemed to have a head injury since there's a huge bandage on his head; that's probably why Emi-chan's mad at him. I saw her scolding him but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey, there…this seat taken?" came a familiar voice behind me. I spun around to see the red head I was just thinking about minutes ago. "Not really," I shrugged as he sat down.

"So what brings you here?" I smirked at his exhausted expression.

"You know, what you did was really horrible," he said plainly.

"I know, it's just fun. Those fans of yours were bothering me and Emi during lunch so I thought I'd give them a piece of my mind."

"By telling them _I'm _gay?"

"I didn't exactly _told _them…"

"But you implied it."

"…"

"That's wrong don't you think?"

I don't like it when he's right! "So what do you think about Emina?" To my satisfaction, he seemed to turn uneasy.

"E-Excuse me?"

"What do you think about my best friend?" I nodded towards Emina who was still talking to her 'Boss'. Shuichi looked at that direction and his face seemed to…change. I mean, when I mentioned Emina's name, I noticed that his face softened a bit, you know, not the fake expression he puts on around those girls at school. But now, it turned…deathly! It made me shiver! "Who's she talking to? A friend of hers?" he asked in a calm voice…too calm that it was scary!  
"O-Oh! Er…t-that's her Boss!" I've never seen him like this. Emina went closer to her Boss and touched the bandage on his head. She's probably inspecting it. To my interest, Shuichi was turning more and more flustered. Now _this _is gonna be fun.

"You know, I think her Boss likes her," I started but was immediately cut off by Emina approaching the table. "Hey guys! Listen, I got to go. Kenji-san here," she motioned to her Boss, "Wants me to be early." she sighed. Kenji, on the other hand, was smiling…no, _smirking _behind her. She didn't see of course. "I'll see ya guys!" Emi-chan waved cheerfully and took Kenji's hand and dragged him away.

"Well that was interesting…" I stated when the two left. I turned to Shuichi. "Wanna eat anything?"

"Nah…I'm good. Well, I better get going," he stood up and started to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" I didn't know why I did that. He turned his attention to me, "Earlier, you didn't answer my question!"

"What question," I knew he was lying.

"What do you think about my best friend?"

"Nothing…I don't think of her as anything at all. I think of Emina as just my friend…-" He was trailing off and I cocked my head. He was staring at something behind me so I turned around. To my disbelief, Emina was standing there!

"E-Emi-chan, I thought you left!" this is gonna be awkward. How much did she hear?!

"I left my keys," she smiled sheepishly and looked at the table. "Ah…here it is. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she turned and was on the verge of running.

"Emi-chan, how long were you standing there?" I looked at Shuichi and to my disbelief, he was horrorstricken!

To my amazement, Emina turned around and smiled her bright smile…but being her best friend, I saw through it, "Long enough Sin-chan." She gave a last nod of goodbye and left.

**=O=**

This is very irritating! I mean, it's not that I blame Shuichi for saying that. It's just…I'm sad about my best friend! It's really rare for her to like someone…in fact, I never remember her ever liking someone. I sighed as I walked down the dirt path of the forest. I know I seem to be forgetting something but I ignored it. I wonder what's gonna happened tomorrow when Emi and Shuichi see each other. Knowing Emi-chan…she'll act as if nothing happened.

I looked up at the canopy of leaves over head and saw some patches of light showing through it. It's rather beautiful. The bluish sky was now tinted with every hues of red…mostly scarlet and crimson…Crimson? Then it hit me; HARD! I started shaking and almost lost my footing. So _that's _what I was forgetting! That crimson-eyed-spork-gravity-defying-hair dude specifically told us NOT to walk through this forest! Ah! What am I supposed to do now?! I don't have Emi-chan to protect me too! I mean, I know how to defend myself…but my training only covers _normal people_, not some creepy murderer! I managed to steady my breathing and whipped my forehead free from sweat. I took a deep breath and started thinking. _I need to get out of here…fast! _And with a burst of energy, I started sprinting through the bushy forest. I dodged some trees on the way, taking a short cut. I was glad to recognize some of the trees I passed! That meant that I'm almost out of the forest. I almost leaped for joy but I think I thought too soon for I suddenly found myself shoved against a tree, pain spreading throughout my back and something sharp against my neck. My blood ran cold as I looked up at the crimson pair of eyes staring down at me.

"Didn't I tell you not to come through here? I clearly warned you didn't I?" said the crimson eyed dude.

All I could do was nod since I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"I told you I won't be easy on you," he continued.

"P-Please…I-…I forgot!" what a lame excuse! You're dead meat Sin!

"Hn…I don't care if you forgot; it's your fault!" he then smirked an evil…but strangely attractive smirk. "Now…how should I do this?" he then ran his katana down my neck.

"Please…don't…I'm sorry…" I tried to say…I think it sounded more of a breathy whisper.

"I don't go back on my words kid," suddenly, a small pain pinched through my neck.

"S-STOP!" I whipped my hands forward and slapped him. I guess he wasn't expecting that since I actually made skin contact! ALRIGHT! GIMME FIVE!

"You BRAT!" uh oh…RUN! I started to run but found myself face down on the dirt. I tried my best not to have a heart attack and swiftly stood back up and went on a fighting position. I know I don't stand a chance since he has a weapon but at least I tried. "Hah! You're really gonna try to fight me?" he said with a hint of mockery in his voice. "Go ahead and try lowly human!" I twitched. Wasn't _he _human _too_?

I charged and planted a kick on his gut and spun around to land a punch on his face. I landed on the ground and pushed with my foot to get some leverage. I jumped up and attempted a spinning kick that landed on his arm. After what seemed like 10 minutes of kicking and punching the crimson-eyed dude, I fell on my knees, exhausted. He didn't, not even once, block my attacks yet looking at him; I don't see any bruise or cuts! I stared at him in horror. I think I grew limp when I saw him sneer at me and said, "Now it's my turn."

No sooner did he say that, I was lying on face down on the ground again. He didn't wait. He picked me up and threw me at the tree. I felt splinters bruise my face and a warm liquid trickled down my cheek. In a flash of a second, I saw him race his katana. I braced myself and concentrated hard.

I don't wanna die yet! It's too early for my short lived life!

I still wanna see Emi-chan smile her _real _smile.

I still…want to know this crimson eyed dude.

"Hiei!" yelled a familiar voice.

The blow didn't come but I felt a searing pain penetrate from inside my arms…wait…WHAT?! I shot my eyes open and almost screamed in what I saw.

CLIFFY!

So!! What did you guys think? Leave a message, rate etc. Hope u liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 Demons and Zombies

**DISCLAMER: YuYu Hakusho does not, in any way, belong to me...if it does, I would be the happiest fangirl of all time! (lol) Anyway, I only own my OCs wich are Emina and most of the "new guys"and "Sin" is a character that belongs to my friend. The YuYu Hakusho characters and the manga belongs to Yoshiro Togashi!**

**RECAP:**

I don't wanna die yet! It's too early for my short lived life!

I still wanna see Emi-chan smile her _real _smile.

I still…want to know this crimson eyed dude.

"Hiei!" yelled a familiar voice.

The blow didn't come but I felt a searing pain penetrate from inside my arms…wait…WHAT?! I shot my eyes open and almost screamed in what I saw.

**START:**

I stared at my arm which was now covered with both blood and vines. Wait…_vines?! _It looked strange yet…for some reason, I wasn't that scared at all at seeing it. Yes, the vines were black and full of thorns, like barbed wires, but deep in me, there was a thought that it wasn't a bad thing. Like…it was on _my _side. I looked further down and saw that it was growing out of my arm and trickles of blood slightly showed. I wanted to investigate this new occurrence in my life but my thought was rudely cut by shouting…or was it growling.

"Get away Kurama! Don't interfere with my business!" it seemed to be coming from _Spork-_chan.

"No Hiei," so that's his name? Wait…who's Kurama? "This girl is a close friend of mine," I looked around to see Shuichi…wait…huh?! That's when I noticed the sword that was meant to kill me. It was wrapped up in vines, though those vines looked normal; they were green and thorny, yet I felt a lot of power coming from them. How did those get there? I looked at Shuichi who was now standing right next to me.

"Stop playing your games Hiei," Shuichi sighed. "I know you're bored but that's no reason to play territories."

Hiei growled at him but seemed to withdraw, "Fine. But if she slaps me again, I won't be easy on her"

I stuck my tongue out at him and hid behind Shuichi.

"…You people are childish…anyway, lets get you cleaned up," Shuichi waved his hand and the vines quickly shrank…I think my eyes just fell off.

"D-Did you just…" I found myself trailing off as Shuichi looked at me. He nodded. "I guess you've seen enough for a short time. As you can see, we aren't humans," I saw his eyes travel down. "And apparently, you aren't either."

Okay…let me get this straight, the school's most popular student and my arch rival is telling me that neither he nor I are human. That was completely normal. Nothing to be taken seriously.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" I yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down onna," I found Hiei sitting against a tree; seems like he's not leaving. And based on Shuichi's…or should I say Kurama's posture, he wasn't going anywhere either.

"That, as you can see," Kurama pointed at my arm, "is not something a normal human can have."

"Can you explain it to me then?" I asked while slightly clutching my 'barbed wired' arm.

I saw him nod. "First off, I want you to have your mind open to any possibilities. What I'm going to tell you are all real. It's up to you if you believe it or not."

I looked at my arm and touched the thorns. Sure enough, it hurt when I touched it. It's real alright.

"My real name, as you may have heard, is Kurama. I'm also known as Shuichi in this world," he started.

"This world? There are other worlds?" I blinked.

"Shut your mouth onna and let him talk." Hiei sneered.

That stupid fork shaped he-

"Yes, there are indeed other worlds. There's Makai; the demon world, Reikai; the spirit world, and the world we're in now, the human world which is Ningenkai. Creatures like us," he motioned to him and Hiei, "are demons. Though demons are supposed to be in Makai, there are quite handfuls that are powerful enough to break through the world barriers. There are other circumstances which demons are born through a human mother, which makes them half demons. That probably explains your existence here." he stopped and looked at me.

"Wait, your telling me that I'm a demon's daughter?" he nodded. "But my parents are both humans! How can that be possible?"

"Why don't you ask your parents that?" Hiei interjected. I was about to ask more questions when Kurama interrupted me. "As much as I want to stay and chat, I need to go. I have a…special appointment. Hiei, take her home."

"You're not the boss of me fox."

"And I don't want to be near him," I pointed to Hiei.

"Nonetheless, there _are _a lot of demons on the prowl for who know what reasons. We don't want you to get into more trouble." Kurama explained.

"I'm in much more danger being near _him_."

"Either way, just follow what I said." with those last words, he disappeared out of the forest.

I sighed loudly and sat on the ground.

"So what now?" Hiei didn't seem to like this situation. "Hn. You're on your own onna. I don't want to take you home."

"But Kurama told you to! You need to follow orders!"

"I don't take orders from that Kitsune."

…he kept saying that. I wonder why? "But aren't samurais supposed to be obedient? If you aren't obedient then you're not that strong as I thought you were." I smirked as I saw his features twitch. I knew I hit a nail. He stood up, though without looking at me, and started walking.

"So I take you guys are friends?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"Who?"

"You and Kurama silly."

"That kitsune's not my friend."

"Why do you keep calling him fox? Is that like…an inside joke?"

"No, that's what type of demon he is."

"So there are different types of demons eh? What type are you?"

"A hybrid…"

"Of what?" I really wanna know more about him.

"That's none of your business," I should've expected that. I sighed and let it go. "So what type of demon do you think I am?" I saw his eyes move and look at me…or rather looked at my arm. "It's hard to tell…but since you have _that _kind of ability," he pointed at me arm, "then you're probably the same as Kurama."

"So I'm a fox?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Kitsunes aren't the only one with the ability to manipulate plants."

"What else should I know about these kitsunes?"

"…Depends…"

"Can they do other things?"

I saw him nod. "Why don't you talk that much?" I don't like silence that much. It's pretty awkward. He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. He just continued his way out of the forest. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "You can't go out like that," he motioned at my arm.  
"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Concentrate."

I didn't think I can do it but to my surprise, as soon as I did what he said, the barbs started to retreat! I was expecting pain but none came! "Look! I did it!" I proudly showed it to him. He rolled his eyes and got out. "Hurry up and don't prolong your hindrance."

I made a new discovery of him; He's very antisocial.

That night, I tried to call Emina but to my surprise, she didn't pick up. I wanted to tell her everything that happened to me today; my new discoveries! I was itching to show her what I can do and I can't wait to learn more! I mean I know I'm supposed to be scared and disgusted about myself; I had _vines_ crawl out of my arm! But it strangely felt…good. I was excited of the new discoveries and couldn't wait to learn more! What's more, who would've thought that our 'Shuichi' was not really human? But then it struck me, what would Emina think about me now? Would she think I'm a freak? I know we've been friends for almost forever but we never came across things such as humans sprouting plants from their body. What if she didn't want to be friends with me again? What if she sells me out to those scientist and made me go to the circus?!

I sighed and slapped myself lightly. I almost forgot that it's Emi we're talking about. She's not_ that_ kind of person. No matter how you look at it, she can never do that to her friends, especially me. But I should probably refrain from telling her information that she didn't need to know. For once, I want to be the one who will protect her. I won't tell her anything. At least not yet, not until I figure these things out. I'm determined not to tell anyone. I guess the good thing about this plant-sprouting business is that it's not at all noticeable.

*********************************************************

The alarm clock was buzzing a bit too loudly this morning. No, it wasn't only the alarm clock, it was the whole house! For crying out loud! Who left the bathroom tub open?! What's with that damned refrigerator humming too loudly?! I hit the alarm clock to stop some of the noise but then I heart scampering up the attic. What in the world is _wrong _with this house?! Has it always been this noisy?! I got up and covered my ears but then to my horror…their…_gone_!

Wait…that can't be right! How can I hear this awful sounds if I don't have ears? I touched the place where my ears should be but to my surprise and horror, all I felt were smooth surfaces. For some unknown reason, I had an instinct to touch my head and to my surprise, I felt two soft things. My eyes widened. They were…fluffy and good to the touch and they…twitched! I twisted my back so that I could see behind me and to my horror, there…all fluffy and soft, was a long, hazel brown fox tail with black tip.

I almost screamed…wait, I DID scream!

"Selin!?" I heard my mom shout my whole name. Forgive me but…I hate that name, it's too girly! "Are you alright dear?!" There was a series of knocking on my door.

"I-I…I'm fine mom!" I shouted as I tried to get a hold of myself. How am I supposed to tell my parents that I grew fox ears and tail _overnight_?! "I-…I just stubbed my toe on the desk!" The stupid tail flicked…I noticed it's the same shade of brown as my hair.

"Oh…alright dear, hurry up and eat breakfast or you'll be late," I heard her footsteps descend the steps. I took a sharp breath and headed to the door. I have to somehow hide these things from public view. How I wish I could tell Emi! I opened the door as quietly as I could and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, when I looked in the mirror, two twitching fox ears were protruding out of my head. "They're not that bad…" I slapped my face. _What is wrong with you?!_

I took a quick shower and hurried back to my room. There's no time to loose so I put on my gym uniform which was, thankfully, consisted of a shirt and long sweat pants, and put a cap on. I shoved my uniform in my bag. _I'll change later, _I thought and hurried downstairs to get my breakfast. I'll have a talk with that _kitsune. _

"What's with the attire kid?" Dad asked as he peered over his shoulders; seems like mom was in front of him…still cooking. "I have…gym early so I decided to go to school dressed." I guess they bought it.

"Alright, enough talking and more eating, Gin…please let go of me…" mom was very red as she walked towards the table with my dad having his arms around her waist. "I wonder why I don't have siblings yet…" I said as I gagged at their PDA. I mean, aren't parents supposed to act mature?

"You wanna have siblings?!" Dad asked rather happily. I twitched and ate my breakfast quickly. "Gotta go! Bye guys!" I rolled my eyes when I saw them all over each other, but the good thing is they didn't suspect anything.

I need to talk to him…and quick! I need to know how to get rid of these things! I ignored the fences and leapt over them for a shortcut. I heard dogs bark but I ignored them as well. One more fence and I'll be on his street. I jumped over it and fell on something. I heard a groan and saw a mass of red hair.

"Oh my gosh KURAMA! I'm so sorry!" I stood up and helped him.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that," he dusted off his pants and smiled at me. "Good morning."

"'morning, listen, about those demon things yesterday," I had to whisper then removed my cap. "Look what happened!"

I was expecting a gasp, or a startled cry or whatever! But I wasn't expecting a damn chuckle! 

"What's so funny?!"

He was still chuckling, "So you're a fox demon like me eh? No wonder we 'get along' so well," I growled at him. "How do I take them off?"

"You can't permanently take them off…just…concentrate and imagine them gone. I'm sure that'll work…"

"That's all?!" I got worked up out of nothing! I did what he said. It took quite a few tries but I finally got it and the fluffy things were gone.

"Good job! Shall we go then?" I nodded as we started walking. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked as I got to see his face a bit more. "You look tired…did you get any sleep last night?"

"Well…yeah…I just had to stay with my mom in the hospital…that's all."

"You sure it wasn't the whole 'I-don't-like-Emi thing that bothered you?" I still haven't given up. To my surprise, his face darkened and it was full of…pain. I guess this means only one thing, "Why did you say that if it wasn't true?"

I saw his face twitch. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He wanted to drop the subject. We rounded the corner and entered the main street. I felt a familiar presence and turned to find Emi standing near the post where she usually waits. She was looking at us and for a moment I thought I saw something flicker in her eyes. I was probably imagining it for she suddenly smiled her bright smile and ran towards me.

"Sin-chan, I missed you!!" I was immediately glomped on the ground. I guess she's okay. "I missed you too Emi…why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

She paused a bit, then answered, "Er…I sort of had to do an over time at work…Boss wasn't feeling that well. I'm sorry!" In the corner of my eye, I saw Kurama's face change slightly. It's so obvious to anyone, for the exception of dear Emina, that he was jealous. Let's make things a _bit _more interesting.

"So you take care of your Boss too eh? Is that a part of your contract?" I grinned.

"Eh? No it's not but Boss doesn't live with anyone so I was the only one who could help him," she's so slow…she didn't even get my suggestion! But Kurama sure did and he pouted. We stood up and continued our way to school.

"Don't trip on your skirt Sin-chan~!"

I heard Emi say from outside the bathroom stall. I still tried to convince her that I mixed up our schedules. So far, I think she bought it. "Don't worry! I'm done!" I opened the door of the stall and placed my gym clothes inside my bag.

"So! Emi-chan, can I walk you to work today?" I felt bad about not remembering that she was waiting for me thins morning. And what's more, I was walking with the guys she liked. But I shook those thoughts out of my head; it's Emi we're talking about!

"Eh? Are you sure about that? You know its fine with me if you didn't." She was washing her hands and drying them.

"…I'm just board and I want to hang out with my best friend!" I smiled at her then I received a supper huge mega glomp!

Half of the day went by without me having trouble. I secretly worried that my ears would suddenly pop out and everyone will see but thankfully, it didn't happened. During lunch, however, someone did something; I forgot what, that made me jump. Thankfully, Kurama was nearby, saw me and rushed me towards the infirmary. So my fox traits come out when I experience extreme emotions…that's a new discovery.

"You know you should really take care of that emotion thing of yours," Kurama said as made me calm down and soon enough, my tails and ears are gone.

"It's not my fault that someone made me jump," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh! By the way, where's Hiei?" I regretted asking that as soon as I saw his eye brows shift and a small smirk appear on his face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"N-No reason really…it's just…I…need to…tell him something," I couldn't look straight at him.

"Well…truth is, he's in a mission right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he's off getting beat up."

My eyes widened. "B-But! That's bad!"

"Don't worry. He's used to being beaten up…even back in Makai," I can see a small smirk playing on this kitsune's face.

"W-Well…who cares?" what's with me? I'm acting pretty strange. I mean, why do I care about him anyway? He almost killed me for crying out loud!

There was a light knock on the door and it opened slowly, revealing Emi-chan's worried face. "Sin, are you okay?!" she looked at Kurama then smiled at him. "Hey there Shuichi-kun," but before he could answer, Emina ran to me and checked if there was anything broken.

"Gosh! You scared me!"

"Emi-chan…you don't have to worry about me that much," I gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, Ku…Shuichi's here!" Maybe it really is because we're both kitsune's that I feel a kinship with this guy. It feels very nice, considering that I don't have any siblings. Before we could talk a bit more though; the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

**(NO ONE'S POV):**

_Unknown to the three teens, they weren't at all alone in the infirmary. True, no one but them was inside that room, but there are quite a few…beings observing them carefully, and not for the first time. _

"_That's her! That's the last heir of the Sacred Power!" _

"_Are you sure? It might be that other girl with white hair!" _

"_No you Dumb But! The one with the brown hair's our target! Didn't you see her fox traits? She's definitely a demon!" _

"…_What if she was playing dress up boss?" _

_That earned him a hit on the head. "Shut up and follow my lead! We should tell Leader!" As soon as he said that, he opened a small device that has a screen and after fluctuating quite a bit, a face of a shadowed person appeared. "We got her sir! Now what shall we do?" _

_The voice in the communicator was raspy and deep, "You stick to the plan. Find a good host that is close to her, manipulate her at the slightest darkness present in her heart, and use her to crush that fox." _

"_But there are two foxes!"_

"_JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN DUMB BUT!" _

_The person in the receiver sighed, "Seeing as you've already seen them, keep your eyes on that white haired kid…she might be of use to us." _

"_Yes leader." _

"_Now go!" _

_With that, their conversation ended. _

**(BACK TO YOUR/SIN'S POV):**

School was finally over and Emi and I are walking down the same road towards the ice cream shop. I remembered what happened yesterday and almost had the urge to tell her. I wonder how she'll react…I need to know.

"Um…Emi, can I ask you something?"

She giggled. "You already did."

"Ha! That's really funny," I stuck my tongue at her. "But seriously."

"Ask away."

"What would you do if I wasn't…normal? I mean…if I somewhat changed."

There wasn't any hesitation in her voice when she answered, "My views about your personality will never change. You'll still be my best friend," she smiled her true smile at me and I almost cried. Maybe I can tell her! Maybe I should really-

My thoughts were immediately cut off when I heard someone…no…it's a bit more than one person, dragging their feet. I blinked and noticed that there was something odd.

"Emi…why is the street so…empty?"

I saw her stiffen up and I immediately felt safer beside her. "Sin-chan…stay near me okay?" I nodded and followed her. We listened to the dragging steps of the people and soon enough, we saw something terrible!

There…as if in a mob were people whose skins had green hues. It was as if they were zombies!  
"What's going on?" I clutched her shirt and hid behind her.

"Something's controlling them," as soon as she said that, one of those things smelt us and turned our way.

Emi clutched my hand and all of a sudden, we broke out in a fast run. I never knew I could keep up with her though it was probably due to the half-demon-thing. We jumped over high fences and trees but to my horror, there were more of those 'zombies' than we expected. Who could've done this?!

"Sin-chan…I want you to run there," she points to a warehouse as soon as we reached the other side of the forest. "I'll cover for you. You'll be much safer there." I don't know how she knew that but I decided to trust her. I was reluctant to run though when I saw those green things crawling over the trees and approaching Emina. But when I saw them coming to _me, _I ran for my life! I don't want to be a zombie!

I glanced slightly over my shoulder in time to see Emina kicking their guts. I was so relieved when I reached the huge double doors of the warehouse and opened them. I wasn't expecting to hear voices though. When I peered over the crates, what I saw made my jaws fall on the floor.

There, almost 10 feet…probably more…off the ground was Hiei, all green and covered with what seemed like dozens of eyes! I mean…wow! Then there was this laser beam that hit a mirror behind him as he lunged towards a very bruised teen, probably the same age as us. Towards my side, I saw Kurama, bleeding from the gut with a blue haired girl right next to him. Who were they? I saw the greenish light bounce off of the mirror and hit Hiei squarely on the back and he fell…like a bug I might add. I gasped and as if it was loud enough, they all turned to see me.

"S-Sin!" gasped Kurama. I didn't even acknowledge him because my instincts told me that I should run to Hiei.

I passed a girl's body on my way and saw a thin line on her forehead; I shuddered at seeing it. When I finally reached Hiei, his eyes were gone and his skin was back to its normal self. I tried to see if he was conscious but to my disappointment, he was passed out.

"Who are _you_?" I heard the bruised guy ask. "None of your business gel-head," I ignored him and dragged Hiei towards the nearest wall to let him sit up. I didn't know he was _this _heavy! When I managed to sit him up, I saw Emi enter the warehouse and then she gasped when she saw Kurama bleeding. I chuckled secretly. Emi-chan can never ignore him for too long. The blue haired girl was now right next to gel-head and they were trying to revive the girl I saw earlier.

I felt Hiei stir but not soon enough. Before he could even open his eyes, the blue haired chick approached us and glared down at him with a pouty face and her hands on her hips, "You are under arrest Hiei Jaganshi for steeling one of the Heavenly items and…" I tuned her out and stared at Hiei. Is he really gonna get arrested?

"Please hand him over Miss Souma," she said with such authority in her voice, yet by looking at her, she didn't seem fit for that character.  
"Wait…how did you know my name?"

"I…um…can't tell you yet," she was blinking hard.

I completely ignored her when I felt Hiei's breathe hitch up, indicating that he was awake. I looked down at him and smiled. "Hiei…are you alright?"

In a somewhat dazed motion, his eyes looked at me, his head lolled from side to side and then I saw his eyes shift. "W-What are you doing here my Lord?"

Wait…I blinked at him.

What is he talking about?!


	4. Chapter 4 Start of Separation?

**_Disclamer: YuYuHakusho does not belong to me in any way possible. It belongs to the allmighty Yoshiro Togashi so DON'T be mad at me! Now, on with the story!_**

**START:**

"W-What are you doing here my Lord?" Hiei said with hazy eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I shook him vigorously until his eyes shot open with malice in them. "Don't touch me!" he swatted my hand away and I just scowled.

"You know I was trying to help you." I said with a pout.

"I didn't ask for your help," he growled.

"Um…excuse me," I heard the blue haired girl speak again. "You are under arrest for…" she was cut off by Hiei's growling and sharp glare. I looked at the girl then at Hiei. "Hiei," I poked him. "You called me 'Lord' earlier…what's that supposed to mean?"

I know he's probably delusional but why call me that? Did I remind him of someone? I wonder who.

"You just looked like someone," he spit out blood on the side; barely missing the blue haired girl's foot. "It's none of your business."

"Well seeing as I looked like this person, I think it _is _my business."

"Hn," was all he said.

We heard a sharp 'Stomp' on the floor and saw the blue haired chick having a tantrum. "I said you are UNDER ARREST!" She looks like she's about to burst into flames, which to be honest, was funny.

"Look here onna, just hurry up and give me the sentence…I don't want to waste my time looking at your face," Hiei said rudely. It was obvious that the girl was pissed of. She wanted to talk more but seeing Hiei's deadly glare made her think otherwise. I saw her flip her phone, turned away and started talking.

"So Hiei," I started. "Who did I remind you of?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" he growled and looked at me with a sharp glare. I'm getting the impression that this person can only glare. I know I should stop but curiosity just got the better of me. "C'mon! Tell me!" Since Kurama told me about my "humanity", I've been thinking about it. Either one of my parents is not my parent at all or I'm adopted. But the probability that I have a parent that I don't know, being confirmed by Hiei's slip up during his 'drowsy' state, just grew a percent. "I told you I'm not going to tell you, brat!"

This person needs to chill.

Before I could press on though, the blue-chick came up and stared down at us. "The Spirit Police are coming and they will escort you to Koenma. He will be the one to give you your sentence," then for the first time, blue-chick's eyes fell on me. She cocked her head and looked at me questioningly. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She, in turn, shook her head and walked over to the fallen brunet and the gel-head guy. Hiei was now in his own little world; trying to get his breathing evenly and leaned on the wall.

Well this was interesting. First, zombies starts attacking us and Emi fighting them off then now Hiei is under-…EMI! I jerked up a bit, unsettled by the fact that I almost forgot about her. My eyes roamed swiftly and to my relief, she was there sitting next to Kurama, albeit comforting him and talking randomly to make him forget the pain, and pressing her white handkerchief on his wound. It looked so cute and natural that I wanted to cheer them on, but I knew that Kurama wouldn't want it. It was obvious that Kurama was…taking advantage of his injury. Emi wasn't at all looking at Kurama's face, she was panicking and tending to his wounds, which I knew was already starting to heal, and he was smiling slightly at her. Their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S POV):**

"_This is the _perfect _time to attack!" said one of the figures lurking in the shadows. "Shut it Bird Brain! Weren't you listening to Leader?" said the other figure, contradicting his friend. _

"_But Orpheus, don't you think his plans are taking a while? If we continue going this slow, it would be too late to stop _that _from happening." _

"_Just shut up and follow orders, Arsen," said the one named Orpheus. "If we mess up then the plan would _really _end up in the bottom of the drain." _

"_But the plan is not on paper." _

"_It's a figure of speech idiot!" _

_With a small beep, Orpheus opened his communicator and up came the shadowed figure. "I need your evaluation of the situation," said the growly voice of the figure. _

"_Lord Erebos," the two figures bowed. "Right now, everyone's oblivious to anything. Everything's going according to plan. We're just waiting for the white haired girl to be swallowed a bit more," a sick smile passed through Orpheus's lips. "Then we'll attack…" _

_Lord Erebos, the shadowed figure in the screen of the communicator nodded. "Good, make sure that you make no mistakes whatsoever" _

"_Yes my Lord." Orpheus bowed yet again and the shadowed figure disappeared. He closed the communicator and looked at his comrade. "Heard that? We need to follow his orders." Arsen scoffed and looked at the white haired girl who was now tending to the other fox's wounds which was obviously healing, he twitched. "Whatever, I just want to get this over with…" Arsen looked at Orpheus with a serious expression. "As long as I can _play _with her, I'll be fine," a mischievous smile grew on Arsen's face. _

* * *

Sin saw Emina support Kurama up and lent her shoulder to him. They approached her. One of Kurama's hands was around Emina's shoulder while the other is supporting his bloody stomach.  
"I'll take him home Sin-chan; would you be okay here?" Emina asked thoughtfully.

Sin nodded with a smile, "Go ahead. I'll be okay. You better take Shuichi back home or he might suffer from blood loss," Sin was smirking inwardly but Kurama noticed and twitched. Emina nodded. "Well, if anything happens, you know where to find me, right Sin-chan?" The brunet nodded at her friend. "I'll be okay Emi! Go ahead and take care of that big baby," Apparently, Sin was having fun teasing Kurama. An unnoticed pout passed thorough Emina's lips, _they seem…so close._ With a bright smile, Emina started walking with Kurama out of the warehouse. Once alone, Sin turned towards Hiei and looked at him.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked in a gentle manner.

That earned her a rude scoff, "Baka Onna."

That made her twitch.

"You know, being rude is a bad thing! You should at least give people a nice response when they're worried about you!"

"Too bad, I'm not nice," that irritated her even more. She was about to give him more sharp words when she was interrupted by rapid footsteps. Her head snapped to the other directions in time to see ten weird looking creatures with horns and they were dressed in…rags that only covered their middle. It was an _interesting _sight so see them scampering inside the warehouse. Despite how bulky and threatening they look, due to the protruding set of shredders they had, Sin couldn't help but be entertained. Once every one of those _creatures _was in the warehouse, the blue-chick suddenly stood up, her eyes darted back and forth as if looking for someone. Sin's head was pivoting left to right, taking in the bizarre sight before her, not noticing the floating presence approaching her. When she did though, it was too late for the face of the Spirit World prince was right in front of her, with pacifier and all.

"Hello," said the floating baby.

The first thought that passed her mind was, _is this baby talking to me? _The second one was, _Woah! He looks funny! _The natural response of any sane person would scream and run away from the floating baby who was looking at them. To Sin, however, her response was…to burst out laughing.

Her loud outburst got the attention of everyone in the warehouse, including Hiei who was now staring at her incredulously. _What's with this girl? _Hiei thought. One of the creatures stepped out of their group and glared down at Sin. "Mind your manners girl! Do not laugh at the Prince Koenma!"

Instead of stopping, Sin took another glance at Koenma and started yet another round of laughter. "T-This…baby is a…p-prince?!" She didn't know why but the mere fact that he was a baby and had a pacifier bobbing up and down on his lips made her crack up. It was obvious that Koenma wasn't enjoying this at all. He eyed the girl sternly, as stern as he can, which was not at all effective.

By eyeing her, he noticed something quite puzzling. He waved his hand, signaling the Ogres, the 'interesting' creatures, to get Hiei. Due to his lack of energy, Hiei wasn't able to fight the weak Ogres and ended up getting arrested. By the time Sin noticed this, it was too late.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?!" she shouted at one of them.

"They're taking him back to Reikai for more investigation," said Koenma while eyeing Sin intuitively. There was something about the girl that made Koenma think deeply.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Sin concernedly; her eyes following the retreating form of Hiei being held by the Ogres. "We don't know," Koenma said. He then turned towards the blue haired girl who was now crouched over the unconscious girl on the floor. "Botan," _so that's her name,_ Sin thought. "Who's this girl?" Koenma asked while pointing to Sin.

"I don't know Koenma, Sir. She and her friend just suddenly ran in here and went straight to Hiei."

"Interesting," Koenma whispered; a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sin said with a sharp edge.

"Because I can help explain everything that's happening around you," Koenma's hand waved throughout the warehouse, indicating the scene in front of her. Sin narrowed her eyes and studied the still floating baby. Could she trust him? Maybe not, but if he tried anything, she could always use her new found ability, right?

"You'll answer anything I ask?" She made sure to give him a direct stare.

Koenma nodded, "Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing…I just want to help you."

Being the inexperienced person she is, Sin nodded and stood up so that she could look at him on eye level. "Alright then, let's start," at the corner of her eye, she saw the gel-headed guy leave with the brown haired girl in his arms. "Why are you here?"

Koenma cleared his throat and held his hands together behind him. "I'm here in behalf of King Enma of Reikai. My Spirit Detective has been assigned to capture the thieves that stole the sacred Artifacts that are deadly when handled by the wrong hands. And as you've seen earlier," he points out the open door of the warehouse where random human bodies lay sprawled on the dirt. "It's very dangerous. Three demons have gotten them and your friend Kurama and Hiei were involved. Therefore, I'm here to punish them."

Sin's eyes grew wide. That can't be true! She didn't want Hiei nor Kurama be killed! "B-But you can't do that!"

"Why can't I?" Koenma challenged.

"Because…um…you just…can't! And what's a Spirit Detective anyway?"

"I can and I will. A Spirit Detective is someone who straightens up problems concerning…the overlapping problems of the three worlds. I presume that you already know them, the existence of the three worlds I mean."

Sin nodded.

"And I suppose that you are _not _human?"

Sin's eyes bulged out and gawked at him. How did he know?! Her reaction informed Koenma that his hunch was correct. "What are you doing in the human world then?"

"…I've been here since I was born! Kurama said that I'm a half demon…but…I…well…I don't know! I'm still new to this…_thing._"

Koenma looked at her and decided that she's telling the truth. "Alright, would you be interested in joining my team then?"

Sin looked at him like he was crazy, "Excuse me?"

"I'm asking if you want to be one of my Spirit Detectives. If you did, I could get you trained; your powers would be better handled and what's more," Koenma leaned in closer to her and whispered. "I can give you information about your real parent."

Without thinking, Sin looked at him with bright eyes, "Really?! You could do that?!"

Koenma nodded. He earned a massive bear hug from Sin and her sweet voice rang with delight, "Then I'll join!"

Secretly, Koenma smiled mysteriously and whispered. "Perfect."

Sin let go of him and practically bounced everywhere with happiness. "Now, for your first assignment…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emina was in Kurama's kitchen, fixing a simple meal for the injured demon. Kurama insisted that he was alright but the white haired girl brushed it off. Besides, she wouldn't let an opportunity to help the person she liked. "Shuichi-kun…would you like anything to eat?" she asked in her calm voice, poking her head to peek at the red head who was sitting on the couch. "S-Sure"

"Anything in particular you want?" Emina walked out of the kitchen to look at Kurama. Kurama, on the other hand was having a hard time thinking for Emina was wearing his mother's pink apron which made her look even more adorable. "N-no...I'm fine with anything." He managed to smile at her before she left for the kitchen and fixed some warm soup. After a few minutes, she came back with a tray with a bowl of steaming soup. She put it on the table in front of him and sat next to him. "Are you sure your wound is okay?" Emina felt very concerned, not knowing that Kurama's wound already healed by itself. "It's fine Emina. You really don't have to help me. I'm more worried about Sin. Are you sure it's okay to have left her there?"

Emina felt a pang in her chest but she didn't let her expression betrayed her. _He's worried about her? _

"I probably made the wrong decision," Emina smiled and bonked her head playfully.

"Yeah, you know how Sin could be. She'd do things without thinking about it and end up in big trouble," he smiled at her. "But I'm reassured that nothing bad would happen to her when you're around." He meant that as a complement.

_So I'm her guard to reassure his feelings. _

"Thanks for always looking after her." Kurama's warm smile was misinterpreted.

_How ironic. Here I am thinking that he likes me…guess I'm just a 'guardian'. _

Emina smiled a flawless smile and stood up. "You're welcome. Sin is my dearest friend and I won't let _anything _touch her." She gave him a pat on the head. "Then I'll be on my way now."  
"Let me walk you home!" Kurama said getting up.

Emina shook her head; _I won't be able to keep quiet_. "I can take care of myself. Besides, you're still injured. I can't make an injured man walk me home." she giggled. Kurama, not wanting to blow his cover, couldn't argue with her. He ended up sitting alone on the couch, watching Emina walk out of his house. For some odd reason, he felt something…odd. He dismissed it.

* * *

Walking down the dark street towards her apartment, Emina had a blank stare on the road.

_Did I do anything wrong?_

_Am I not good enough for his feelings?_

_How could _she?!

_Sin knows I like him!_

But before her thoughts could run wild, she shook her head vigorously. She can't think about her friend like that, it's repulsive! She knew Sin better than that! She knew Sin would _never _do anything like that. Sin was happy for her and her feelings for the Kitsune. Yet the disgusting feeling in her heart couldn't go away. It even annoyed her.

"Sigh, I'm such a despicable person," she said to himself.

"Not really," a voice said. Her head spun quickly and jumped away from where the voice came from.

"Who's there?!" her eyes roamed around the dark street.

"There now little kitty, don't be afraid," the voice was very low and fluid. It flowed so gracefully as if to mesmerize her. She didn't allow herself to be fazed. "Show yourself!" she poised herself in an attacking position. She made sure to allow some of her energy leak out to study the unknown presence.

"Woah, no need to be feisty little cat; I'm not here to hurt you!" Slowly, the owner of the voice stepped into the ray of bright light coming from the light post. Emina was unfazed by his appearance. (Insert picture)

"Who are you?" Emina hissed.

"I'm Orpheus. No need to be alarmed. I just wanted to praise your ability." a slight flicker of evilness crossed his handsome face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no demon could go undetectable for more than a week yet you made it through your whole life!"

Emina hissed at him.

"And what's more, you even have a human-like scent. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you really _were _human."

"Who are you!?" Emina's calm façade was slowly disappearing. How could this stranger know so much?

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"I didn't mean that! How do you know…me?! What do you want?!"

"Nothing, I'm just here to give you a friendly advice."

"…You're not my friend." Emina said bluntly.

"Ouch," Orpheus pretended to be hurt. "Harsh words shouldn't be coming out of those beautiful lips." Emina shuddered and growled at him. "I just wanted to tell you that…you better keep an eye on your friend."

"…who…"

"Who else do you think? I'm sure you're already noticed how close she is to the person you like."

"Sin-chan won't do anything that would betray me!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Really…"

"…"

"Then let me help you…" Orpheus slowly approached Emina like a predator hunting cornering its prey.

_**A harsh breeze passed the town, making everything it touched quiver. Up in the sky, the shadowed moon promised a dark premonition. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Beware, the new Band

**_My latest installment! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and PM me; tell me what you think! Disclamer: YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me so dont sue me!!!!!!!! _**

**_ENJOY! :)_**

* * *

**START: **

Having a grumpy demon was not something Sin was hoping for; yet here she is, looking at an irritated fire demon who clearly didn't want to be near her. When Koenma told her that he had an assignment for her, she immediately said yes. "You are to escort Hiei. Think of it as you being his…guard." Koenma said. Sin's eyes widened and her jaws slackened. "What? You can't do that! I'm…I don't…" yet inside her mind she was considering how nice it would be to hang around the fire demon.

"I don't think you have a chance to refuse Sin," Koenma was sucking on his pacifier; Sin wondered how he could talk even while doing that.

"And why's that?"

"Because, I was considering that if someone was to always be by him, then I'd tell the court to lighten his punishment. If you refuse though, I don't know what they're going-"

Sin didn't even have second thoughts. "I'll do it!"

A secret smile passed through Koenma's lips as he watched the naïve demon. "Alright then, you'll start tomorrow."

Now, staring at the said demon, Sin wondered _why _in the world she agreed. Was it the thrill of having someone like Hiei around? Was it the status? Did she think that by doing this, she'll achieve _something?_ Or was it none of the above? Was it something else? She didn't really know and for-

"Stop thinking Onna, it's giving me a headache," Hiei suddenly glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…wait…WHAT!?" Sin looked at the fire demon with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I said stop thinking," he said plainly as he stared off into the horizon again. It was lunch time and as part of his punishment, he needs to stay inside a one mile radius near her. "B-But…how did you…how come…" she was completely confused as to how he did that.

"I'm a telepath Baka"

"…Tele…what?"

"Telepath…go ask the kitsune," the demon clearly didn't want to talk. It was weird for him to stay in Ningenkai for no reason whatsoever, but it's even stranger that he's staying _near _a girl and not attempting to kill her. What was wrong with him, he wonders. _She reminds me of someone, _he thought absent mindedly as he felt the girl's mind wander again. Apparently, she's thinking about him. A slight smirk passed on the short demon's lips but hid it when the girl turned to him.

"So…what's all these…thieving about? Why'd you steel from Koenma?"  
"Mind your own business Onna…" Sin looked at him with pleading eyes and to Hiei's irritation, he couldn't resist it. With a defeated sigh, he said, "It's for the power…nothing more…" Sin looked at him questioningly. "But you're powerful enough as it is! Why would you want those creepy zombie-"

Enough was said. "You wouldn't understand," Hiei said with a hint of mockery. "_No one _will ever understand," he said much more softly.

"Well what do we have here?" an amused voice said. "The fire youkai talking to a girl?" the two turned in time to see Kurama's amused countenance. "Shut it kitsune," both of them said at the same time, earning them a laugh from the said kitsune. "Now _this _is much more interesting than that fan club," Kurama took a seat next to Sin. "So I've heard you're Hiei's new Warden," there was obviously a smirk playing on the fox's lips. "She is NOT my warden," an irritated response was made by Hiei.

"I feel bad for you Sin," Kurama had an innocent smile. "You have to put up with a demon with a temper."

Sin chuckled as Hiei glared daggers at the fox. "Nah, Hiei's a good boy," Sin winked playfully at Hiei making Kurama chuckle yet again. The scene was very warm and inviting. Although having such a childish way of teasing, the lightness of their aura was pleasant to both the eyes and spiritual sense. Despite these, not everyone found the inviting scene…er…inviting.

"They seem like they're getting along pretty well," whispered Orpheus to the albino demon. Emina couldn't help but agree to him but she didn't admit it. "What happens to you then?" He leaned on the tree casually and looked at the beauty in front of him, her countenance unchanging. "What do you mean?" she said calmly. "I mean, aren't you feeling angry at all? C'mon! You're best friend is hogging the person you lik-"

"I don't _like _him!" Emina turned her glare to Orpheus. He wouldn't admit it but he found it rather creepy. "Besides, what are you doing here in _that _uniform? It doesn't suit you_ at all_."

"Ouch! That hurts kitty," Orpheus said playfully. "I just thought that I'd stick with my new bestie."

"And who might that be?" Emina sighed and looked at him.

"You of course," he smiled an irresistible smile that no human female can resist; too bad Emina's not human. She sighed yet again and shook her head. "Whatever, just eat your lunch already."

"So that strawberry haired woman goes to your school too eh?" Hiei said as he stuck a piece of sushi in his mouth; Kurama forced him to eat by calling him a coward. Sin nodded and her eyes followed Hiei's view. Sure enough, her best friend was sitting with the new exchange student. Mr. Hayama introduced him earlier today and sure enough, the first person that caught his eye was her best friend. _Can't blame to poor guy, _she thought. Mr. Hayama made him sit behind Emi-chan and what's more, even though Emina clearly didn't want to be associated with him, Mr. Hayama still assigned her to be Orpheus's 'guide'. Sin sighed and looked at her friend. _Emina sure seem bored,_ she thought as she observed her friend from afar. "Why don't we tell them to co-," she was immediately cut off with Kurama. "It's best to leave them alone," Sin blinked at his reaction. He really _was _in a bad mood now. Hiei snickered and the two male demons exchanged glares. "So the fox fancies a Ningen after all," Hiei's mocking tone irked the fox demon.

"Who says I fancy her, she's but a mere friend." Kurama took a gulp of his bottled water. Sin shook her head. "C'mon Kurama, it's _very _obvious that you like Emi. I mean, who _wouldn't _be captivated by her? Even the new exchange student who only stepped for about 5 minutes in her presence was caught in her spell already," she chuckled at Kurama's apparent annoyance.

"Once again, I do _not _have _any _special feelings for Emina," unknown to him, since he's sitting with his back from the albino and the exchange student, they've already made their way towards their small group. "And just for the record, I don't even see _why _you'd draw to that conclusion."

"Oh my, seems like the friends my Kitty hangs out with are _very _rude," said a sultry voice behind Kurama. He turned in time to see Emina look away and the exchange student look down at him. "And you aren't rude despite interrupting a conversation between others?" Kurama questioned back.

"Now guys," Sin stood up and tried her best to calm the two teens. "I'm sure no one wanted to be rude to anyone. C'mon! Sit down Emi-chan!" Emina turned and had a bright smile plastered on her face. In no time, Sin found herself against a very warm body. "I MISSED YOU SIN-CHAN~!" Sin sweat dropped. "I…missed…you…" she was having a hard time talking due to the mega glomp she's getting.

"Did that creepy guy hurt you in any way?!" Emina glared at Hiei who was now sitting against the tree.

"No! Not at all Emi-chan! Did you have any trouble with the girly-man?" Sin smirked at Kurama, again missing Emina's apparent distaste.

"I left quite early. He didn't need that much help," she had a flawless understanding expression. "Are you feeling better Shuichi-kun?" her smile was still blinding despite it being fake, only Sin noticed the difference.

"Yeah, thank you Emina for the soup last night," Sin and Hiei looked at how the kitsune's face turned from irritated to rather warm and gentle. Hiei snickered. Emina heard it and looked at Hiei, "What are _you _doing here? You don't go to school here little Shrimp," but before Hiei could give her a smart response, Emina was pulled up to her feet by Orpheus and he said, "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation but, as my Guide, she has a job. You _will _give me a tour won't you Kitty?"

Emina twitched, "Don't call me Kitty," despite her tone though, she turned to her friends and said. "Sorry guys, I have to give this annoying person here a tour." Orpheus smirked at the group; unknown to Emina of course. They both turned and headed away.

Once out of hearing range, Sin was first to break the silence, "I don't like that guy." Not only was he occupying Emina's time, but there was also something about him, though she can't put a finger on it, that just bugs her.

"I have to agree with you on that," Kurama said as he watched the spot where the pair used to stand.

"Feh, you're just mad because he took your mate-to-be," Hiei smirked again earning an even scarier glare from Kurama.

"...aren't you guys friends already?" asked Sin who clearly did not know what a 'mate' is. The two demons looked at her incredulously. Hiei twitched, trying so hard not to laugh while Kurama just shook his head. "You're better off not knowing," and with that, the trio separated for the afternoon.

* * *

"_You still haven't put Senka in her! And you said _I _was a 'dumb butt'!" yelled Arsen to his companion._

"_You _are _a dimwit! I haven't because I _still_ need to lure her in. It's pretty hard to get her trust you know," Orpheus yelled back. It was night time and the failed attempt to get Emina to come with him failed; horribly! The girl just couldn't be reasoned with. No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend. Such a stubborn girl cannot be loved by any man or demon. _

"_Wow…if _you _can't enchant her…then she _really _must be strong," A sick grin passed Arsen's lips. "Now I __**really **__want to meet her even more." _

_Orpheus sighed, "You and your sick fantasies…true, the girl's hot, but our main target is still with those two demons. We mustn't let our guards down."_

"_You mean the fox and the shrimp?" Orpheus nodded. "Don't tell me you're worried about their meddling!" Arsen scoffed. "They're poor excuse for demons. Besides, I can handle them even by myself," a whip lash was heard somewhere in the background. _

"_Whatever, just don't screw up. I _will _get her, _and then _I'll let you play with her as much as you want." _

"_Alright, now _that's _what I'm talking about!" _

_With that, they blended with the creeping shadows accompanying the rather chilly night. _

* * *

Breathing was such a hard task for Sin right now. _Damn it, _her eyes scanned her surrounding. _Stupid fox isn't going easy on me! _Ever since she discovered about her being a none-human being, Koenma made sure that she was getting everyday torture; meaning Kurama and Hiei was supposed to teach her some good fighting skills. "Being part of the team needs you to know how to fight," was Koenma's precise words. "Even though you won't be participating in any battles, it's still best to know the basics."

The basics are boring. True, they were necessary, but they were _very _boring. She was only being taught how to make her spirit energy flow smoothly…and that was done by sitting and concentrating. "I'd rather beat up that damn kitsune than to sit here doing _nothing!" _she yelled at Botan during her visit. That was last week, so now, Sin got what she wanted; a challenge.

Ever since she could remember, she had been challenging Kurama over any competition there is, now, she was going to challenge him too, in a game of hide and seek. At first, Sin was baffled that they were going to play such a childish game. But that mind-set soon faded away when Botan gave her the terms. "Like the usual game, there's someone who hides and someone who seeks. In _this _game, everyone 'seeks'; and that includes you Hiei," the ferry girl glared at Hiei who was clearly not paying attention. "You three will both hide _and _find the others. Unlike the usual game, you need to capture the individual for them to be considered 'found', if not, they're free to hide again." Botan looked at the three demons for emphasis. "Any questions?" she added.

Sin grinned. "Now _this _is gonna be fun," not only would it test her learned ability to hide her presence and to detect someone out of her line of vision, but it would also give her the opportunity to beat the kitsune. "You're play field is the whole forest. By the way, the home base is here," Botan smiled and pointed to herself. "Are you saying we should punch you?" Sin smirked as Botan twitched. "No, I'm saying that _I'm _home base. I'll be standing at the other side of the forest and whoever comes out without being 'captured' is the winner."

"Easy enough," was Sin's exact response. If she knew that it was going to be _this _hard, she wouldn't have agreed in the first place!

It seems that she underestimated those two. Sure, she knew that Hiei's a very skilled demon, but she never knew Kurama was good too…heck, he was great! Once she entered the forest and hid her presence, she could not even detect any sign from neither of them. Not only that, up until now, she was spotted by _them _for about ten times already and she'd never seen them during the intervals. "Damn stupid demons," she gritted her teeth as she jumped to another tree. "If I could win by just reaching Botan then that'd be great but _no~ _she just _had _to make it difficult!" All of a sudden, she found herself face down on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to keep it down?" laughter could be heard from Kurama's voice as he pushed Sin down on the ground, teasing her. "_This _is why you need the basics little Kit."

Sin moved and aimed a direct kick but being the stealthy Kitsune he is, Kurama easily dodged it and disappeared among the undergrowth. "Tch," Sin gritted her teeth and wiped the dirt off her forehead. She knew that they were porously annoying her. Even that damn Hiei was taunting her!

* * *

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Emina asked Orpheus who was sitting on the fence behind her job. Emina was throwing the trash when suddenly, Orpheus popped out of no where, making her scream. Good thing Boss has his earplugs on, she thought. "Why? I'm just here to visit my best buddy! Is my presence so disgusting that you want me away?"

"What if I said yes?" Emina said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll still stay."

"Alright, that's it! What's _really _your business with me?" She glared at him menacingly as she closed the door behind her. "I know that a demon doesn't associate himself with another demon unless he's up to something."

"Oh my, you really can't trust anyone can you?" Orpheus asked with a mocking tone.

"I trust my best friend."

"Oh really…?"

"…yes…"

"What's with the pause?"

"…" Orpheus grinned. _Now the game starts, _he thought as he jumped off the fence and landed in front of Emina. "How about coming with me tonight? I have a band-"

"YOU HAVE A BAND!?" Emina's mind was off somewhere now. Orpheus blinked at the white-headed girl. "Y-Yes?" he couldn't believe that she was interested in music this much that she'd go berserk! If he knew this, he would've used it sooner to lure her in. "That's great! What's it called? Are you guys any good?" Again, Orpheus blinked at her enthusiasm. _No one's ever paid _this _much attention to my music before…_"We're called the Shadow, and yes, we're pretty good."

"I've always wanted to be in a band…" Emina stared off somewhere distant that Orpheus couldn't help but wonder. _She looks…_his thought was cut off with Emina looking up at him curiously. "Do I get a VIP pass?" she was using her irresistible tone along with her looks. _This girl knows her ability well, _Orpheus chuckled. "Of course," he handed her an ID. "Show this to the guard at the Club, he'll let you in." And to his surprise, Emina smiled her real warm smile. "I'll be there." With that, she went back inside the café.

_Damn, _Orpheus thought as he tried to calm his heart. _This is bad…_

* * *

In the end, Sin lost. It was pathetic. She came out of the forest with bruises and cuts allover. Her arm was wrapped up with her black vines and her kitsune traits were out. It took all Hiei's control _not _to burst out laughing. "Sorry Sin, but you lost," Botan said as a matter-of-factly as if Sin doesn't see that already. "And you said you didn't need the basics?" Kurama questioned. "You couldn't even manage to spot us," Hiei added.

"Shut it!" Sin hated loosing as much as being embarrassed. Put the two together and her fuse shrinks. "I'm afraid you have to continue learning the basics Sin," Botan said. She felt sorry for the half demon indeed. "Whatever," Sin straightened up when suddenly; she saw two blurs make their way behind her. She quickly turned around in time to see Kurama and Hiei poise theirselves in a protective manner. She cocked her head, not understanding at all until she heard Hiei speak.

"Demons like you are not allowed in the vicinity," his sharp tone mesmerized Sin; she had to shake out those thoughts before he spot them.

"Oh? And since when did a demon become a human traffic enforcer?" said the demon up in the trees. The shadows were long and dark now, making it difficult to see how the demon looked like. _At least I know how to distinguish a demon from a human now, _Sin applauded herself mentally.

"State your purpose and we might let you get away," said Kurama; that of course was an evident lie. The demon up the trees merely chuckled. "Oh my, such a high class demon protecting a half breed, what happened to the times when demons stuck to their levels?"

Sin tried so hard to see his face but failed. Who _is _he? "Either way, I won't be prolonging my stay. I just came here to extend my invitations. Tonight, there's going to be a band playing at the Club. Here," he threw four ID cards towards the group. "Show that to the bouncer and he'll let you in. Don't miss it!" and with that, the demon vanished; spirit energy and all.  
"Stupid rouge demons," Botan muttered. Sin looked down at the card and saw, in elegantly scrawled letters, the name '_**Shadow**_' on it. _Interesting…_she flipped the card and saw V.I.P on it as well. _A new band seeking fans, eh? I wonder if Emi know about this…_

* * *

AND CUT! Woot! One chapter out again! I hope you guys like it! HAPPY HOLLIDAYS EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND MESSAGE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6 Haunting Melodies

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi; not mine at all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to you; my precious readers. I hope to hear from you soon. Don't forget to give me feedback; I want to improve my writing skills!**

**Happy Valentines day everyone!**

**Songs used for inspiration: Ignorance by Paramore; I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie**

**I suggest you guys listen to these songs, especially I Will Posses Your Heart; remember to listen to the one which is 8 min. and over...not the cut/edited one. **

**A long chapter ahead! Hope you guys enjoy~! **

* * *

"C'mon! Pick up already…" Sin tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. As soon as she got home, the first thing in her mind was to call Emina. It was rare to get a VIP pass, even rarer to haveit delivered by a demon. Then again, Emina doesn't know that demons exist; at least that's what Sin thought. After the rouge demon vanished, Hiei's VIP pass was already charred and ashes were forming. Sin scolded him. "Why did you do that?!" she asked the fire apparition. "I do not have any interest in music whatsoever," and with that, he vanished. Botan and Kurama, however, thought that whatever that rogue demon was up to, this was a great opportunity for them to find out. They all agreed to meet at 6.

Sin didn't waste time to call her friend but sadly, the call was never answered. "Where could she be?" Sin thought out loud as she put down the phone. She looked at her clock and almost jumped out of her skin; it was already 20 minutes before six.

"How can time move this quick?!" Sin hurriedly put on a light purple sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. She put on her shoes while running down the stairs; now that takes skill! Sin's mom shook her head as she saw her daughter running and jumping down the stairs.

"And where are we going young lady?" before Sin can get, Hanna, her mom, stepped in between her and the door.  
"I'm going out mom, isn't that obvious? And please, I'm going to be late!" Sin checked the wall clock in the hall; 15 minutes before the meeting time. "Not until you tell me who and where you're going to."

"Fine, I'm going to this new band's concert in The Club-"

"And who are you going with?" Sin's dad apparently made his way behind her; scaring the brunet.

"Gosh! What did I say about scaring me? I'm going with some frien-"

"Are there boys involved?"

"Dad, it doesn't matter if there are bo-"

"Hanna," Sin's father turned to her mom. "I don't feel comfortable with our little daughter going off with some creeper guy."

"Gin honey," Hanna looked at her husband. "You let her go with Shuichi and he's a guy. What's the difference?"

"Yeah Dad, that's not quite fai-" again, Sin was interrupted.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Shuichi's straight so I feel at ease." Said Gin in a matter of fact tone.

Mother and daughter sweat dropped. "Alright honey, you can go now," Hanna smiled warmly at her daughter. "Just remember to be careful and don't be out too late." Sin didn't waste anymore time and dashed out of the door. She could still hear her dad arguing with her mom. Then all went silent and the door slammed. Sin shuddered as to what her parents could be doing behind closed doors.

**

* * *

**

A black blur sped through the forest. Although he burnt his VIP pass, for some unknown reason, Hiei couldn't manage to stay away from the female kitsune. He zipped through the city looking for both kitsunes when something white caught his eyes. He stopped on top of a building adjacent to a café where the white-strawberry streaked haired girl stood talking to that guy she was with back at the kitsune's school. What was her name again? Was it Emika? No…something with a "-chan". Ema-chan! Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked at the male student in his uniform. Earlier, with all the ruckus about the other day, he wasn't quite aware of this guy's energy; he was just a random human to him. But looking closer, Hiei can feel a faint demon energy emanating from the said guy. "I guess the stupid Onna doesn't know _what _she's talking to," Hiei said out loud and jumped on the tree right next to the building; for a closer look of course.

"You really should stop being so uptight Emi-chan," said the guy. _Oh, so it's not Ema-chan,_Hiei thought to himself. "Just leave work and get ready for the concert! It's gonna be a blast!"

"As much as I love music," _So she knows about this too eh? How did _that _guy know? _"I can't just leave Boss here alone in the café. I'll come though so don't worry." Emina offered the guy a small smile. Hiei, on the other hand, wondered if it was right of him to burn that VIP pass.

"Alright, I'll be expecting you then," the guy's eyes flashed suddenly. "By the way, your friends are coming."

To Hiei's surprise, he felt yet another demonic energy, but the source made him think twice. _"It can't be…" _he thought. "Oh they are?" Emina's voice was suddenly very even that Hiei could not resist a slight shudder. "Are they coming together?"

With that, the guy nodded and smirked, "You guessed it!"

All of a sudden, the sweet countenance of the white haired girl changed and _her _demon energy spiked up that Hiei's Jagan glowed for a better look.

"Orpheus," Emina said in a calm tone. "Why do you keep annoying me?"

Orpheus smirked yet again, "Just because I can my little Kitty." He reached out to touch the Albino's face and traced her cheek with a clawed finger. Hiei almost gagged at this display but before he could even do anything, he heard;

"Come on out little demon," said Emina. "What do you want?" Her gaze now lay on the tree, directly at Hiei; though the leaves are covering his face. Hiei scoffed and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The Onna is in for a little surprise, though Hiei as he zoomed past the buildings and back to the forest near the kitsune's house. Indeed, his burning of that VIP pass was a bad move; that he considered. He scoffed, _"I don't need a VIP pass." _At last, Hiei spotted a fiery red head leaning against the wall. He landed in front of Kurama and looked at him.

"A pleasant surprise Hiei," Kurama greeted politely. Hiei merely smirked, _"He's in for a little surprise as well."_

"I'm coming with you," Hiei stated.

"What's with the change of heart Hiei? Can't stay away from your precious friend?"

"Don't annoy me Kurama," Hiei threatened. "I'm just going for the show."

Kurama raised his eye brows, Hiei never showed any interest in music. One thing's for sure though, Kurama can feel the fire youkai's anticipation. _Anticipation for what?_Kurama thought.

Hiei merely grinned to himself; the anticipation of future bloodshed increased as the clock ticked nearer to show time.

**

* * *

**

"I'm…so…sorry," Sin panted out the words as she arrived 10 minutes after the meeting time. _"Stupid parents,"_ she pouted. "It's alright, Sin. The concert won't start 'till 8."

Sin gave Kurama a sharp glare, "Then why did you ask to meet this early?!"

"Because Koenma wanted us to patrol the vicinity; you know, like watching the places and..." Botan was interrupted by Sin's penetrating glare. She ran from her house all the way to Kurama's house only to find that the kitsune was waiting near the forest. Not only did she run again, there were also certain 'distractions' that made her late. _Stupid kids getting their kites stuck! _She thought.

"I know what a patrol is Botan," it surprised Sin to find the ferry girl looking so, what's the word? Normal. "She's saying that your Human brain is too small to handle the information," Hiei's voice made Sin even more surprised; making her unable to come up with a good comeback.

"I did not say that Hiei!" Botan retorted; earning a glare from Hiei for raising her voice at him. Botan squeaked and hid behind Sin.

Sin rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well whatever the plan is, let's get going. I'm getting bored already."

The walk downtown wasn't very eventful. The only thing worth mentioning was the countless times Hiei threatened to slit Botan's throat. The poor ferry girl just could not make herself stop talking. Sin merely shook her head and walked alongside the fire apparition. When Kurama and Botan engaged themselves in a conversation and walked ahead, Sin, for some reason, poked Hiei's side; making the fire youkai jump and growl at her.  
"If you value your fingers, I won't do that again," Hiei threatened.

Sin rolled her eyes again, "You and your empty threats. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Hn"

"Anyway, why did you come?" Sin trailed her eyes up Hiei's rather…interesting hair style.

"I figured it's worth watching the show," he said it with a smirk that Sin couldn't help but wonder.

"You've never been in a concert before?" They continued walking; finally reaching the crowded streets of the city.

"Listen to yourself you stupid Onna; asking a demon like me if I've ever been in a concert. Answer your own question." It irritated Hiei that he was among humans and in their lair.

"Why are you always so unpleasant?" Sin asked as they rounded a corner. If she was telling the truth though, his 'unpleasantness' attracted her. "It ruins your looks." Sin kicked herself mentally.

"How I look is none of your business," Hiei shot back but behind that creepy glare of his, he was actually surprised.

Sin was about to say something smart when a white head caught her eyes. She turned in time to see her best friend put down a beverage on a customer's table. "Emi-chan!!!!!" yelled Sin as she dashed across the street towards the café. She saw Emina's delight in seeing her friend. "Sin-chan!" her voice a melodious sound as she ran to meet Sin half way; at least that's what was suppose to happen. Before Emina could reach Sin, she was pulled back by strong arms.

"W-what in the…!" Emina squeaked as she looked back in time to see Orpheus pull her away from the street.

Sin was puzzled. She was focused on what was happening in front of her that she failed to notice a zooming sports car that went out of control. She faintly heard a screaming voice, a startled comment and another rude one. There was a deafening screech of rubber on concrete and honking and the next thing Sin felt was a violent push and a searing pain on her arm.

Sin jolted up and winced at the searing pain on her arm. She felt something heavy covering her and looked in time to see Kurama's head on her stomach. Sin looked around and saw the scene. The sports car was jammed against a light post and was currently on fire. It seemed weird that the car ended up at the other side of the street. Looking further back, the mystery was solved; she saw Hiei standing on where the car, and where she was standing a second ago; was supposed to hit. Hiei felt her eyes and caught her gaze in a threatening glare. Before Sin could say as much as a "thank you", Hiei turned and walked back to Botan.

"Are you alright?" Sin's attention was brought back to the red-head who's currently on top of her.

"W-What just happened?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Due to your irrational running; you were almost killed!" Kurama's eyes flickered dangerously; he was worried about his friend.

"B-But…"

Sin was cut off by a certain Albino's voice. "Sin-chan," Sin turned around in time to see a panicked Emina. Sin felt Kurama stiffen and stood up; getting off of her. "Sin-chan, _what _were you _thinking_?!" Emina gave her a massive bear hug. Sin winced. "E-Emi-chan, it's not like I don't appreciate your hug but…" Emina looked down in time to see Sin's bleeding wound.

This sent Emina into a mental panic. True, she can keep her cool in lots of fatal situations, but not when it involved Sin. Without hesitation, Emina moved to pick Sin up but to her surprise, she saw arms shot out and took Sin's body and lifted it up effortlessly. Emina looked up and saw Kurama lifting Sin from the ground.

"Ku-…S-Shuichi, what are you…" Sin blinked and looked up at him.

"Don't talk, just relax," he had a calm expression. "Emina, we need to take her somewhere we can treat her wounds."  
Emina had her flawless expression on and nodded. "My place is nearby," she stated and they all took off.

**

* * *

**

Emina's place never ceases to surprise Sin. Despite the small size of the cottage; the inside was very comfortable and cozy. Not only that; the walls were lined with weapons and books. While sitting on Emina's bed, Sin took in her surroundings. True, it wasn't her first time in Emina's cottage, but it still was an interesting sight. Sin was brought back to reality with a painful tug.

"Ow!" She yelled and glared at the red-head. "You could at least be gentler!"

"Sorry, but you weren't paying attention," said the fox who was clearly not pleased with the turn of events.

"Oh, you were talking?" Kurama shook his head at her question and sighed.

Botan cleared her throat, "Like I said; Hiei would be staying here with you while Kurama and I continue the patrol."

Hiei gave the Deity his death glare, "Why do I have to babysit this brat?"

"Because she's your 'Warden'," Kurama pointed out.

"I am NOT his _Warden_!" Sin yelled.

"That's right. How could an idiot like her who crosses a street carelessly and almost got killed by a _mere _car be _my _warden?" Hiei spat out.

"Thanks for the backup Hiei," Sin said sarcastically.

"Either way, if we all want to go to the concert tonight, you'll have to get your energy back Sin." Botan stated and moved to heal Sin's wound. Sin raised her eyebrows and pouted. "I don't see the point!"

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"If you can heal me this fast, why can't I go?" Sin almost whined.

"Because," Botan raised her index finger as a 'matter-of-fact' gesture. "Your human friend won't let you go. And what's more; she'll get suspicious if you just went up and about like nothing happened."

Hiei scoffed, "Stupid Onna." A smirk appeared on his face. The others merely thought that it was due to his sarcastic nature but to Kurama, he felt that something was up.

"We'll be back in an hour. Then we'll go to the concert," Kurama instructed. Sin pouted and Hiei grumbled.

Once out of the cottage, Botan walked ahead. "I wonder," she thought out loud, getting Kurama's attention. "That guy with Emina, he looks…familiar."

**

* * *

**

"That was quite the surprise back there eh?" Orpheus grinned and leaned on the counter while watching Emina's stoic expression. "Good thing _Shuichi _was there to save your best friend. If not, who knows what could've happened."

Emina placed the cups and the plate of cakes on the tray. "Yeah…good thing he was there."

"You haven't thanked me yet," Orpheus suddenly had both his hands on either side of Emina poised on the counter.

"Thank you for what?" Emina didn't make a move to break away.

"If I wasn't there, you would've ran towards your precious friend," he leaned in towards her; dangerously close.

Without changing expressions, Emina broke from his 'cage'. "Thank you," without looking back, she headed to where Sin was resting. Orpheus gave her a haunting smile.

**

* * *

**

"She has an interesting taste ne?" Sin's voice interrupted Hiei's wandering thoughts. He withdrew his hand from the silver katana. When he didn't respond, Sin continued. "Ever since we met, she always has a knack for weapons. I don't blame her one bit. Living by herself without any parent or guardian present; I'm sure it must've been tough and scary."

Hiei let his hands land on a coiled up chain connected to a blade. His thoughts wandered yet again; imagine what awesome attacks he can do with these kinds of weapons.

"No one knew where she came from," Sin was so absorbed in her story that she failed to notice Hiei twitch. "She just suddenly appeared in my life. We were in the same 3rd grade class. Even then, she was distant towards people; or rather, people stayed away due to her appearance," Hiei clutched a dagger; a rather elaborate one too; adorned with different jewels.

"You know, she also-"

"Tell me," Hiei interrupted. Sin stopped; her hope that Hiei was finally interacting with her spiked up. "What is it Hiei?"

"If I slice those lips off, will you shut up?"

Sin's hope just dissolved like sugar in bitter water; she pouted. "Well that's not very nice. You could've just asked me to stop talking."

"Well I'm sure that even if I did, you'd still talk."

"You don't know that for sure!" Sin retorted.

"Knowing it's you, I'm pretty sure you won't shut up even if your life depended on it."

"Well I'm bored!"

"Whose fault was it that we had to be stuck in this shack?"

"You can't blame this on me you little Shrimp!"

Sin was getting annoyed. "Hn, says the girl who's shorter than me!" Hiei mocked.

"That's it! I'm gonna make you say Uncle!" Without hesitation, Sin pounced at Hiei, pinning him on the floor. Hiei was too stunned that he couldn't react for some seconds. Once he recovered though, he avoided Sin's attempt to keep his hands in one place. In a split second, their places were switched. Now Hiei had her underneath him.

"You have guts in you Brat, I'll tell you that," he said with a scowl.

"I'm not short," Sin twitched.

"Lying about something so obvious is usele-"Hiei's eyes suddenly got wide and pushed away from Sin in time to dodge a kunai thrown at him. The kunai hit the wall, burying itself halfway through. Both Hiei and Sin turned to where it came from.

"If you want to keep your family jewels in tact, I suggest you don't rape my friend in my bedroom," Emina twitched from the doorway with the tray of snacks balanced on one hand and a set of kunais on her other hand; tucked between her fingers. Sin's face turned beat red. She found herself thinking of Hiei's body…_"Stop it Sin!"_ she scolded herself mentally.

"What family jewels?" Sin asked. She was ignored.

"So if it's not in your bedroom, I can take her?" Hiei smirked suggestively. This surprised Sin tremendously; turning her already flushed face crimson.

Emina gritted her teeth; the thought of someone like him touching her precious friend annoyed her. "That's not what I meant!" Emina yelled while throwing another kunai.

"Tsk tsk…That's what it sounded like little Kitty," Orpheus appeared behind her; Emina threw a kunai at him too; too bad he dodged it.

"E-Emi-chan," Sin sweat dropped. "Calm down, I wasn't hurt; really."

"Hn, as if anyone would want to rape a loudmouth like you," commented Hiei; earning him a hit on the head from Sin. "No wonder you don't have friends!"

"Friends are for weaklings."

"Anyway," Emina interrupted; noticing her friend's disappointed face. "How's the wound?" She ran her hand over the bandage and couldn't help but notice something weird. Emina withdrew her hand and kept her thoughts to herself. "It's fine Emi-chan! Thanks for the medicine!"

Emina smiled and put the tray down on the small table, "No problem!"

"So, have you heard about the new band?" Sin asked.

"Of course! I'm going tonight! How about you?"  
"Yep, I'm going! But…" Sin's eyes trailed down on her rather dirty clothes. She didn't want to go home for her parents would freak out; preventing her from going to the concert. Emina understood and nodded. "Have no fear! I'll lend you some clothes," Emina couldn't help but add "the short ones of course."

"I'm just an inch shorter than you Emi-chan," Sin pouted.

"I know, but you're still shorter," Emina giggled and got tackled by Sin. Unknown to them, the two male demons already slipped out of the room.

"So," Sin started as she put on Emina's clothes. "Are you still interested in Shuichi?"

Emina couldn't help but feel annoyed. _Why is she asking?_ She thought to herself. "Eh? Why do you ask?" her innocent tone masked her darker feelings.

"Well, you're hanging around the new student so much; you even let him come to your house and-"

"Speaking of Shuichi," Emina interrupted. She didn't want to talk about Orpheus. "Where is he?"

"Oh! Well…um, you see…h-he needed to get me something so he kinda…stepped out for a while," Sin stammered. She was unprepared. _Damn that kitsune! _

"Oh…" Emina sipped her juice, the disgusting seed of jealousy sprouting yet again.

**

* * *

**

"So what's a demon like you doing here?" Hiei confronted the other demon.

"I can ask you the same thing. Why is it that a thief like you is taking orders from the Spirit World?" Orpheus gave Hiei a mocking grin.

"That's my business. Don't change the subject."

There was a long pause. The ticking of a clock was heard as well as the leaky tap in the bathtub.

"Well, I'm afraid that if I tell you, then I'd have to kill you."

Hiei smirked. "You think that a demon like you can kill _me_?" he was answered with another devious smile. "Don't make me laugh."

Before the clock ticked again, Hiei disappeared in a flash only to reappear in front of Orpheus with his katana pressed up against Orpheus's neck. "But I'm warning you," Hiei pressed the blade further; drawing a thin line of crimson blood from Orpheus's flesh. "If you ever hurt Sin, I promise that your head will slide off your neck ever so beautifully." His grip on the katana tightened for emphasis. Orpheus drew out his claws and shot them out to scratch Hiei's skin off. Hiei was too fast; the next second, he was away from Orpheus's reach.

"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for that vixen," Orpheus twitched; irritated that he missed.

"No," Hiei sheathed his katana. "I'm merely interested about her history; who knows," an evil expression appeared on his face. "She might be of used to me."

**

* * *

**

Kurama and Botan returned after an hour; they didn't get any other information. Kurama sweat dropped when he saw Hiei bickering with Emina.

"They're fighting about my clothes," Sin declared with a sweat drop as well.

They all headed out; Sin and Emina side by side as the others walked in full alert.

"I didn't think the school's heart throb was interested in his friend," Orpheus teased as Kurama accidentally walked next to him; he mentally cursed.

"I don't know what you're implying," Kurama stated; boredom written all over his face.

"I meant Sin. She's a fine girl isn't she?" Orpheus noted a flicker of emotion on Hiei's face; it vanished immediately.

"What?!" Kurama was baffled.

"No need to hide it," Orpheus's innocent expression irritated Kurama greatly. "I though you were interested in Emina, but it seems that I am mistaken," Orpheus winked. With a shrug, Orpheus said, "One less rival for me!" He walked ahead and openly glomped Emina. Sin shouted at him while he kept a possessive hold onto Emina. Emina sweat dropped.

"Looks like he's serious about your love interest Kurama," Hiei teased the fox. Kurama only gave him the silent treatment. But inside; Kurama was overflowing with anger.

"Oh come on Hiei!" Botan's head suddenly went into view; she was standing on Kurama's other side. "We _both _know that Kurama doesn't like her!"

Hiei scoffed and continued walking.

Orpheus departed from the group as soon as the club was in sight. The Bouncer let everyone in; even Hiei who didn't have a pass which was rather suspicious. Once inside, the pulsing beat of the music seeped in everyone's skins. It was as if the music was drowning every coherent thought inside their minds; leaving only the strongest ones. Of course, it wasn't any problem with Hiei and Kurama; even for Botan. To Sin, she was just enjoying the new selection of music. It was refreshing to find such a good band.

On the stage, Orpheus was found in front armed with his guitar. Sin had to admit, he looked kind of cool like that.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?" Orpheus's alluring voice was heard through the clear speakers. He was answered by a continuous shout from the crowd. "That's great! Now! Time to draw out your true heart's desires! Listen carefully to this song."

Was it her imagination or did Orpheus's eyes just flashed? Sin shook her head. It was just the crowded room messing up her mind. "I Will Possess Your Heart," Sin blinked as Orpheus's words seemed as if…enchanted. Sin looked back at Hiei and Kurama, they seemed panicked. Botan beckoned to her.

As soon as the intro started with the keyboard, the flickering lights dimmed down, only leaving the band visible to with a slight crimson hue. The deep bass line followed, alluring everyone that was in sight. "T-This is definitely _not _a normal concert," Botan closed her ears. Sin cocked her head, what was wrong with Botan? "This noise," Hiei gritted his teeth. "It's scathing my ears."

"But we can't leave," Kurama was trying to endure the powerful demon energy penetrating his brain. It was a song, true, but an enchanted one; one filled with something pure evil.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with the music?" Sin was puzzled.

"Seems like you're too weak to sense it," Botan pointed out. Sin pouted but listened to the song.

As soon as Orpheus started singing, his sultry voice pierced through Emina's head. She was petrified. The demon energy emanating from the music and Orpheus's voice was overpowering her senses.

It wasn't _just _an ordinary bass line.

It wasn't _just _an ordinary guitar riff.

It wasn't _just _an ordinary piano melody.

The lyrics were spectacular, but the phrase that kept repeating in Emina's mind was rather threatening.

_I will posses your heart. _

Orpheus was enchanting her; using the constant rhythm and timing of the song to keep her in a trance. Emina was not strong. She knew she fell into a trap. Her head throbbed and her most powerful desire really did surface.

_I will posses your heart. _

She clutched her head. _"This can't be right," _she thought to herself. The only coherent thought in her mind was to hurt her best friend. To eliminate her! To destroy her so that she can have Shuichi all to herself.

_I will posses your heart. _

The damn melody was haunting her mind. It succeeded to infiltrate her every senses that it became the only thing she can hear. Not the howling of the clubbers, not the applause when the music was done; not even the next song. No, none of those were powerful enough to retrieve her already violated psyche.

Orpheus knew he succeeded; he knew that the seed of darkness inside Emina's heart was now sprouting; faster than ever. Just one more push and her heart is his to own; to use it however he wanted.

"A special shout out," manipulating his power, Orpheus added some extra charm in his voice to draw everyone's attention. He nodded towards the light techie and soon enough, a bright beam of crystal clear spot light landed on Kurama and Sin. "Congratulations to our new couple."

Orpheus gave them a toothy grin; seeing as their dumbstruck expression was priceless. Not only that, thunder started rumbling in the now darkening skies.

* * *

**Alright! This is dedicated to my buddy Sin! Happy valentines day to everyone and remember; Don't let ANYONE possess your heart...of course, if it's someone as awesome and as hot as Kurama or Hiei...and *coughs* Orpheus, then its fine *grins* **

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more~!**

**Reviews are always welcome...*hint hint***


	7. Chapter 7 Time Jumps and separation

**Proper Disclaimers Apply! Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me; the awesome Yoshihiro Togashi rightfully owns it! Thank you for reading my stories and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Reviews and critiques are always welcome and appreciated!**

**Thank you for your time! **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"This is so _wrong!_" Sin yelled mentally as soon as that stupid announcement was made. She immediately looked at Emina and was worried.

"_I need to tell her it's not true!" _

Sin moved forward; intending to go to her friend when suddenly Hiei stepped in front of her. "If you value your life, you wouldn't touch her." His voice is filled with warning. It puzzled her greatly. Was Hiei warning her _against _her best friend? Her most trusted Emina? That can't be right. When Sin looked up to see her best friend again, Emina was already gone.

**

* * *

**

Eyes flickering with hatred, Emina scrambled out of the club. Her claws were appearing and soon enough, her fangs did so as well.

_This can't be! _She thought.

All throughout her life she had been polishing her ability to blend in with the humans and yet, just a tiny flick of demon energy towards her and she came undone. Hiding inside the alley, Emina fought to catch her breath.

"Oh my~! What a _lovely _sight!"

Emina growled in time to see Orpheus standing on top of the high wall. He had a strange grin on but Emina knew what it meant.

"What do you want with me Orpheus?" Emina forced the words out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid you're thinking to highly of yourself little kitty," Orpheus jumped down from the wall and landed in front of Emina. "All we're really after is Sin. True, you are a useful _tool;_ we were going to tell you that a bit later but it seems that you're a bit to keen on the ones you don't trust." Orpheus smiled in a sick manner. "Consider yourself lucky."

A stream of emotions went through Emina's mind. Was she not enough? Not important enough to be needed by anyone? Why is it that it's always _Sin_? Even the one she likes chose Sin over her.

But the more rational part of Emina's mind was still audible and it said, "_You're her best friend Emina, you should help her."_

Storm clouds were already gathering overhead. Strips of lighting could be seen and a distant thunder could be heard.

"What do you want with Sin?" Emina asked more calmly than she felt at that moment.

"That, little kitty, is a secret," Orpheus put his index finger over his mouth in a hushing gesture.  
"Well in that case, I won't help you," Emina composed herself and moved to walk around Orpheus. He didn't let her pass.

"Oh but you don't have a choice little kitty," his voice was charmed yet again so that Emina was having a hard time concentrating. "Right now, there's an evil desire in you, and that my dear, will feed the seed. Once it's done, _she _will take over."  
Before she could run or dodge, Orpheus pinned Emina against the wall and forced her into a heated kiss.

**

* * *

**

Hiei couldn't care less about the announcement, but one thing's for sure; the kitsune's calm demeanor seemed to falter when the announcement was done. Hiei noticed that Kurama's temper was flickering dangerously even though the fox didn't show it.

"Kurama, I didn't know you and Sin are…ya know," Botan made a face that suggested their relationship.

To Hiei _and _Botan's amazement, Kurama glared.

"I am not in such a relationship with her, neither am I planning to be in one," Kurama managed to still sound smart despite being angry.

"That's right!" Sin joined the conversation. "I don't have the slightest feeling for this fox!"  
When the lights came on, another voice spoke in the microphone; it was very familiar. "May I have your attention please?"

Sin and the crew looked at the stage. Sin's eyes widened as she saw who the speaker was.  
"We would like to inform you…" her had venom in his voice. Kurama twitched. Botan was clueless and Hiei went in front of Sin.

"This is bad," Kurama stated as he eyed the entrance, it was blocked.

"…that tonight; you'll need to dance like there's no tomorrow!"

The music started yet again, the audience and club goers applaud and cheered as the light went out for the final time.

Sin felt the heat inside the room as the masses of bodies danced like there was no tomorrow. "Hiei…this doesn't feel right…" It was very dark and only the flashing lights allowed her to see the figures dancing. She could feel the tension amongst her friends, they were on high alert.

It was obvious that the enemy had a plan and it looked as if they had the advantage. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just your regular club crowd. The music was oddly irritating to the ears, but that was probably only due to Sin's uneasiness. She couldn't concentrate on one thing since the lights made everything flicker. She was about to move around and try to find the other when suddenly, a blade was pressed against her neck.

"H-Hiei…don't play around with your katana," she mused at the possibility that Hiei was joking around. But then again, Hiei is not a person who plays with his katana…he's always serious. Either she's in trouble with the enemy or with Hiei, neither is a good idea.  
She reacted by impulse, her hand shot back and elbowed the entity. She heard him grunt and without wasting any time, she ran forward. If she was right, she felt a spark of demon energy. T

hat person was a demon. The only thing in her mind was to find Kurama and Hiei immediately and maybe Emina too. No, she _must _find Emina.

If these demons are indeed here to cause trouble, she couldn't leave her friend knowing that she might be in trouble.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Sin heard a sickening thump next to her. She didn't stop to see what it was and kept going.

Unknown to her, above everyone inside the club was a fierce battle. Hiei and Kurama, with their keen demon senses, were able to track the demon. Their hunch was correct; it was the same exact demon that extended the invitation to them.

If they were a second late, this demon would have already taken Sin's head off. When Hiei heard her say, "H-Hiei…don't play around with your katana," it alerted the fire youkai that something was indeed wrong. He sprung into action and as soon as Sin got away, he attacked the offender. Kurama joined the fight as well as soon as he got Botan out of the dance floor.

"This isn't your fight little thieves," said the demon in a mocking tone as he lashed his sword towards them, jumping on the column that supported the ceiling.

"We already made it our business," Kurama lashed his rose whip at the demon, it dodged. The demon smirked, "I wouldn't wield that dangerous of a weapon in _here _fox." The demon motioned at the dancing bodies on the dance floor.

"You think we care about the lives of those petty humans?" Hiei didn't hesitate to attack the demon with his katana. The demon deflected the attack and smirked.  
"I see…so you don't mind me doing this then?"

With one swift sweep of his hand, the demon emitted a series of demonic energy that are shaped like blades. It swept down across the mass of people and like a lawn mower, the blades sliced through their flesh and their heads were decapitated.

The attack was only on one side of the dance floor and Hiei was relieved since Sin was safe. Sickening thuds of the corpses were heard.

"And may I ask why you did that?" Kurama kept his cool well.

The demon just kept his sadistic smile on, "the scent of blood warms me up." Hiei scoffed, "then we have something in common," he stated and put his katana in its sheath.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at the fire youkai incredulously.

Hiei jumped down from the column he was standing on and walked away, "I don't feel like fighting him."

Kurama shook his head at Hiei and faced his opponent. "I guess it's just you and me the-"

The demon sucked his teeth and sheathed his sword as well, "As disappointing as it is…duty calls," in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Poor Kurama was left hanging. He twitched and was about to follow Hiei when a bloodcurdling scream was heard. To his surprise, the lights were already on. _When did that happen?_

He looked down in time to see the dead bodies slumped bloody on the dance floor and the live ones are screaming in horror. He scanned the floor for Sin and spotted her immediately. She looked horror stricken and stiff.

She couldn't move.

It was Sin's first time seeing dead bodies right under her nose. Before she could scream, the lights in her mind switched off and she fainted.

* * *

The night was horrible for Sin.

She couldn't close her eyes without seeing those dead bodies on the dance floor. The image was so atrocious that it seemed etched permanently in her mind. Sure she joked about images of murder and death, but she never thought the real one, the real death and killing spree would leave a scar in her mind.

She hit the alarm clock a second after it rang. It was no use pretending that she slept at all. Not a wink of sleep! She sat up and stared blankly at a random poster in her room. Different arguments spiraled through her mind.

Was last night real?  
Not a horrible nightmare?

No, she could clearly remember the stench of blood. The sickening thump, she remembered also, was that of a headless body. She clutched her head and blinked away the images.

She'll get used to it.

She _needs _to get used to it.

Besides, she's sure that it wasn't going to be her last time seeing dead carcasses of humans.

Sin wondered if Emina got out in time. She shuddered at the thought of her best friend being one of those headless corpses. She shook away the image and stood up. She needed to get ready for school. Getting inside the shower, she let the water wash away the sleepiness. She had to look normal in front of her parents.

She didn't want to worry them and the thought of being interrogated and reminiscing that night chilled her to the bones.

It didn't take her while to get ready and before she could even remember what she did in the kitchen, she was out on the streets walking to school. Unknown to her, her parents knew something was wrong with their daughter.

Sin walked silently with blank eyes. She didn't even notice the presence that was following her until Hiei's ever sarcastic tone was heard. "Just that simple death unnerved you eh?" it was followed by a chuckle, and for sure it wasn't of humor. Sin ignored him and sighed. Of course he'd act like this.  
No sooner, she saw Kurama waiting on the same corner as if nothing bad ever happened.

"Good morning," he greeted with a gentle smile. Sin gawked at him _and _Hiei. How could these two act like it was _nothing!?_

"Simple," Hiei answered her mental question. "We couldn't care less about those humans."

Sin looked at him then at Kurama. Kurama didn't meet her gaze and the silence indicated that they should get going if they didn't want to be late.

* * *

When Sin saw Emina nice and safe, she thought the day would be bearable. When it comes to cheering her up, nothing beats the smile of her best friend. But she was wrong. In class, when she went up to Emina, she received the side of her that Sin dreaded the most.

"I think it's best for you to stop talking to me," Emina's icy gaze broke Sin's heart, crushing her already bad day.  
"E-Emi-chan…is this about Shuichi? Because if it is I'm sorry! It's not-" before she could finish her plea, Emina cut her off.

"I don't feel like talking about that," Emina needed to do _anything _just to protect her best friend, even if it involves making Sin hate her on purpose. "Once my mind's made, I don't plan on changing it. Now, if you'll excuse me," Emina bowed her head slightly and walked off.

Sin stood there, petrified. She couldn't believe it! Surely this day couldn't get any worst!

* * *

"May I ask why you decided that?" Orpheus leaned on the door frame of the library. Emina didn't look at him and just scribbled on her notebook. "Decided what?"

She heard Orpheus growl menacingly and hit the table threateningly, "_That! _Why did you do _that _to Sin! You're messing with our plan on-"

He was silenced by Emina's venomous gaze.  
"I never did plan on helping you. Sure, I have dark desires that I want to quench, but I don't need your help."

Orpheus returned the glare and bared his fangs at the cat demon, "You can't go against _us; _I assure you that."

With a challenging smirk, she said, "Let's see about that."

Orpheus stood up while hitting the table one more time, "Oh we'll see alright." And with a somewhat victorious smile, he repeated "_We'll see."_

Emina shuddered at his charmed voice.

She knew he was strong but she's willing to do anything. She won't let them hurt Sin. No, that's not an option. Emina took it upon herself to protect her best friend, even from Emina herself.

* * *

Outside, Sin felt horrible.

"Stop moping like a stupid idiot," Hiei commented as he sat on the branch, eyeing the brunette.

"For once, can you just…shut up?" the new tone in her voice surprised the fire oni but didn't stop his pestering.

"Hn. Nothing good will happen to you if you stick around that white haired girl eitherway, so why not end the relationship earlier?"

Sin frowned and looked up at the demon, "What makes you say that?"

Hiei smirked and jumped off the tree, landing right in front of Sin. "For one, do you really think she _bought _those priceless weapons with her _own _money?"

Sin's eyes widened. He wasn't implying that Emi was a-…

"Another, _where _do you think she works?"

"At the café?"

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think that's the only job she has?"

Sin was about to comment on that but the bell rang, instructing them to go back to class.

* * *

She was gasping for breath as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Is _this _everything you've got?" Hiei stated as he stood on a tree branch while looking at the disheveled girl. It's been three hours since they've started training and Sin wasn't able to even touch Hiei.

This irritated the brunet greatly. How can she catch up to him when she can't even see his movements?

"It's because you're weak and have no talent whatsoever."

Sin twitched. It wasn't fair! She just discovered her demonic abilities over a month ago and she's now expected to reach Hiei's level!

"Well life's never been fair so suck it up and concentrate."

Sin had to comply and tried harder. Recently, there had been minor disturbances from weak demons. Though they're not much of a threat, Sin knew that she had to work harder in learning how to use her ability. One cannot defend herself with mere knowledge that she _has _that ability; she needs hands-on practices. What's more, she's trying to distract herself by working hard. Months of being ignored by Emina, with exceptions of talking in class for educational matters, was taking a toll on her. She missed her best friend but knowing Emina, she won't go back on her words.

Speaking of Emina, she's been out from school for a week now. _"I'm worried." _Usually, Sin would have visited her already. Sin was cut off from her thoughts when a sharp pain penetrated her senses.

"Oof!"

She was on her knees and clutched her arm; she accidentally ran into a tree. Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why is it that _I'm _the one who gets stuck with _you_?"

Sin stood up and brushed the dust away, "Because Kurama said he was going somewhere important…"

Hiei scoffed.

"As if. He's probably off to no good," Hiei looked up the sky knowingly. "No time for breaks, next time a demon might attack, you're head could be ripped off your shoulder."

Sin gulped and nodded as the practice went on.

* * *

While Hiei and the little brown fox demon were practicing, Kurama was on his way home from school. Earlier that week, he was asked to organize a program for the Science Club and, seeing as he couldn't decline, ended up organizing everything. Once everything was done, he didn't stay any much longer.

He sighed.

This past month was uneventful despite the minor disturbances from low class demons. He looked up the sky and took a deep breath and a thought about a certain white haired girl flashed through his mind. As much as he wanted to ward off the lingering thoughts of her, he just couldn't. The past week that she wasn't in school was a disappointment to him.

He didn't want to admit but secretly, Kurama developed a hobby of stealing glances at the albino; seeing as she somehow stopped hanging around him and Sin. He was always thinking about her and it always irked him that he was too much of a coward to just walk up and tell her that _everything _was a lie. What happened that night in the club was a lie! Maybe it has more to do with pride than cowardice.

But either way, he failed at it.

Kurama shook his head. He needed to stop drifting off when walking, it's very dangerous. He set his eyes on the road ahead of him and to his surprise; the object of his thoughts was standing just a couple of yards away!

He couldn't believe it!

As if feeling his presence, Emina turned his way and saw him. Her eyes widened slightly but instantly went back to their normal, indifferent manner. She looked at Kurama calmly but inside, she's screaming, yelling profanities to herself and willing to run away.

But she couldn't.

No. The albino couldn't run from the person who stole her heart and unconsciously tortured her.

"Emina, how are you?" his gentle voice soothed her exhausted being. "You haven't been to school lately and we were worried! Sin's out of her wits end and-"

Emina looked up at him and silenced him with a new look on her eyes.

Sin, yes that girl; her best friend.

The reason why she's suffering

But Emina shook her head.

"_Still not good…time to work harder…"_

"Will you do me a favor Shuichi-kun?" her smile was irresistible, how could he resist?

"Depends on what the favor is."

Emina looked at him directly, "Promise me you won't talk to me ever again."

This took him by surprise. What did he do? He was sure he didn't do something stupid, "Emina, w-what are you-"

Without letting him finish, Emina bowed gently and ran away; never looking back.

* * *

"_State your progress," said Erebos in a deep commanding voice. _

_Orpheus took a deep breath and gave Arsen a distressed glance. Two months have passed without any sign of the cat demon and their time was running out. Despite having the seed inside her, Emina was not of any use if she's nowhere near Sin!_

"_Forgive us my Lord, but our tool is nowhere to be found." Orpheus stated as calmly as he could._

_There was silence. _

"_But don't worry! We'll find her! We're confident that she's-" Arsen started rambling when he was cut off by a deep growl._

"_Silence!! I don't need your promises! I need to see _results._ One more chance, that's all I'm going to give you. If you fail me once again, I _will_ not be merciful." _

_And with a loud crack, the communicator snapped, broken and fell on the ground. Lord Erebos was, indeed, a powerful figure. _

* * *

So! Another chapter out! Yes yes it's full of time skips. I mean, if I _really _write all those months it'll be long and you guys would loose interest! But anyway, I hope you guys like it! This is for my buddy Sin! Yep, she exists

Don't forget to review and/or message me!

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Till next time!

Hiei and Kurama says bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Amusement Park with Demons

**It's been SO! Long since I've updated! I mean...it feels like it's been a decade or something! (Exaggeration here...hello)  
But anyway, now that summer's here and school is out, I'm planning on updating a lot! Yes...I don't have a life, but you like my stories anyway! haha! **

**Thank you guys for reading my stories and putting up with my irregular schedule. I hope this chapter would do justice to your waiting. If not, then there's a new chapter coming up next week. **

**Before I forget, PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! So there...you can't sue me for not giving the right credits. Now, enough ranting from me and on with the story! ha ha!**

* * *

"Tell me again _why _it's always me who gets stuck with you," Hiei grumbled as he walked through the forest with Sin. She stretched her arms and lifted her face up at the warm sun, "Because! You're not supposed to wander away for more than 5 miles away from me _and _because Kurama's busy!"

"That still doesn't explain why I need to go with you to that disgusting city of yours."

Sin rolled her eyes and continued walking alongside the grumpy fire demon. This was one in a million chances that Hiei was willing to go with her downtown. Well, not completely willing. It took some negotiation involving free days that Sin would not bother him. But it was worth it. Though he might seem like a rude, evil demon; which he is, Hiei stayed with Sin throughout her depressing times. The long months without hearing anything about her best friend was horrible! She didn't know what to think. Her parents tried their hardest to make her happy but it just didn't work.

She _tried _to be happy but it was easier said than done. If it wasn't for Hiei and his sarcastic and bitter comments, Sin wouldn't have been able to cope up. It was odd to think that his comments actually help her, but it did, in a rather…twisted way. His comments enabled her to cling on something, although it stings since they were the truth; the sting took her attention away from Emina.

"Why are we going there again?" asked Hiei as he walked unwillingly down the dirt path.

"Because you need some clothes," it was true! The boy needs more than that dress-like outfit. He needs something that will do justice to his well defined body. Sin's face turned a slight shade of red at the thought and had to remind herself that Hiei was a telepath, though it was too late. "You have a dirty mind Onna."

Sin stuck her tongue out at Hiei who didn't seem to notice.  
"I don't need clothes," Hiei said simply.

"Oh so you'd rather walk around naked? Wow, I didn't think you were like that Hiei!"

Hiei glared at the girl, "Another word from you and your tongue will fall off."

"Gosh! You can't even take a joke?" though inside, Sin knew that he wasn't kidding.

"I don't _joke_."

"You're so boring!" They were slowly entering the city. Though Hiei agreed to go, he still didn't want to go through those streets crawling with annoying humans. "Hn." and the silence settle back in again.

"You know if you really didn't _want _to go, you shouldn't have agreed!" It was odd. Sin didn't understand why she longed to know this person better. True, he was unpleasant and really out of hand, heck even _dangerous! _But that set her interest in him to spike up.

"I'd do anything just to get a whole day without your yapping mouth," was his reply. Sin pouted at him. That is what one expected from the fire youkai. Although she expected that, it still didn't prevent her from feeling a bit sad.

"So you really hate me that much?" The sudden change in her bubbly tone made Hiei look at the brunette. Did he do something wrong? Before he could ask her though, her voice came back to its normal characteristic.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Hiei found himself cringing at the high frequency of her voice. "…that…horrible…stupid…" he grumbled as he tried to clear his ear. "What the hell was that for?" he asked with a glare only to find the girl literally bouncing in place.

"There! Let's go! Pretty please with sugars and cherry on top? I really really _really _want to go!"

Hiei looked at her then at the colorful sign of the amusement park. "I don't like cherries and I couldn't care less about your wants."

He saw her face immediately fell from its chipper state and he couldn't explain why it bothered him so. Recently, he found himself looking forward to the times that he spent with her. It was an odd feeling and he longed to forget it. He dismissed it all the time and even went for a whole day telling himself that it was only because she has good potential. But another part of himself told him other wise.

With a defeated sigh, Hiei averted his eyes, "If I agree, would you stop making that _ridiculous _face?"

Sin's eyes lit up the moment he said those words and immediately gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Hi-chan!" Sin was experiencing such joy, failing to notice the upcoming reaction. Hiei wasn't at all used to close contact with other people so his first reaction was to push her away from him; making her fall on her behind. Sin stared up at him in shock, as well as the random onlookers in the street. Some whispered about rude teenagers and Hiei just glared at them, his katana already in hand and ready to be drawn.

He blinked at the sudden weight placed on his hand.

Looking down, he saw Sin, already up from the street and gripping his hand that held the katana, her eyes telling him to stop. He twitched and complied to her silent request. "Don't ever hug me again," he said quietly as he withdrew his hand.

The onlookers scattered immediately.

Sin looked at him sadly but let it go. It's not like she expected more from him. She silently cursed at her stupidity and continued their short walk towards the amusement park.

Hiei gave her a side glance, examining the girl next to him. There was a tinge of guilt inside him but he extinguished it. There wasn't any reason for him to feel _guilty _towards this girl, he didn't do anything. In fact, _she _was the one who needed to keep her distance.

But what _is _this annoying sickening feeling?

It was strange and he couldn't put a finger on it.

Nonetheless, as soon as they stepped inside the boundary of the amusement park, Hiei's senses alerted him that they were, in fact, in a danger zone.

* * *

It had been months since she last set foot on the human world and Emina quite missed the fresh air. True, the land was polluted but it still beats the blood-filled stench of Makai's surroundings. She looked around and felt refreshed.

She _knew _she wasn't as weak as she was before and felt confident that nothing could penetrate her newly formed mental barrier. She was prepared to meet Sin and to fix whatever problem there has been.  
Emina was sure that whatever tricks that Orpheus throws at her won't work.

With a confident grin, Emina walked down the street silently enjoying the busy streets of the city.

"So we've decided to finally show up eh?" an all too familiar voice said beside her. It was laced with agitation that Emina quite enjoyed.

"Hello to you too Orpheus, what brings a mold like you out in the open?"

Orpheus glared at her but didn't let his irritation known. "You know that when you were gone, those two just hit it off pretty well! Your absence made their…relationship blossom!" Hints of charm were found in his voice.

Emina simply smiled, it just didn't affect her anymore, "And your point is?"

Orpheus growled loudly and pushed Emina against a lamp post, his fangs bared at her and his eyes glowing dangerously. "Remember _this;_ you _will_ pay for ruining our plan."

Emina smiled at him sweetly which irked the demon even more. "Sorry bud, but," her eyes flickered in return as she flashed her own sharp incisors. "I have no intention of paying my non-existent debt."

With a massive amount of demon energy that Orpheus didn't expect, Emina unleashed a small amount of it towards him; sending the Enchanter flying across the street. Before any human eyes could find the culprit, Emina was gone; leaving a very infuriated demon behind.

* * *

Hiei was alert as ever. He didn't take his eyes off the girl even for a single moment! No matter where she went, he followed. Despite the fact that she _claims _to have gotten stronger, which she has, he had to admit; she still didn't have that strong of an awareness when it comes to weak presences. This perturbed Hiei. It annoyed him and…he couldn't decipher what the other emotion was but he didn't bother finding out.

All he knew was lowering his guard meant that Sin could be in great danger.

"Hi-chan, try this!" Hiei was cut off from his mental musings and was taken off guard by the sudden sweetness spreading on his tongue. He looked pointedly at Sin who was currently holding a mass of pink cotton.

"You _dare _feed me that poor excuse of-"

Sin didn't waste time and shoved another piece of cotton candy in his mouth, this time, a bit bigger. That ought to make him stop talking. She noticed his face softened as he studied the new flavor that was introduced to him and she couldn't stop herself from saying, "You are _so _adorable!"

Hiei ignored, "So what _is_ that _strange _thing?"

He pointed at the pink cotton candy.

"Oh this? It's just candy! Isn't it sweet?" she smiled at him happily and took his hand, placing the candy in it. "Hold it and follow me!"

Hiei was too fascinated, though he won't admit it, at the cotton candy that he didn't even fight her pulling. Sin was secretly having fun watching him. The candy made him less threatening and more adorable!

Sometimes she wondered about her tastes in guys.

She pulled Hiei towards the ice cream stand and looked at the vendor with glee.  
"One chocolate mouse please!"

The vendor nodded and prepared the dessert while Hiei eyed her suspiciously. "Why the sudden feeding spree, Onna? Are you trying to poison me?"

Sin just chuckled at him and shook her head, "No silly! I'm merely showing you how _great _human foods are!" She took the ice cream from the man and handed it to Hiei. He didn't take it.

"It tastes better than that candy!" she coaxed him into eating it.

Hiei merely stared at the wispy swirl on top of the cone. It didn't look edible at all.

Sin wrinkled her nose and pouted, "You're such a coward! Just a mere dessert beat you-" Sin didn't finish her sentence because Hiei immediately took the cone from her and licked the weird looking thing. To his surprise, it _did _taste good and he looked at it with innocent amazement.

She couldn't restrain an "AW" and it escaped from her lips, prompting Hiei of his reactions. He glowered at her and she found the ice cream shoved in her mouth, the rest that didn't fit ended on her shirt and on the ground.

"You're annoying," he scoffed and put his hands in his coat and proceeded to walk the other direction.

"You are _mean!_" she yelled as she scrambled to wipe off the ice cream on her shirt and ran after him. "It's a rude thing to do that Hiei. If someone says you're cute you say 'thank you' not shove stuff in their mouths!"

"Are you even _aware _of the things you say?" Hiei looked at her.

"…yes?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. What now?"

Sin stopped and looked around. There were so many rides to choose from! "Well…we can- nah, that's boring. Oh! We can ride the-…nah, too childish. Hey Hiei! Do you want to try that-…I'm sure you don't"

"Just pick a damn ride woman!"

Sin gave him a serious look and said, "You can't rush someone to pick a ride!" With that, she stuck her tongue out at him and ran away towards the Mirror House.

Hiei was about to just let her be, but the sudden presence of the kitsune alerted him even more.

He wondered why Kurama suddenly appeared in this area.  
"What are you doing here Kitsune?" Hiei asked and on cue, Kurama _was _indeed behind a food stall. "I could ask you the same thing Hiei, but there's no time for explanations," Kurama became silent, making Hiei look at him.

Kurama's eyes roamed the vicinity and Hiei followed suit. What he saw sparked his interest as well as his caution.

There were bugs _everywhere! _

Not just any normal bugs. Hiei and Kurama knew that these bugs were from the demon world…and that's not normal!

"So I'm guessing we're being summoned?" Hiei's tone didn't have any amusement in it.

Kurama nodded and turned to lead the way towards the portal that Botan told him about. Hiei grunted and started to follow only to stop for a moment of hesitation.

_Am I forgetting something? _He thought but decided to shrug it off and follow the red-headed kitsune.

* * *

Sin entered the Mirror House and noticed a sign that says, "Don't let the mirrors deceive you."

_Some kind of warning, _she mused with interest, but more with amusement. She thought it was cheesy since the house of mirrors was nothing more than a trick. The truth is, the room wasn't probably that big and the passages were simpler than they seemed.

Sin encountered the first mirror and continued her journey through the maze without any sign of disturbances. It took her a good full 10 minutes when she finally stopped and looked back, realizing that Hiei disappeared! "…or rather ditched me…" she added which was likely for him to do.

Sin pouted and decided to try and retrace her tracks in hopes that he might've followed her but got lost since this is quite new to him. She giggled inwardly at the thought of Hiei looking like a little lost kid.

Her happy thoughts were cut short though for a sudden banging on the walls seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

She stopped and was finally on full alert. Now that she wasn't distracted by Hiei's presence, she finally detected the slight trace of demon energy around. Sin mentally slapped herself. How could she miss this _very _important detail! Wasn't she strong enough to detect it? She scoffed at that comment. She knew she wasn't strong enough which was infuriating.

Sin braced herself for the possible upcoming danger and decided that she needed to get out of this place. She turned and to her horror, it dawned on her that…she…forgot where the next passage was!

She cursed herself nonstop and frantically placed her hand, groping the mirror-filled walls. Her reflection just seems to go on and on endlessly as well as the walls _and _the mirrors themselves; it confused her. And the panic accompanying it didn't help either.

Sin stopped and took a deep breath. Panicking won't help and getting stuck in here was the last thing she wanted to do. She looked around, searching calmly for the way out when the banging she heard earlier sounded again, but this time it was closer.

"What the hell is that?"

Her question was immediately answered when there were numerous shuffling noises around her. Sin stepped back, her eyes wide in anxiety. The mirrored room wasn't helping ease her fears either, the constant reflection of herself made it seem so…intense!

She concentrated and reached behind her. Whatever enters her line of vision will need to be hit by her…weapon.

The shuffling was eerily getting closer. The mirrors made it seem like she's trapped in an endless room with so many useless 'Sin's. When she thought that _that_ thing was just about to pop in from one of the unseen passages, the shuffling immediately stopped.

Sin blinked and stared, her hand clutching her weapon.

"Well…that's odd…"

The silence was deafening and she could see herself almost panting with anticipation.

She made sure to listen.  
Nothing.

Suddenly, a bluish carcass appeared and fell on the floor, its eyes rolled at the back of its head and its mouth opened in a silent scream of terror. Sin gasped and stepped backward. Whatever killed that thing is dangerous!

In fact, she felt its presence. She wasn't alone in this room and that other person, whatever it is, is quite strong!

It's approaching.

There!

Her eyes darted towards the dead body and the presence came closer.

Just a bit more and she'll know who…

She gripped her weapon. Whatever it is, it needs to…

Emina's beautiful face popped out and her smile brightened up ever mirror in the Mirror house. "Hey there Sin-chan!" her melodious voice seemed…enchanting.

Sin stared at her best friend. Was the terror finally catching up on her, making her hallucinate?

"Are you okay? Did this _thing _hurt you?" Emina looked at the dead blue thing.

Sin still couldn't talk as she gaped at her best friend. If this was indeed a hallucination, it was quite realistic!

Emina walked towards her and stared at Sin with her red eyes, her smile was oddly…different. "Didn't you miss your 'ol BFF?"

Finally, Sin snapped out of her trance and glomped Emina. "Emi-chan, where have you been? I missed you!" her grasp around Emina was really tight!

Emina chuckled and hugged her dear friend back. "I decided to go on an early vacation, nothing special. What's important is that I'm back."

Sin nodded and pulled away, her eyes landing at the dead blue person. He was _really _blue. Not blue as in pale but…**blue!** "W-What is that?" Sin wondered, recoiling behind her friend.

Emina looked at it but not until she noticed the staff in Sin's hand. Emina cocked her head and looked at it closely. It wasn't a regular staff. It was made of vines that looked like barbed wires, considering that they're deathly black. Not only that, it seemed to be coming from Sin's arm!

Sin gasped. She forgot about the weapon! Now Emina would think that she's a freak! "E-Emi-chan, please don't be scared! I-"

Emina's eyes flashed and looked at Sin, silencing her, "I'm not scared at all."

Sin blinked. Did Emina's eyes just…_flashed? _That couldn't be right; must've been the light. But then again, who _was _this person? Earlier, the unknown presence that she felt wasn't that of Emina's. Could it be that this person is not Emina? But that couldn't be right. Sin would know if this person is an impostor. Then if that's the case…why does this Emina feel _different? _

Different questions flooded through Sin's mind and it made her dizzy. Finally, she settled with, "What happened to you?"

* * *

**So! How was that? Tell me your oppinion and sugestions! I wanna know what you think about my story! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Now, it's time to go, till next time! Ja ne! XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Are You Really Emina?

**Hmm...what do we have here? **

**-Gasp- A new chapter? YES! IT IS! I'm so happy I can finally update on days that I promised! ...wait...well...actually I didn't promise anything. Heck I don't care, I told my mind so it counts as a promise...-shifty eyes- **

**Anyway! Here's a new installment and PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Enough about those paranoia then, on with the story! Hope you guys like it! **

**-cough- I don't mind if you review -cough-**

* * *

Emina shook her head, dismissing the question. "We need to get out, it seems like the town's being invaded." Without her consent, Sin's hand was yanked by Emina; pulling her out of the mirrored house.

"W-What-"

Sin's question was cut short when she collided on Emina's back. She rubbed her nose and wriggled it, Emina's hand is in a protective stance. Sin looked over Emina's shoulder and gasped at what she saw. Those blue things that looked human were walking towards them! "Tch," she heard Emina say. "Whatever happens, don't help me," Emina said. Sin didn't approve but she didn't have time to oppose since Emina went head-on towards the Blue People.

Sin wasn't expecting any of these chains of events at all! First, Emina disappeared and Sin didn't quite understand how she did it. Not a second later, Emina reappeared again behind the Blue People and with a massive amount of demon energy that oddly resembles a streak of lightning; the Blue People went sprawling on the ground. Insects came out of their ears which disturbed Sin but held her tongue. Her eyes wide with disbelief, she looked at Emina.

Once Emina stopped, a satisfied grin appeared on her lips. Her eyes shifted swiftly, detecting the presence of the Makai Insects that escaped from their victims' ears. With one swift movement of her hand, the insects fell dead on the ground, their bodies cut in half. Emina was about to talk when Sin's voice cut her off.

"You're a demon?" the accusing tone she used oddly irked Emina and she didn't know why, at least for now.

"…I'm sorry Sin-chan, I couldn't tell you. I didn't know ho-" Emina was at the verge of pouring her feelings as to why she couldn't tell Sin but before she could explain further, Sin cut her off immediately.  
"So all this time…you chose to keep _this _important thing a secret _from_ **me**?"

Emina stared at her, her eyes almost flashing in anger. "Why are you so mad? It's not like _I'm _the only one who kept secrets! You're a demon too! Why didn't you tell _me_?"  
This silenced Sin for a moment but it didn't last long. Her irritation flared up even more. How _dare _she ask her when all the time, she was worrying about _Emina's _well-being? She was worried about _Emina's _opinion about her. She didn't _want_ Emina to hate her. But what does _Emina _do?

Run away without telling her anything then come back expecting her to be alright with everything?

Well she's wrong!

"I would've told you, but you were busy being self-centered and moping around because you failed to confess your feelings!" Sin really doesn't like the idea of having a fight with someone like Emina, but enough was enough.

Emina twitched. This was not the reunion she was hoping for at all! She was thinking more on the lines of those dramatic runs and hugs and laughs…but sadly, even those things aren't possible with her type of luck. "Maybe I _couldn't _confess because my _best friend _was busy flirting with him."

"Don't blame this on _me_! I'm the one who tried to hook you up together! You're just dense!"

Emina was having a hard time containing her anger, clouds were already gathering ahead and she didn't need another storm starting. "You are _such _a hypocrite you know?"

What is this?

Something's bubbling up her insides and she can't stop. Emina knew she would regret these things she's about to say but…she just could not stop!

"Excuse me?" Sin blinked. What did Emina mean?

"Yelling and getting mad at _me _because I kept a secret. _Why_ is it _such _a big deal? We found out! What's done is done!" Emina didn't get it. Why was Sin annoyed? Emina wasn't as angry as Sin is, that's for sure. But why did it irk Sin so much?

"You wanna know why it's a _big _deal?" Sin stepped up her tone. "Fine, I'll tell you. This whole time I've been worried _sick! _You broke our great best friend connection. You stopped going to school then completely disappeared! Finally, after god knows how long, you come back expecting me to accept the fact that you were _not _the girl I _thought _I knew!"

Emina was silent, calculating the situation.

"Not only that, that time in the club, you got me so worried! I didn't think you'd stand a chance from those demons. I didn't know you were one yourself! You got me so worried and depressed for no reason?"

Emina looked at Sin, her calm expression not faltering.  
"So," the sudden chill in Emina's voice made Sin look at her directly. "Let me get this straight," There was a smile on Emina's face. Not a happy or amused smile, but a smile that means something…negative. "You're mad at _me _because _you _had inconveniences. You're mad at _me _because _you _suffered for nothing, am I right?"

Sin thought of what she said and nodded.

"Well the, let me tell you this," it was an odd feeling for Sin to be at the receiving end of Emina's… "Bad side" but…apparently, it's happening. The clouds overhead slowly came in and…was that thunder she's hearing? Sin blinked; such a coincidence how the weather was agreeing with the situation. "You really are such an ungrateful girl."

Sin stared at Emina; the black vines on her hand slowly retreating, revealing her arm.

"You already _have _everything a girl could want," Emina approached the brunette with sure strides. "A good house, great parents, substantial supply of food," Emina stopped when she reached Sin, staring down at her. "You don't have to fight to survive _at all_." Lightning cracked the dark clouds, making Sin shake a bit, disliking the sight of lightning.

"You don't have to work or worry about how you're going to keep living under a roof because _everything _is provided for you…you have it going pretty easy! Yet…" Emina reached out and touched Sin's cheek delicately and ran her nails down to her chin slowly while lowering her face so that it's aligned with Sin's. Sin resisted the urge to move away. "Yet…you still complain about something…rather…irrelevant."

Without any warning, Sin felt sudden pressure on her chin and no sooner, she felt hot liquid trickle down her neck. Before Sin could assess what just happened, she saw Emina lick her finger and smirk at her. "How about I show you what _true _suffering is? Maybe then, I wouldn't be as bitter," there, she finally admitted it. Emina was jealous and bitter towards Sin. She wanted what Sin has, a life that's worry free.

But that would never happen. Not to a demon such as Emina who was thrown away because she was weak. As if to add some effect, lightning ran through the sky, accentuating Emina's statement.

After a short pause, the silence was broken by what seemed like…moaning? _What the fuck? _Sin looked around in time to see the approaching mob of Blue People then looked back at Emina who didn't seem to be quite her normal self. For one, Emina's eyes seemed to have no pupil whatsoever…they were…rather empty. As if you can peer through them and see her brain.

Well that was impossible but then again, everything happening _right now _was not possible!

"You better run away now," Even Emina's voice sounded oddly different. It was hers but …not quite. What's happening to Emina? "Or else these people would get you."

_Can things get even weirder than this?_ Sin thought. Apparently, things _can_ and _did _become a bit weirder. With thunder and lightning, Emina lifted her hand. Sin didn't understand but suddenly, as if obeying her, a crack of lightning shot down from the sky and hit one of the Blue People.  
Sin stared hard as lightning came shooting down from the angry sky one after another until the "infected" people around her vicinity were struck down on the ground. The insects immediately came out of the lifeless bodies of its victims and flew away, in search of their new hosts.

Before Sin could utter anything else, Emina was gone.

Sin didn't _know _what exactly was happening. She didn't understand _anything_ and was in a state of confusion.

Emina left again but not after saying and _sounding _so odd!

True, she had been selfish and only thought of her inconveniences but that wasn't enough to actually go off on a rampage! Sin tried to comprehend what Emina said. _"How about I show you what true suffering is?" _

Those were Emina's exact words and Sin thought that Emina would hit her so bad that it would hurt. Sin was expecting an instant pain but …nothing came. Emina didn't attack. Sin was sure that if Emina attacked, she could surely do a lot of damage. But she didn't which was even worse!

One thing's for sure, Sin needed to get out of this place. Those things that Emina killed weren't the only ones who had the ability to attack her.

Looking around, Sin figured that the more she stood there, the more they are attracted to her. "They can smell me?" She could hear the dragging of their feet and for a moment, she could imagine herself being in a zombie movie.

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts, Sin took in a deep breath and concentrated her energy on her feet. Once she was ready, Sin kicked off from the ground and cleared the short distance from the ground to the roof of the Mirror House. Getting a head start, Sin allowed herself to smile a little before running off and desperately trying to find some help.

* * *

_Orpheus smirked towards Arsen who nodded with a satisfied grin. When he notified Arsen that their 'tool' was back, Arsen was very much too eager to follow the white haired girl. Orpheus didn't disagree, he was willing to do anything to fix his ruined reputation. Besides, despite Emina's particular strength, Orpheus knows that a girl's emotions can be swayed _really_ easily!_

Just give them something to fight about and the bitch in them will come out, _he thought as him and Arsen carefully tailed the albino. _

_Finally, they saw her enter the mirror house and from the looks of it, it seems that Sin was there too. _

_All hell broke loose earlier and now that they were under attack by the Makai insects, it was pretty irritating to keep swatting those bugs away from them. True, they weren't susceptible since they're demons themselves, but it doesn't mean that these pests are not annoying. _

_It didn't take time until the two girls came out of the mirror house and Orpheus, along with Arsen, were able to get a glimpse of Emina's true nature. _

_True, Sin was their target, but…seeing this display of power, they were questioning Sin's ability. _

_Why, in the three worlds, would their boss want to get a useless fox that doesn't even know how to use her powers when someone like this albino posses incredible strength?_

_One thing they knew on their line of job was to _never _question their boss and they weren't going to do it anytime soon. _

_Still, they were free to have doubts. _

_Whatever the boss was thinking, and whatever is happening, Orpheus was sure that it was with reason. _

_Finally, the fighting stopped and what they witnessed next made them grin deviously with approval. _

_Emina lost control. _

_Yes. _

_It could be considered as being so irritated that she just gave up on trying being considerate. Seriously, the girl was too nice to her friend who was obviously living life as if there are no worries at all.  
And they couldn't blame Emina for getting annoyed. _

_Well, either way, now that the 'barrier' was faltering, it was the perfect time to wake Senka. _

_Orpheus nodded to Arsen who took out a communicator. Arsen merely pressed a red button and closed it, his smile not disintegrating when Emina fled the place. Now that everything's in place, Orpheus took his own communicator and flipped it open. He pressed the button that enabled him to connect to Lord Erebos. The communicator rang only once until Erebos's face was on the small screen, he wasn't at all looking happy. _

_Having two incompetent soldiers were pretty much irritating. He'd thought of replacing the two and terminate them but Erebos figured that it was too risky._

"_She's back, and we'll carry on the plan," Orpheus moved the communicator so that it was facing the scene of the fight so that his boss could see Sin contemplating.  
Putting the communicator back in front of him, Erebos nodded, "Very well, I expect regular reports. We are running out of time and if you fail again, like I've said, I will _not _tolerate such actions." _

"_Yes Lord Erebos," Arsen and Orpheus said in uniform._

_Once the communication was cut off between these three, Orpheus nodded to himself. Who would've thought that after all this time, the only thing that would make Emina inclined to succumb to Senka was a mere fight with Sin?_

_Arsen shook his head while chuckling in amusement. Human culture really _is _a ridiculous thing. _

* * *

Sin cursed under her breath as she jumped over the high fence and kicked of the lingering hand of the "person" that was attacking her. All afternoon, she was kicking, punching and slashing at those horrid blue people. She couldn't believe that these monsters were once human like her. But then she stopped thinking about that seeing as she wasn't human herself.

She was panting and out of breath when she reached her school. _Why_ she ended up here was a mystery even to her. All she _does _know is that it was a huge mistake! Once she jumped up and over its high wall she regretted ever trusting her legs.

She was immediately surrounded by a bunch of her school mates. It wasn't anything new except for the fact that they were controlled by some creepy demonic insects and were now out to either a) get her infected or controlled or however this thing works too or b) kill her. Either way, she was screwed!

Sin concentrated and her black barbs slowly came back out again. This time though, they weren't in a stiff line, they were more…well…scattered?

Either way, Sin looked at them then at the living dead and shrugged. This wasn't the time to explore what her barbs can do. Waving her hand experimentally, one of the barbs shot out and pierced through one of the teachers' hand. It moaned in agony and Sin screamed too.

She quickly withdrew the weapon and it made a disgusting sloppy sound as it went back from the victim's flesh. Sin wanted to hurl but she knew that if she did, she'd be Blue People Chow. Though she wasn't really sure if they'd eat her, it wasn't an idea that she wants to explore.

Looking around frantically for another weapon that _can't_ kill anyone, Sin managed to dodge those gnarled, dead looking claw like hands and was able to escape the circle of the fiends. She sprinted across the school grounds in search for _someone. _Why? She didn't know.

Maybe the hope of sharing this terror with someone who doesn't have a demon insect controlling their brain was just high in her right now.  
Where was Kurama in times like these? Even more, where was _Hiei_? He should have been with her back in the Mirror House but he disappeared! Yes, he ditched her, but she was expecting that he'd be somewhere close!

It disappointed her that he merely forgot her just like that, but then again, what was she expecting from the guy? _…to think of me … _now that was just stupid! The guy, obviously, has no heart!

"Come on Sin," she told herself while she desperately tried to climb the fence yet again. "You can't get distracted in times like thes-" then a bloody scream erupted and it took ten seconds for her to realize that it came from her. One of those things had her legs and was pulling her down swiftly! Panic washed down on her like someone just poured a bucket of iced water on her. In an instant, she suddenly didn't know what to do. These things were babbling and talking in a growly voice that she didn't even _want _to pay attention. What was going to happen to her now?

She didn't want to perish like this!

It was too soon! She still wanted to apologize or at least make peace with Emina.

Before even completing her thoughts, Sin caught movement from her side and drew her arm over her face in an attempt to protect herself.  
Then…everything went black.

* * *

Emina approached Sin's house.

What was she doing here again? She didn't know for sure. All she was feeling is pure resentment. Pure detest and hatred that she wasn't even sure _where _it was coming from. Earlier, she knew that she was mad at Sin but once she let her feelings out, there wasn't anything to stop it.

It was as if she had lost control over her emotions thus her actions are being manipulated as well. But Emina has perfect control over her body. She was thinking clearly…at least, that's what she believes.

Maybe she really _did _have something in store for Sin, something bad, but why is she in standing in front of their house, looking at it as if it was a…perfect place for a crime?

Wait…this wasn't her doing.

This wasn't Emina who's staring at the house.

Sure, it was her body but it wasn't her at the same time. In fact, Emina was _watching _her body move. _Watching _how it reacts. But knowing what it is thinking? No. She couldn't tell.

It was a crazy feeling.

Is this what having two separate brains feel like?

Emina saw her hands reach out to press the doorbell and she tried to gain control of her body. But it was no use. She couldn't.

"Let me out!" she screamed and pounded at the window.

_Window?_

Yes…it looked like a window. Everything she's seeing right now was seen through something like a window. Could it be her eyes, she wonders. That's a possibility. But…this wasn't making any sense!  
She saw Hana-san, Sin's mother, open the door and greet her with a warm smile. Emina heard herself talk in her normal voice and was invited in.

What's happening?

Is this the punishment for loosing her temper back there at the amusement park?

"Of course not," Emina gasped at the sudden voice and quickly moved her head to the direction. Emina stared at the person…

"What are you doing in my head? What's happening to me?" Emina asked. She wanted to sound calm but failed. Hearing herself talk made her think of one of those desperate victims that was about to be decapitated.  
"Simple. We're not in your head per se, this is like…your 'consciousness'," the girl waved both her hands in a semicircular motion gracefully and looked at Emina with an innocent smile.

The girl had long black hair that twirled at the end. She had a very pale complexion and her lips were slightly blue. She was dressed in a red Victorian dress topped off with a matching hat. She looked like one of those people from the magazine…what was that again? "Lolita!" Emina said out loud; sounding as if she'd solved a very hard puzzle.  
The girl chuckled, "Amazing how you can get distracted easily."

Emina pouted at the girl. "Tell me what's happening right now or you die-"

"You can't kill me. Either you join me or you get tortured. Simple as that."

"W-Wha-?-" before Emina could finish her question, the girl merely motioned towards the 'window' and Emina's eyes widened in terror.

No…

This couldn't be happening!

They were innocent!

"Stop this!" Emina yelled as she watched the scene. She desperately tried to take control. But she couldn't!

It was impossible!

"Can't stop it sweetie," the girl smiled, watching and enjoying the scene taking place right before her eyes. "By the way…I'm Senka." she said with a haunting smile.

* * *

**There, another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And yes...another cliffy but you should've known by now that that's what I do ;) **

**Well! Don't be shy to message me AND Review. It would be greatly be appreciated. So! I think that's all. I'll try to update weekly. **

**Thank you again for reading! **

**Till next time! **

**JA NE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Who's my daddy?

**Proper Disclaimers apply! Yes! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! I'm happy! :) **

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my stories and for putting up with my...rather random schedule. **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho whatsoever...I mean, I _would _love to own it...sadly I can't -teardrops- **

**ENOUGH TALKING THEN! Hope you guys enjoy this installment! **

**Happy readings and don't forget to review ;) **

* * *

_I'm dead…oh my god I'm dead! I am SO dead!_

Sin was sure that she's dead and was already expecting Koenma's toddler self to be floating over her dead soul.

"Are you alright?" asked a silky soothing voice. Sin groaned and tried to track where the sound was coming from.

"Miss?" the voice said again. Sin figured that he was hovering above her. _Oh damn…I really _am _dead! I'm sorry Mom and Dad! I couldn't see you one last time-_

"Seriously, I know you can hear me. So either you wake up or I'll perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation-"

Before the person could finish, Sin's eyes shot open and jumped away; the thought of a man touching her lips or anything…that _close _is repulsive enough to make her spring back from unconsciousness. Panting slightly at the almost-heart-attack-moment, Sin's eyes searched the vicinity, taking note of the fallen humans that were now turning back to their normal skin pigment. The insects must have gone out already. Once her brain registered that she was safe, at least for now, her eyes finally rested on the person who threatened to invade her personal space.

Sin's eyes grew wide with admiration as she took in the sight in front of her. The man who hovered above her was...drop dead gorgeous! If it wasn't for the fact that she was in the middle of a couple of unconscious schoolmates, she would've been hyperventilating already. The man had long glossy hair that was the color of midnight and it framed his perfectly chiseled face. She didn't miss that strong jaw of his either; his skin a perfect healthy olive shade. His perfect lines that dipped down his neck were taunting Sin, urging her to trace them.

"Would the little miss fancy a little peek?" His face contorted with suggestiveness but Sin somehow _unbelievably _missed it.

"Um…peek of what?" the man shook his head at this, it was apparent that this girl was too stupid.

"Anyway, what brings a kid like you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" The stranger asked. "It's quite dangerous for a little girl like you to be out and about at this time of the day."

Sin immediately disliked the guy.

"For _your _information I am _not _a kid," Sin stood up and straightened her rather mangled image. "In fact, I am currently _attending _**high school.**"

"Oh wow, you really _are _an adult!" the man said with mock amazement that irked the short girl even further.

"You know what, just shut up. If you haven't saved my life I would've-" stopping mid sentence, it finally dawned on her what the highlight of the moment was. This man had saved her from those…things. Wouldn't it be possible that he, like her, is someone…that is not human? It _could _be possible! Sin was about to bombard the man with questions when she heard the familiar moaning and groaning. She gritted her teeth as she realized the only source of those sounds could be.

She grabbed the man's hand and tugged him rather harshly towards the gate and they sped through and out of the school grounds. Sin didn't know that she could move this quickly despite the added load. She glanced at the man and found that he didn't need dragging at all, in fact he was keeping up with her pretty well. It came to a point where it was _her _that was being dragged.

Sin rolled her eyes.

Of course, it wouldn't be long till she was reminded of her apparent lack in the height division.

Once both of them were in the safe confines of the woods behind the park, Sin let go of the man's hand and took in huge gulps of air, that sprint wasn't at all that good for her already tired self. When her breathing was slowly returning to its normal pace, Sin looked at the man again and took note of the way he's leaning against the tree.  
He really _is _stunning!

Before she could ask a question, the man looked at her and smiled. Oh that smile! It could melt any woman's heart. The man secretly smirked, knowing his effect on women.

"So what's your name?" Sin asked as soon as she moved on from the stunning smile. The man blinked at her reaction. Surely she was mesmerized by that tantalizing smile. Sin waited for a reply. She won't deny it; the guy has a cute smile. But it's not like he's anything special.

"…call me Eri…" the man answered once he recovered from the unintentional blow.

Sin stared at him, "You mean 'Eri'…like…a girl's name?"

The man…well…_Eri _twitched in irritation but managed to hide it from her and smiled calmly. "It's a nickname…I'm afraid my real name is quite…unusual."

Sin stared at him rather blankly. Eri was sure that the girl was considering the mystery behind his name. "…you know you could just tell me that your name is _that _embarrassing." Eri lost his balance and hit the floor; this girl is just too stupid to realize that she was being 'tempted'. Well, it was more like _trying _to tempt her. It seems like this girl is just…

Eri's thoughts were interrupted when a rather irritating scream resounded throughout the forest. He winced and looked at Sin. "Blue zombies alert!" she screamed.

Sin didn't waste any time.

She attacked.

Seeing as she couldn't kill these…whatever thing these humans have changed into, Sin resorted to hand to hand combat. Sure, she wasn't as good with the sword as Hiei is. She wasn't as good as Kurama is with the whip. But one thing's for sure, she's not an amateur anymore. Those times spent training with Kurama and Hiei weren't a waste of time. Sure, she _thought _it was a waste of time, but after seeing herself respond to those creatures earlier was a good improvement.

Looking around, she was surrounded. Sin shook her head and concentrated. She can't let herself blow it again. _"This time, there's no Emina to help me," _she thought. Her eyes opened instantly once she felt the shift in pressure in her surrounding, one of those creatures lunged forward. Sin jumped back, dodging the attack. Sadly, there's a quite good number surrounding her. Once she dodged the first one, the others didn't wait. The onslaught was just beginning, Sin thought bitterly.

Landing on her hands and on one knee, she immediately pushed up and leapt. Twisting her body midair and maneuvering her leg, Sin landed a direct hit on one of the monsters' head; knocking its consciousness out of its nose. It groaned before passing out and the insect that caused this crawled out of its ear, scampering away from danger's way. Sin didn't let it go. Instinctively willing the vines, one shot out from her palm and pierced directly through the insect. Sin winced slightly at the sudden break on her skin but it didn't last long.

_Well that's a good way to play this…_

Smirking, Sin kicked off the ground, barely avoiding an attack from behind. Those claws of theirs weren't looking too clean. She wouldn't want infections now would she? Sin ducked from their line of sight, which was easy, and attacked from below. She skidded on the grassy ground and trapped one of the enemies' legs in between hers, she did a scissoring motion with her legs and sure enough, the blue guy was on the ground with his face planted on it. Sin didn't have enough time to celebrate for a growl was heard from above. Looking up, Sin figured that her position wasn't at all that good. Leaning on her hand, Sin thought _"I've always wanted to do this move." _

As if doing a handstand, Sin pushed herself up and went airborne. On the last minute, her leg did a sudden jolt and implanted itself on the creature's throat, making it emit a groan that can only interpreted as that of pain.

Sin grinned and used his throat as leverage to jump higher and landing another headshot on another victim. She was having fun! To stop herself from plummeting down on the ground and damaging her face, Sin grabbed on to two of the victims' hair and used them as handles while pulling them closer to one another and knocking their skulls together. Well that did the trick. The insects were crawling continuously out from their victims' ears and Sin didn't have time to think twice. Forcing the vines out from her palms, Sin aimed at the insects and despite their different directions, the black barbs didn't have trouble locating their target. The dead carcasses of the demon insects fell on the ground, twitching with their last drop of life.

Landing safely on her feet, Sin was so tempted to do a happy dance. Of course, there's no time for the enemy kept multiplying. Sin braced herself with a determined smile and jumped into action once the "hosts" were in her range.

Unknown to her, "Eri" was rather, _entertained _with this display of ability. He was observing the girl intently with a malicious smile on his face.

"_Yes…this _is _good progress," _he thought as he watched intently. The girl's abilities _did _improve over the short amount of time that the albino disappeared, ruining their plan.

"_Maybe it was for the best," _he suggested to himself as Sin showed her slight mastery of her barbs. _"The girl is still untrained…maybe she'll make a good addition to the team," _his smile didn't falter as the girl prepared herself for the second wave of enemies. She was exhibiting great potential. If she could prove herself an obedient little vixen, maybe he'll make an exception and cease their plan to exterminate her.

Yes…that was indeed a consideration.

When the number of those "Blue Zombies" started waning down, Eri made his way towards Sin. Like a predator stalking its prey, Eri silently slinked close to Sin, enough that he could touch a strand of her hair. He hid every ounce of his presence and it was obvious that the girl didn't have any idea that he was near.

He was ready to pounce.

To strike and claim his victim;

when something unexpected happened, extinguishing the impending danger and making him retreat.

* * *

Sin was having too much fun beating the crap out of these useless zombie wannabes that she failed to notice the blue swirl materializing in front of her. It was too late and the only thing she noticed was Koenma's pudgy face popping out from nowhere, "Hey there!"

Sin screamed and jumped back, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. Once she was able to speak without her heart slipping from her throat, she glared at Koenma.

"Just because you're a toddler and have no sign of heart malfunction whatsoever doesn't mean you can go around scaring the hell out of people!"

Koenma merely floated there, staring at the disgruntled girl.

"I'm glad to see that you didn't have any problem handling these infected humans."

Sin gaped at him. He wasn't even acknowledging her almost-heart attack?

"It wasn't easy…" she mumbled. "But I had some help!" She smiled, remembering Eri who helped her back at the school grounds.

"Oh really? From who? I assume it's not Botan," Sin noticed Koenma's perplexed expression.

"Of course it's not Botan! C'mon! You don't see Eri-" Sin looked behind her while talking and fell silent.

Eri was gone.

"You didn't see him?" she asked the toddler prince. Koenma merely raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

_Why did he leave?_ Sin thought but shrugged it off. The guy probably had some business to attend to.

"Well then, now that you're all calmed down, I think it's time to keep my side of the bargain." Koenma's body tilted slightly so that his profile could still be seen completely, at the same time, the portal behind him swirled and grew larger, enough to accommodate Sin. She stared at it.

"Where are we going?" she asked though knowing the answer already.

"To Reikai my dear."

* * *

Emina stared through the "window", horror and despair dawned on her.

"This isn't right…w-why did you-"

"Not _me _little one," Senka interrupted. "I merely gave you a _slight _push. It wasn't me…it was all you." Her devious little smile made the albino's blood boil. She hated this girl. She wanted her dead.

Looking out at the window, Emina took in the gruesome view of what's left of Sin's home. Most of the furniture were either broken or standing in a…wrong angle. The couch was in pieces, the leather ripped, letting its soft padding from the inside show. Glasses were smashed and scattered into millions of pieces; may it be the mirror or glass cutlery. Books were everywhere, ripped pages, magazines were torn apart, food was on the floor _and _on the ceiling as well.  
Everything around showed the obvious sign of struggle.

_They _were a strong bunch. _They _didn't give in too easily.

Although they _were _just humans and Emina could have handled them rather easily, she chose the long and sadistic way to kill the pair. Now, not only did the food and some other drinks from the table litter the surrounding, blood is smeared on almost every surface that was touched…including Emina's hands and face.

Following the trail of blood and disarrayed things, there, inside the bathroom, a bloody mass of flesh laid sprawled over each other, the man on top of the woman as if in a protective notion.

"Last attempt to save themselves eh?" Senka scoffed. "And _you _my dear," she turned to Emina. "Didn't really go easy on them."

Emina stared wide eyed and traced the single katana that pierced through both humans' hearts, linking them even in death. It stuck through the man's back all the way through the woman's.

She did this.  
There was no mistaking it. It was all her. Emina saw everything that happened.

The whirlwind of events.

The unnatural storm that plagued the house, courtesy of the storm monger.

The yielding of weapons.

Their useless attempt to fight back.

Everything!

Emina couldn't take this. In a last attempt to fight, she swirled sharply towards the smaller demon. With a snarl, Emina lunged at her. Emina's eyes filled with hatred, not towards the girl but towards herself.

She let herself loose.

"Oh…cute cat demon aren't ya?" Senka merely smiled in mock fascination at Emina's demon form. Emina's white cat ears and tail emerged as she attacked the damned little girl from hell. Her claws buried sweetly in Senka's neck, Emina said, "Get out of my mind."

"Sorry dear," Senka's calmness irked the infuriated cat demon. "But I can't do that." With a jolt, Emina found herself collapsed and on her knees. She couldn't stand. She saw Senka descend and leaned forward, Emina just a breath away. "I wouldn't want you to suffer. You have such a great potential, such immense power in that body of yours," Senka reached out and touched one of Emina's ears, it twitched away from her instinctively.

"How cute," Senka giggled like a little girl. "So I suggest you go nighty-night and let your _true _intentions loose," As if she wasn't close enough, Senka leaned even closer to the panting cat demon; Emina couldn't break free from Senka's hold.

"Just let your dark desires out…forget about these humans…their existence is merely for our benefit, our food."

With that, Emina's vision blurred out, her mind merging with her body and consciousness, those of which caused the havoc in this home.

No longer did she have the ability to think differently, to have _separate _brains. There's now only one Emina…the one influenced by Senka.

Looking at the damage she caused, Emina smirked evilly and walked calmly down the hall towards the basement. It's time to continue what she came for.

* * *

"So you're telling me that my dad really _is _a demon?" Sin gasped incredulously. Koenma didn't wait for her to get settled and immediately started talking about her roots.

"Yes. When I started researching your ancestry, it took a very interesting turn!" Koenma floated towards his drawers and shelves and started ruffling through them.

"My…he's really in to it," Sin jumped back at the sudden voice of someone beside her. Her eyes bulged at the sight. It came from a ….a ….creature that's wearing a leopard loincloth! "W-what…a-" she stammered out.

"Where are my manners?" the blue _thing _piped up and stiffened. "I'm George!" He bowed and offered his hand.  
Sin reluctantly took and shook it. The guy seemed harmless but still…she's done with blue people today. "S-Sin" she nodded.

"I believe your birth name is 'Selene'," Koenma's face looked like it just jumped out of nowhere.

"I told you not to do that!" Sin growled. "And yes…that's my real name."

"Why go by 'Sin' then?" Koenma held some folders in his arm.

"…my real name is girly. I wanted a name that gives shivers of fear down people's spines!" the determination in her eyes made the toddler and the ogre fall down in laughter. Sin glared at them but that didn't seem to work.

"Anyway," Koenma brushed some tears away from the laughter, "Back to business."

Sin rolled her eyes and listened to him intently.

"We actually don't _have _a current picture of your father. But none the less, we do have a picture of him…from…50 years back." Koenma's TV screen instantly showed a picture of her dad.

Sin's eyes widened at the photo. If she didn't know better, she'd think the guy's a model. This man had chiseled features and strong contours on his face; very masculine. He had fox ears, black ones with silver tufts. Now that would be expected to lessen his masculinity but no, it added to his charm. He had long black and silver hair that accentuated his face and a broad built body. He looked damned fine for a father! But then again, this is _him _50 years back, he's probably old and crusty by now.

"So...this guy had…ya know…a _thing _with my mom and conceived me in an old age?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of his golden eyes.

"Yes. He appeared to be bored about 17 years ago and decided to sneak in Ningenkai. Well, I guess your mom caught his attention and…voila! Here you are in the world!"

His failed attempt of enthusiasm was met by an emotionless stare from Sin.

"Ahem, well, this might catch your interest better. Your dad is a powerful figure. He's an animal demon. That being said, he has control over the environment. However, due to his boredom, it would seem that…he couldn't care less about the…well environment." Koenma seemed to be having a problem with talking.

"Just cut the formalities and get to the point, Small Fry," Sin always wanted to use that name.

Koenma merely twitched and continued. "The pollution in Ningenkai is no secret. Yes, the Human world is falling apart and it's all thanks to everyone who lives in it. Not only physical pollutions. There is also pollution in the mind…let's face it; kids aren't as innocent as they used to be. The balance is weakening and not only for the human world. If all fails, if the balance falls apart, who knows what kind of havoc it will cause!"

Koenma turned and retrieved some documents from the folder and gave it to Sin, it included information about his dad; his profile in some sense.

"Being a powerful demon as he is, Yukio used to help us out…keeping the environmental balance. However…when that day arrived…it all seemed to fall apart."  
Sin noted the shift in Koenma's tone. She flipped another paper and a photograph fell from the file. She picked it up and gaped at the beautiful female fox demon depicted in it. She had soft features and pure eyes…she was…unearthly! "What happened?" was all she could ask when the silence was growing thicker.

"His mate was killed."

Sin's eyes seemed to be glued at the beautiful female fox...she seemed...familiar. But that couldn't be possible!

"She was killed by a group of assassins. Your father's reputation made him a well-liked person as well as someone to be scorned. His life went on a downhill spiral from there. He didn't have anything for motivation. He reverted back to his childish demeanors, he was promiscuous and apathetic. That's why he stumbled upon the human world and…haha…here we are."

Sin stayed silent. There's still something missing. "So what's that have to do with me? Why did you mention pollution?"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask. You see, the downfall of the worlds isn't really a bad news for _most _demons. They're just waiting for chaos to brake loose and then they'll take over from there. They know that Yukio won't _change _his ways, the man's depressed for crying out loud! However, someone _can _change everything. Someone _has _enough power to work with Yukio and stop everything." His eyes fell on Sin and she stared back.  
The silence was interrupted by, "…what? You're saying _I _have that power?"

Koenma nodded. "Of course, you _are _his daughter."

"…you're kidding me…" she scoffed and put the files down. The toddler has clearly lost his mind. "What else do you suck other than that pacifier of yours? Drugs maybe? You need to cut down on the dope little guy."

Koenma wasn't, of course, entertained. "Joke around or not, you can't deny the fact that you wield the Black Rose."

"Cut the crap out! So I use a plant-"

"The Black Rose could only be controlled by Yukio, it's a powerful plant mind you. _You _have more power than you think! If you don't learn it, who knows what other horrible things could happened! You already know that a lot of people…demons are after you. Even your best _friend _has…apparently, had a change of heart. If you don't act soon, something even wors-"

The intense conversation was interrupted by a buzz at Koenma's door. It was a lady in a kimono, probably a worker, Sin thought. She entered the room once given the permission and bowed at Koenma. "Sir, new arrivals have entered the gate, they're here with their escort."

Koenma nodded and looked at Sin. "We'll be there," he said, then to Sin. "You'd best follow me."

Sin was confused but did as she was told.

* * *

"A pleasant surprise seeing you here Hiei," Kurama greeted the fire demon as he rounded up the street towards his house. The fight with the Four Saint Beasts left everyone without energy. As soon as they dropped off the two humans in Kuwabara's house, Hiei seemed to have disappeared.

Kurama was surprised to see the oni waiting for him just around the corner.

"Shut it fox," Hiei grunted. In truth, the fire demon felt horrible for forgetting Sin back in the amusement park. He was hoping that she went home and he could steal a glimpse of her from her window.

Kurama found it amusing that the fire demon had grew fond of the little fox girl. "I take it you're here to see Sin?"

Kurama received a threatening glare by the fire demon but didn't say anything. He was right; Hiei was indeed going to visit Sin. The walk was silent until something caught their attention.

This was Sin's street and just outside her gate, there appeared to be a lump on the wall…well, maybe a lump on the _ground _that's leaning _on _the wall. The two demons exchanged glances and didn't so much as blink before breaking into a run.

The light from the street lamp illuminated two figures that were sitting intertwined each other.

"Gin and Hanna?" Hiei heard Kurama whisper breathlessly. Hiei looked at the pair, noticing the stench of blood in the air as well as their bloody selves; it was obvious that blood had long stopped flowing in their veins.

Kurama seemed to think so as well for he broke into another run. Hiei followed and the jumped over the tall gate just in time to see yet another figure stooped on the front porch.

The figure straightened up and the borrowed light from the moon revealed the figure's identity.

"Emina, what are you doin-" but words escaped Kurama's lips as he took in her profile. She was drenched in blood. Her hair, which were rid of the strawberry streaks were now stained with blood, as well as her pale face. Her hands weren't an exception and they were currently preoccupied by something; she was holding a container with a long spout and by the smell of it, the two demons could guess that it was petroleum.

"You boys should step away," her voice seemed hollow, empty of any emotions. She walked gracefully down the porch step as the wind picked up, the sudden spike of demon energy took the two demons by surprise; though Hiei didn't seem to show it.

"What did you do?" Hiei's seemed to fail to reach the girl, what with the gusty winds rolling around them. But she seemed to hear for she said, "What does it _look _like I did?" her sweet voice mixed with malice and malevolent desires.

She didn't let them answer at all. She suddenly raised her hand as if calling onto something. One minute the sky was just the plain dark blue that's accompanied with sparkling stars, the next minute it was filled with angry storm clouds that threatened to pour down a heavy rain.

Emina looked up, her eyes flashed dangerously and in a quarter of a second, a flash of lightning fell from the sky and directly landed a striking hit. The flame was ignited by the lightning and immediately swallowed the house. Flames licked every crevice possible and no sooner, the whole house was enveloped in fire.

Kurama and Hiei moved to capture the female demon but in a blink of an eye, she was instantly enveloped in a dark mist. When it cleared, she was gone. They were left with a burning house and a heart breaking news.

* * *

**WOOOOOT! How's that for a chapter! Well then! Don't forget to review or message me! I'd gladly take your responses and opinions! Till next time!**

**JA NE! :D**

**Oh! Just a note, tell me what you want Sin and Hiei should do. I mean, what do you wanna see in this story ;) Leave them on the review page OR just message me XD hee hee **

**STAY TUNED TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11 One Heck of a Breakdown!

**Thank you everyone for sticking with this story and putting up with my on/off schedule! **

**Proper DISCLAIMERS apply! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me!**

**I don't think I have any more to sa-...er...that's a lie.  
Well this chapter's a bit...well...just read and find out ;) **

**Happy Reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Where are we going? We're supposed to be talking about my dad…not having a tour of your castle!" Sin grumbled unpleasantly as Koenma lead the way. Sin couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever happened was a…pretty bad thing; considering that one of Koenma's workers personally came up to call him.

But then again, his workers probably came up every single time something happens; whether it's good or bad. Sin didn't really know.

_I'm probably just imagining it._

"Even if we stay and talk about your father, I'm sure you won't agree with my request without any…_stimulus_," Koenma pointed out and Sin merely raised her eyebrows. _Interesting choice of words?_ "What _is _your request?" Sin asked and kept her eyes glued on the toddler's head.

"Locate Yukio and persuade him to help bring back the balance of the three worlds," Koenma put it out there rather simply and calmly without looking at her.

Sin shrugged, "You're right. I won't agree with you," Koenma nodded as Sin continued. "Why would I want to _look _for the man who raped my mother then ran off?" there was an obvious hint of detest in her voice.

Koenma nodded again, "Let's see what you think after you see this."

Sin cocked her head, puzzled as to what he meant. She still followed his lead and passed lots of random doors. The hallway was long and it seemed endless, lined with tall doors in different shapes. When Sin was about to complain and rant about how it's taking so long, Koenma finally stopped and faced a tall auburn door.

He turned around to face her. It surprised Sin that his face was…well…serious! A toddler _cannot _look serious yet, he could. "I would say more before I open this door but, I don't think it's necessary."

Sin just stood there, "Quit the talking and open the door already."

Koenma was emotionless, his eyes merely looking ahead. He nods and opened the door slowly. Sin took a deep breath and waited.

She didn't know what to expect.

She couldn't have known that what stood behind those doors, would make her stop breathing and experience a horde of mixed feelings.

Which, as soon as the doors opened…it did.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were both covered with soot when they finally put out the huge house fire. It was a mystery why it went unnoticed by the neighbors. Despite the roaring flames, everyone seemed to be peacefully sleeping in their houses.

"This is irritating," Hiei straightened up and wiped the soot off of his face. "We could've just left it to burn you know."

Kurama shook his head, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't leave Sin's house burning like this." The fox was amused by Hiei's silence.

Both demons moved soundlessly away from the house and back to where the bodies of Sin's parents sat. Oddly enough, the couple still emanated the sense of love despite their horrific state.

"What do we do with them?" Hiei asked, unsure whether to get rid of it or do whatever humans did with their corpses.

Kurama sighed. He still cannot grasp the fact that Emina, sweet gentle kind and caring Emina, was the one who did this. It was hard for him to believe it but alas, it was true.

He couldn't really believe that she was a demon either. It was odd. Kurama never missed a demon before, yet...here was one that passed just right under his nose. Heck even became his friend but still, she went undetected.

How could that be?

Surely there was a plausible explanation.

"We keep them," Kurama said. As ridiculous as that may seem, Hiei didn't argue. He didn't admit it, but Hiei felt bad. Probably worst but he didn't know what this feeling is.

"Where do we put them?" Hiei eyed the couple again; he was a bit reluctant to touch these corpses.

"The only place where they're safe," Kurama said calmly.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" was Sin's first question when she saw her parents standing beside one of Koenma's workers. Sin hurried to her parents and found them smiling at her.

At first, Sin was terrified. Her parents were here and would find out that she had kept a huge secret from them; that she was involved with demons. But then she was relieved. Now that they were here, she might as well clear everything up and tell them the truth. Sin took a deep breath, "Mom…Dad, I can explain…"

Hana shook her head, "It's fine, they've explained everything already," she touched her daughter's cheek, caressing it gently, relief seemed to pass through Hana's eyes but Sin didn't understand why.

"Your mom is right, there's no need to worry, we understand. But we _are _glad that you're in a safe place; alive and well." Her father smiled and gave Sin a hug.

That comment struck Sin, "Why aren't you guys yelling at me for keeping a secret from you?"

To Sin's surprise, her parents chuckled happily.

"…what's so funny?" Sin didn't know what was happening. The mere presence of her parents here in Reikai was really a surprising thing and she was still confused.

"Are you guys okay? Maybe you should go home and I'll explain more there…I mean, surely," Sin looked at Koenma. "Reikai atmosphere isn't good for them."

Koenma just put on an unreadable face.

"But dear," Hana kneeled so that she's looking at her daughter directly in the eyes. "We can't go back home…"

Gin joined his wife and daughter and hugged them both, "But don't worry, we'll still look after you."

This wasn't right. Why are they talking as if they're never going home? Why is it that they sounded like that? Like…everything's ended for them? Sin blinked and looked at her parents.

_It can't be._

They were in Reikai.

They were in Spirit World.

What does that mean?

Sin jolted up and away from her parents. "What are you talking about?" Sin smiled and chuckled. "You guys will come back with me…back home," she laughed but it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Stop joking around! Let's go home. Reikai atmosphere is _really _bad for humans."

Denial.

Nothing is right. Her parents don't belong here at all. Sin lunged and held their hands and pulled them up, "We're going home," she said firmly but they merely stood up and looked at her with sad eyes.

"We're very sorry darling," Hana lifted her other hand to caress Sin's cheek yet again.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry about!" Sin giggled as if Hana just said a joke. "Now Koenma, please send us home."

Koenma shook his head. "I'm afraid they'll have to stay here Sin. This is where _they _belong now."

Sin shook; fear, horror, and realization finally settling down on her. No, it didn't _settle_, it was more like a slap or a punch in her gut that left her out of breath. She stared at Koenma with unsettled eyes and laughed yet again.

It reminded Koenma of a person at the brink of insanity and madness.

"No, they don't belong here! They belong down there or wherever but not _here _in Reikai!" Sin stepped back and clutched her head with her shaky hands in an attempt to grasp the situation; it didn't work. She looked at her parents. They seemed alive and healthy. Koenma was silent.

"What are you talking about Baby Breath? They're alive and well! It's their right to go home! Let us leave!" Sin's voice was wavering, whether it was due to laughter or the threat of the upcoming tears, she didn't know which.

"Let us leave Koenma," she pleaded.

Koenma shook his head, "I'm sorry Selene. Your parents were involved in a tragic-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sin yelled at him, "Shut up! Don't make up such ridiculous stories! My parents are _visiting _me here and they're going back with _me!_ I'm not going to let them-"

"Selene, listen to hi-" Gin began but was cut off shortly with Sin's raised voice. "NO! I am _not _going to believe that you are both de…" she stopped herself from saying the word. Saying the word would just make it more plausible.

"We're sorry Selene dear," Hana offered, walking up to Sin; to console her daughter. But Sin merely shook her off.

As soon as she did she broke off into fits of laughter, "I know what you're doing Koenma. You're trying to scare me! So you'd be able to control me and persuad-"

"I'm merely trying to give you a chance to say goodbye to them," Koenma's voice was solemn, as if he really _did _care.

"I don't need to say goodbye," she's trembling. "No…I don't," her voice was filled with so much emotions that it was hard to decipher which ones it were. It wasn't only her voice that was trembling; her whole body seemed to be betraying her. Her knees gave out and sent her kneeling on the shiny floor, her hands clamped on her ears as if blocking any sensible arguments that would prove that her parents really _are _**dead. **

Sin's breathing came out in short bursts. There, she admitted it. She _thought _of it.

That dreaded word.

Dead.

Her parents were dead and they were here standing in front of her, probably the last chance that she'd be able to see them.

They're saying goodbye and there's nothing she can do to turn back time.

Sin started crying, and laughing and screaming and yelling profanities. She was in a demented state of hysteria and she wasn't calming down soon. It was an odd sensation that hit Sin, as if her emotions are pulling away, slipping from her control.

She's loosing control.

Maybe she already lost control.

She didn't know.

All she _does _know is that painful jab in her chest. The ache was unbearable. She couldn't stand it. Removing her hands from her ears, Sin hugged herself and crouched down from her already kneeling position.

There was something taking over. The sadness and terror were too overwhelming and she couldn't help but imagine…thinking…visualizing… the future without her parents.

There wouldn't be any PDA in the kitchen when she woke up in the mornings.

No more warm hugs.

No more warm smiles that would greet her.

There wouldn't be anyone to console her.

The house would be empty; dead and deserted.

An agonized cry resounded. It was like wounded animal in despair but there was much more to it than that.

To loose something _very _important…it never occurred to her how painful that would be. It cannot be explained by mere words.

No. Not verbal. It's too much to put into words. She would rather gouge her heart out than experience this kind of pain; that's how horrible a feeling it was.

She wasn't aware of anything around her. All she knows is that she's not feeling well. She's going to let go soon.

"Stop this at once!" Koenma's voice pierced through the darkness of her emotions.  
Koenma couldn't believe his eyes. The amount of power that Sin's exhibiting is really unbelievable! Who would've known that such power lay dormant inside this small girl's body?

As soon as Sin fell into the depths of her emotions, incredible…well…due to the damages it's causing, then you could say _horrible _things started happening.

The whole place shook as if it shuddered against Sin's cries of sorrow. The pressure surrounding them suddenly changed and is still rapidly increasing. Crackles of energy, not lightning, Koenma was sure of that; started appearing around them.

It was intense...power surges...

It broke whatever it touched and seeing as its range is pretty spread out, it didn't miss much.

Koenma was worried about the damage being done in his father's castle but nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't even get _near _Sin.

"Unbelievable," he whispered. "Is this really the power _they're _after?" Koenma shook his head. If that was the case then he wasn't going to hand her to them.

"Selene dear," her mother began, trying her failed attempt to stop her daughter. If this goes on, Koenma wasn't sure if they'd still be alive after the "explosion". Well…no one would practically _die _seeing as they're already _spirits _and the rest are not human. Koenma twitched and shook out the irrelevant thoughts.

What's important is that they need to prevent Sin from unleashing her energy. If the records were correct, she inherited Yukio's power and that was a bad thing. Yukio based his performance on his emotions; explaining his reaction with his mate's death. Now, if Sin were to indulge in her dark emotions, then…everything within the three mile radius will…

"Stop your useless tantrum onna," came a harsh voice from behind Koenma. He slowly turned around, not believing the coincidence and _how _in the world did _they _get here!

"If you're going to soak up in your ridiculous drama then do it somewhere, not here where there's already too much gloomy spirits," the speaker approached Sin. He's a bit hesitant seeing as her power is bit too…overwhelming; not that he'll admit that.

"Hiei, I don't advice you to get closer to her," Koenma warned. It was futile.

"Hn," Hiei ignored the warning and continued forward. "This is pathetic. I thought you were stronger than that?" Hiei's mocking tone did not go undetected.  
Sin screamed and clutched her head; her eyes squeezed shut and the energy surrounding her hiked up.

"Hiei, I don't think this is a wise approach-"

"So I see that you're still a weakling. A small wretched child with no ability _whatsoever,_" Hiei scoffed. "You really _are _a dependent little kid who cannot live _without _her parents or _anyone _there to take care for her," if it was possible the surge of energy escalated. If this doesn't stop soon, then this part of the castle will be pulverized!

"Seems like Emina was right to judge you," those words rang out and penetrated through that thick layer of energy surrounding Sin.

_Emina…_

"Hiei, I don't think it's the right time to talk about Emina-" Koenma was not allowed to finish yet again.

"It's the _perfect _time to talk about Emina! What do you think Sin? Isn't time to acknowledge that _I'm _right about your friend? That she's not what she seemed to be?" Though Hiei sounded calm and devoid of emotion, his words did find some sense in Sin.

_Emina, _the name settled inside her head. This wasn't a good feeling. Why would he want to talk about Emina?

What was it about Emina that kept tugging inside her mind?

Sin knew that she was missing something.

_Emina…_

Yes, her best friend. The greatest friend she has ever met.

The person who…

The person who told her that…she was…she would…

Like a balloon that was popped, Sin's energy immediately deflated and everything went still; the sudden silence was deafening.

"_How about I show you what true suffering is?" _

Sin froze.

This is it. This is _what _Emina meant. No wonder she didn't punch or hurt Sin that time. Emina was planning a much more painful blow; a blow that surely will _never _heal.

Koenma was stunned. "W-what just happened?"

"Hiei was able to stun her to her senses?" Kurama's suggestion came from the same direction where Hiei was. He stepped up right beside Koenma and stared at the scene. "Hit a nerve perhaps," but Kurama knew it was something more and all he could do was to watch.

With the powerful demonic energy finally gone, Hiei was able to approach Sin with ease. He walked up to a sobbing crouched figure and Hiei couldn't help but feel awful. Did he go overboard with his words?

"_Who cares?"_ he thought. He _never _cared nor chose his words carefully. Besides, it serves the girl right; she shouldn't be exposing her weakness in front of so many people.

Sin didn't know what to do. Yes, it was Emina. It was Emina who did this, she was sure of that.  
The real reason _why_ she did it could just be guessed. It could be jealousy, resentment, _anything! _Sin didn't know what.

All Sin knows, yet again, are her feelings.

She felt betrayed; humiliated up to some degree. She came undone and no one... no one around her, knew how she felt. That was the irritating part. How can she vent? How can she make her feelings unknown if she didn't even _know _how to describe them?

Then she felt Hiei's presence right beside her.

His warmth was radiating…or was it merely the change in pressure that she noticed? He saw her weakened state and she felt...hopeless. This person, the one who hated weaklings, the same person whom she found interesting, saw her in a fragile state. How humiliating was that? But despite her desire to move away from him in an effort to lessen the damage she could inflict upon her already ruined self-image, she looked up at him and said, "What do _you _know about loosing someone? If my memory serves me right, you didn't even _flinch _when those people in club died! You don't have feelings! You don't know how it feels! How can you criticize me and-"

"I know how it feels," Hiei gazed at her; she looked vulnerable. He stood still; he wasn't coming closer to this girl. He just can't. "I know how it is to loose someone."

Sin stared at him.

Was that true? Did this heartless man really _have _lost someone and _felt _something about it? She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she _should _believe him.

Can she trust his words? Then again, she didn't trust herself as much as she did before. Her best _friend _just killed her parents! How's that for a good judgment of character? Still…

"Then what should I do?" her words came out as barely a whisper, wavering and weak, but Hiei heard it.

"That's up to you. You wouldn't be curled up in a small ball now wouldn't you?" Hiei meant it to be a bit gentler, a friendly suggestion. Sadly, Hiei is not known to be friendly or gentle so it came out as if it were of mockery. Everyone in the room flinched with the exception of Kurama who shook his head in disappointment.

Sin felt a twinge of…something…in her. Was it…failure? She felt like she failed…him. She didn't like that. Hiei shook his head and kneeled down on one knee. He sighed, irritated at his lack of words but made do with ruffling Sin's hair. "What do _you _want to do?"

His voice was a bit…warmer this time, well…more like lukewarm; not quite cold but not warm either. But that was enough for Sin. Getting Hiei to sound like _this _was already a shock to everyone, even Kurama!

Sin finally let go of her crouched position and lunged at Hiei. Hiei was immediately in the defensive, only to find himself go stiff as a statue. He looks down at the sobbing girl who latched herself onto him in a vice-like hug. Hiei's eyes widened and shot a glare at Kurama.

Kurama chuckled. It was obvious that Hiei wanted to run away, however, it would only prove useless seeing as Sin wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Kurama met Hiei's eyes and shook his head.

Hiei sucked his teeth, "Hn."

Unpleasant as it may be, maybe just this once…it was alright, Hiei thought and looked down at Sin who was now crying her heart out, thankfully, without the dangerous energy she was unleashing earlier. Hiei grimaced and rolled his eyes. He found it irritating that the damned kitsune was having fun with this. He actually heard Kurama's thoughts asking, _"Will you hug her back?"_

Hiei growled, _"I'll be damned if I do."_

But Hiei was distracted by Sin's cries; he wanted to make her stop crying. Hiei raised his hand.

Everyone in the room leaned in, expecting something.

Will the stone-hearted fire demon _really _hug this vulnerable girl?

Will he?

Everyone lost their balance when Hiei stiffly gave Sin a pat on the head.

George scratched his head and watched the pair, "So much for a romantic comfort scene."

* * *

_**Crimson eyes…? **_

_**They're staring at me… Wait…no…**_

The wind blew and the scent of blood wafted in the air. It was sickening and she felt like vomiting. To make matters worst, the smell of rotting _and _burning flesh accompanied the already pungent scent of blood.

Hurling her gut out seemed like a bright idea to sin.

_**No…they're not crimson…**_

_**They're Red!**_

There was a distant laughter; manic laughter. Sin tried to look for it but she failed to find the source. The wind kept blowing, making the acrid smell of death disperse faster. But it didn't disperse quickly; it seemed to stay. However impossible that may be. Everyone knows that gas particles move from high to low concentration. Alas, it is not the time to think scientifically.

Laughter was heard again, this time, sharper and closer.

_**Who's there?**_

_**Show yourself! **_

_**What do you want!**_

Just then, everything turned pitch black. Sin couldn't even see her hands. This wasn't good. She was useless when she's blind.

"_Poor thing," _a voice said. Sin turned to look for the voice but its presence disappeared.

"_She doesn't know what's happening!"_

"_How sad, her perfect life…crumbling like a cookie!" _

"_No…not a cookie…more like a…solid column rammed by a bulldozer."_

"_Ouch…such harsh words!"_

"_Poor thing…"_

"_Poor thing indeed…"_

She wanted to yell otherwise. She wasn't poor! She knows that! She's strong! But then a spotlight seemed to click open and a bright red beam of light shot down form somewhere, highlighting something.

_**No…it can't be!**_

White hair limp and drenched with blood, plastered against her pale white skin, Emina stood, hands clutching something…no…someone.

_**Mom! Dad!**_

Emina was clutching Sin's parents by their neck. No, not by the collar but literally by their _skin!_ Blood was everywhere! Behind Emina were other countless bodies that were set on fire. Amongst the mountain of carcasses, Sin was able to decipher some of them.

_**Hiei…**_

Hiei's crimson eyes stared out at her. He was dead but his eyes were still open…Somewhere, Sin spotted Kurama's hair, mingled with the red blood.

The laughter didn't cease and Sin wanted to yell at her; tell her to stop!

_**Shut up! **_

But it was pointless. She didn't find her voice. All she can do was stare and watch as Emina crushed her parents' necks, ripping the flesh off and exposing the every tissue beneath the skin.  
Emina looked up, directly at Sin…her red eyes holding no mercy.

_**~O~**_

.

.

.

.

Sin bolted up, the bright sunshine greeting her sweat covered body. Sin shook her head as she gasped for breath, "Just a nightmare…"

Yes, just a nightmare. Surely that was just a bad dream. She knew that as soon as she stepped out of her room, her parents would greet her with their warm smiles and loving hugs.

It was just a bad dream due to Emina's threats, nothing more.

Sin removed the blanket covering her and swung her feet off of her bed.

Sin gasped as her feet didn't meet any empty space that a bed would have. Instead, her feet slid right on to the floor.

This wasn't her bed. She looked around, taking note of the room. It wasn't her bedroom either. She realized in horror that she was in an unknown person's room! Her bed…no… the futon that she was sleeping on didn't look familiar either. The old Japanese setting of this room was relaxing but it unsettled her at the same time.

_Where am I?_

"Is it alright for her to stay here?" Sin recognized Kurama's voice. _"That's a relief," _she thought. She wasn't completely alone.

"She can," an old woman's voice answered back. _Who is she?_ "But I'm sure that she wouldn't want to stay here."

There was silence that followed. Sin slowly slipped out of the futon and crawled up towards the voices.

"The matters with...the _bodies. _I hope you don't mind us dropping them off here without earlier notice." Kurama spoke up again and Sin's curiosity hiked up.

"I don't mind. I'm used to this," someone must've raised their eye brows for the old woman clarified. "I meant having out-of-the-blue incidents." Silence followed again and again, it took them quite a while to end it. _Must be eating some treats..._Sin couldn't help but wish she could get some. She shook off the thoughts immediately, disgusted by her distracted train of thought.

"Her reaction was really intense, don't you think?" Kurama asked and Sin's attention was drawn back to them.

"Hn, if you asked me, she overreacted," it was Hiei who answered. Sin caught her breath.

"Hiei…unlike demons, humans are more…emotionally driven. Unlike you, she can't control her emotions" Kurama answered and Sin heard a sipping noise, probably from the old lady.

"Still unnecessary…she shouldn't cry over spilt milk…"

"Ah, but you're wrong," the old lady spoke again. "She _can _do something about it. She can either mope around with a heavy heart, or," the old lady casted her gaze at the wall and Sin froze. Despite the wooden divider, Sin felt the lady's eyes on her; it made her shiver. "She can get off her ass, stop eavesdropping and do something about her parents' death and be productive."

Sin clutched her chest.

…_My parents are dead…_

* * *

**Hmm... what do you think? I tried including a "sweet" scene but...hehe...wonder if that worked. **

**I'm still open for suggestions/ stuff you wanna see happen between Hiei and Sin. Do you like Emina? ;) heehee jk! **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Criticism/thoughts/opinions...a random "hi". Whatever floats your boat! :D **

**Ja ne For NOW! **


	12. Chapter 12 Deal or No Deal?

**Alright! So I wrote this chapter without an outline or a draft due to time restraints. Anyway, Hope this works!**

**Proper disclaimers apply! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Hmm...I know I wanted to say more than that- OH! Before I forget!**

** I sincerely thank the following people:  
heve-chan  
****The Disillusioned  
****6Poppy  
Cassie M.M  
0xSakura Himex0**

**For taking the time to review all my chapters without fail. Of course, I thank everyone who takes their time and read this fanfiction. **

**Without further distractions, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Happy readings!**

**...**

**...**

**HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13th!**

**

* * *

**

Death

Knowing its existence doesn't mean that one would be prepared when the time has come. No one is prepared when Death is involved. May it be the one who _died _or the one who was left behind; either way, both will suffer.

Unless of course, the person is considered to be a heartless individual and has no emotion whatsoever. Now _that _was impossible but then again, Demons were something of an "Impossibility" to Sin but here she was, talking to one.

"Now if you want to master your abilities," Kurama was still rambling. For the past hour, he's been talking about plants and auras and…did he just say "flower power"?

_Unlikely, _Sin thought. He probably said something else that _sounded _like it.

She knew he was doing this for her own benefit.

She knew it was for her own good.

She _knew _it would help _her. _

But her mind's just not in it.

No…

The mere fact that she was going up _against _Emina was bad enough, let alone having the person _she_ likes helping her.

"You're still thinking about that woman after she killed your parents?" Hiei snorted from the tree branch he was using as a bed.

"She's her friend Hiei…" Kurama calmly pointed out.

"And what? Human morals?...Typical…" Hiei shook his head with distaste, not once looking at Sin. "Friend kills parents, no reaction whatsoever…"

Sin, while they were talking, only blocked out their voices.

She just didn't want to listen. It takes effort to listen and she wasn't willing to put effort in it. It was hard to believe it's only been 2 days since the incident and it already feels like it's been months. Can loosing someone really make you feel this miserable?

Sighing, Sin hugged her knees close to her chest and looked up at the sky. Genkai, the old woman who owned this place, allowed them to use the courtyard to practice. _Practice for what? _she thought but held that question in. She didn't even have the energy to talk. Why couldn't she just go back to Spirit World and visit her parents? Surely, if she was able to see and talk to them back then, she could do it again.

"Don't be ridiculous. Spirits cannot stay in that castle for long," Hiei was obviously reading her mind and Sin just gave him a blank stare.

"_Well that just sucks…" _she thought. If Hiei could read her mind, then it saves her from the hassle of moving her lips.

"Kurama, I think this lazy fool doesn't want us," Hiei scoffed and jumped from the tree. "Give it up Kurama. She's not willing to help herself. Let her suffer with her ignorance." Hiei really _did _sound irritated.

Sin just gazed at him lazily.

"Hiei, you shouldn't be harsh on her. She just lost her pa-" Kurama was interrupted by Hiei.

"You've said it half a dozen times already Kitsune. But moping around because someone died is just plain absurd."

"Hiei-"

"No wonder humans are such petty beings. They're bound by their meaningless emotions," Hiei shook his head. Being the cold fire demon he is, he really didn't see the point of mourning for the dead. In his life, he needed to survive and to do that, he needed to kill. It's survival of the fittest; the weak had no place in this world. The only thing the weak are good for is a practice dummy.

"…I thought you understood?" Sin's faint voice interrupted Hiei's thoughts. He looked at her questioningly. Sin continued, not waiting for a confirmation that he heard her. "You said you lost someone too… … I believed you…"

Sin was still looking blankly ahead but Hiei's dark chuckle drew her eyes away from the nothingness. She looked straight at his crimson eyes that held… …_something. _She would appreciate it if that _"something" _was a good thing but…to her disappointment, it didn't seem positive.

"Now I know why that girl thinks you're a wimpy child," his tone was hard and cold. "You just believe _everything _don't you?"  
Sin's eyes grew wide with disbelief. _W-what…? _

"You really _thought _I lost someone?" His inquisitive eyes held mockery. He kneeled down and looked at her with those cold crimson eyes. "In this world, it's either you kill or you get killed. I wasn't willing to get killed over that uncontrollable energy you were wielding. It's a despicable way to go down. Seems like simple words could make you stop," he gave her a smirk and he stood up. He strode back to the tree and jumped on the branch; he lay on the branch again.

Sin couldn't believe this. All this time she thought someone understood her! The person she _liked! _And it turns out that _it _was just a result of his instinct… Now that was a low blow and it greatly hurt her already sore ego. She stood up abruptly without looking at either one of the guys and ran away. Where? No one needed to know.

She just wants to be alone.

Once Sin was out of sight, Kurama looked at Hiei and sighed, disappointed at what his comrade did. It was silent. There wasn't any tension. It was more like a silent reprimanding session that Kurama gave Hiei. The short man really didn't know how to be nice.

"You're burning holes through my back Kurama," he said dryly.

"Let it burn then, maybe it'll burn a tunnel and I'll be able to see if you really have a heart," he paused, then, "I knew you were lying," Kurama jumped on the branch and accompanied the fire demon. "But you could've said it in a nicer way."

"We both know that I'm not nice."

"True, but you didn't do it solely for self preservation did you?" Kurama was answered by silence. "Then why?"

They were greeted by silence yet again.

Hiei contemplated. Yes, he lied about loosing someone, but what was he supposed to do to comfort the girl? He didn't strike as those overly sweet Romeos that girls fantasize about. He was cruel and bad-ass and never in his life did he know how it is to care for someone who died. Why did he say such a lie? Hiei didn't know. It came out before he could even think and it was too late to take it back.

Besides, it worked didn't it? The onna seemed to calm down and she wasn't about to explode anymore.

Kurama sighed and jumped off the branch, "Next time you want to comfort her, try sticking to the truth." Kurama gave him one last look, "I'm sure she would've listened even then." With that Kurama walked towards the forest, disappearing from sight.

Hiei didn't even blink; he just kept his eyes focused on the mass expanse of forest before him.

**~O~**

This is _so _not cool, Sin thought as she looked up at the canopy of plants overhead. Well, not that it matters anymore. The guy she likes already thinks she's a wimp.

A good for nothing wimp who can't do anything on her own.

Who can't function well because her best friend betrayed her.

A wimp who, it turns out, inherited a vast amount of power just because a man raped her mother.

"Yeah," she thought bitterly. "Who would've known I was a tainted seed."

Emina was right. Sin didn't really know how it is to suffer. All throughout her life, Sin always had her parents. They were the ones who took care of her. She wasn't _too _sheltered. She knew how things happened in the real world, but _her _world consisted of loving parents, great best friend, good grades, good house, and food that's always available.

She never went hungry or even had to work for money.

And there she was, blaming Emina for the trouble she was causing her.

"But it's not right to involve my parents," Sin whispered to herself. It would've been better if Emina had killed _her _and not her parents. At least it would be fair…

"No, it's not right at all," the old woman's voice made Sin turn around. It was Genkai, walking with her hands behind her, approaching Sin. The first time Sin saw Genkai, she was startled as to how…Genkai seemed strong. Noting that the hag was even shorter than Hiei, she'd expected Genkai to be frail and …well…like an old lady.

But Sin was wrong.

"It's not right to involve the innocent," Genkai stood next to her, Sin didn't make any effort to look nor stand; she didn't feel like it. "But you have to know that these bloodthirsty beings don't follow what humans call 'morals'. They'll involve anyone they can, kill just _because _they can," Sin felt Genkai's gaze rest on her head. "You, being a half demon yourself, have the potential to be like them."

Sin's head shot up and glared at Genkai. How _dare _she? "I'm not like them. I won't _kill _the innocent! I have a heart unlike the-"

"That's when you're conscious and thinking," Genkai pointed out and Sin's eyebrows furrowed. "Koenma informed me about your little incident back in Reikai."

Sin cocked her head, "Incident?"

Genkai nodded, "The fact that you don't remember just proves my point. If you don't learn how to control your power, then innocent lives will be at stake. Did you know you almost killed the ones around you back in Reikai?"

"Well technically they can't die if their in Rei-" Sin was cut off by Genkai's threatening glare. "…No."

"You know that you have immense power though," it was a statement not a question but Sin still nodded. "Then I suggest you do something. Nothing will happen if you just wander off, feeling that your world just ended." Genkai turned around, walking back towards the temple.

"Like I said earlier, it's your choice," Genkai stopped but didn't look back. "And I've heard Koenma's willing to give your parents another chance on living." With that, she disappeared.

Sin froze. Was she hearing things?

No! She might be depressed but she's not delusional! Sin frowned, at least…not _yet. _

Not wasting time, Sin stood up and ran. She had to find Kurama and tell him-…she hit something solid and went tumbling down.

_Ow…_

"That's an interesting greeting," Sin couldn't believe her luck when she heard Kurama's voice. She looked up and grimaced at him.

"I was gonna look for you. But it seems like I don't have to anymore," Sin pointed that out and stood up. "Anyway, guess what I found out!"

"Emina's whereabouts?"

Sin scowled, "No! I found out that I can have my parents back! Now! Take me to Koenma!"

Kurama was silent. Then, "I don't think that would be necessary."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?" There was silence.

...

...

After a whole minute of silence, Sin was ready to break it when, "That's because I'm here already!"

Sin screamed, her soul could've leapt out from her skin! Damn this pacifier sucking baby! "Why do you always do THAT?" She yelled as she eyed Koenma's floating form.

"Because I find it amusing," he said simply. Sin looked at him for a moment, the floating baby seemed…odd. For one, he looked transparent. Reaching out, Sin poked Koenma only to find that her fingers went through his body. Her jaws fell open, gaping at what she just discovered.

"This is just a mere projection of me. I can't really leave the castle right now. SO! Let's get straight to the point."

Sin liked that. She didn't want any more nonsense. The less crap he's gonna say the faster she's gonna get her parents back, "I heard you're willing to give my parents back their lives."

Koenma nodded, both his hands behind him, "On one condition."

Sigh groaned secretly. Of _course _there's a condition. There's _always _a condition. _Whatever, _she thought. _As long as I get my parents back. _"What is it?"

Koenma looked at her seriously, "You find Yukio and convince him to help us."

Sin stared at him. "I told you already," irritation in her voice. " I am _not _willing to find the man who raped my mo-"

"Who says he raped your mother?" Koenma's voice was too calm and Sin just gaped at him.

"B-but you said…"

"No I didn't. I said he became board and your mom caught his attention."

"But you made it sound as if she wasn't willing!"

"I did no such thing. **You're **the one who's convinced that the man forced himself upon your mother," Koenma nodded to himself. "The reason, I don't know."

"…if that was the case then why didn't you tell me _sooner?" _

Koenma opened his eyes and looked at her, "Because I wanted to see your reaction."

Though Sin was depressed, that didn't mean that she was out of energy. As soon as the words left Koenma's lips, a new fervor blossomed within her. Although it was the "enthusiasm" on kicking Koenma's ass, it still did the job. Sin was fired up. Now that she wasn't held back by the "The-Man-Who-Raped-My-Mother-And-Had-Me" information, she was willing to give it a try and if she _did _find him, then her parents can come back.

She agreed, but not after threatening Koenma that she'll take his pacifier if he'll do a stupid stunt like that again.

"I did what I needed to do to test your ability," Koenma said while Kurama was holding Sin back, the girl was ready to pound the toddler's head and no explanation, not even the fact that Koenma was merely a projection, would seep in her mind.

"Now that I know what you can _really _do, then I'm positive that those 'assassins', or whatever they want to call themselves, have their eyes on something special."

Sin raised her eyebrows.

"He means that it is _vital _for us to keep you away from them," Kurama whispered.

Sin looked at Koenma, a bit uncertain and said slowly, as if testing the words as she said them, "What _exactly _did I do?" She eyed Koenma and he didn't waste any time answering. "You almost killed a lot of people."

"I know _that _but what _did _I do to 'almost' kill a lot of people?"

"I'll let Kurama tell you the details later. Right now I have other things to…do." Sin considered this and calmed down a bit. Returning to the initial subject, "What happens when I find and convince him?"

"We fix the balance."

"Then?"

"Then what?" Koenma looked at her questioningly.

"…what would happen to Emina?" Her friend's name rolled out her lips with a bitter aftertaste.

"That's undecided yet," Koenma said after a long pause and secretly glanced at Kurama.

Sin just gazed at him.

Silent as he said goodbye and disappeared.

Silent still as she and Kurama made their way back to where they left Hiei.

But she's decided. She's chosen what she's going to do. And it's not sitting and moping around like a weak pathetic person would do.

No.

She'll do something productive.

Hiei gazed down from the tree at the brunette that sat crossed leg under the tree. She faced Kurama attentively as the redheaded Kitsune talked about things that the little Prince of Reikai told him.

It irritated Hiei that Sin was actually paying _more _attention to Kurama. This thought, however, surprised Hiei himself! He glared and narrowed his eyes at Sin's head and listened to the conversation.

Sin, focused on Kurama, asked the question that most certainly interested her, "What did I _really _do?" It was quite unsettling to find out that she _almost _**killed** innocent people with powers that she didn't even _know _she possessed.

There was a scoff from above but Sin ignored Hiei's response.

"Well," Kurama started. "I see that we really need to clarify things concerning your abilities." He gave Sin a moment to nod; a sign that she knows what's coming.

"Lecture time?" Sin asked.

"Lecture time," Kurama leaned against a tree, preparing for his 'lecture'.

"So…" Sin said slowly seeing as Kurama was still quiet.

Kurama's eyes seemed to focus and the sudden intensity on it made Sin wonder where this hint of "masculinity" came from. Either that or the hidden "knowledge" behind his eyes made Sin almost regret calling him gay. _Almost._

"You _are _aware that you wield The Black Rose?" Sin nodded. She still doesn't understand _why _it is _so _important!

"The Black Rose is considered a versatile weapon. While its vines could be molded into any weapon that the wielder desires, it also has its other components," Sin remembered the numerous times that her vines followed what she _thought._ First it was a staff then the next thing she knew, it acted like tentacles. Sin nodded and waited for Kurama to continue.

"Its thorns are naturally poisonous. Not only that, but the actual flower contains some specialty. Its nectar is proven to cure a number of illnesses and it could also be a healing salve for injuries. However, the petals of the Black Rose are poisonous. I'm not sure how that works yet but we'll look it up," Kurama glanced at Sin who was tentatively listening. "Moving on to its scent, the flower has a beautiful scent that can draw anyone in. Nevertheless, once one takes a whiff of that deadly thing, he or she will be under the wielder's control."

Sin stared at him. She didn't think that this…plant can do lots of things, pretty useful if she thought so herself. But sadly, she knew she _couldn't _use it with that much accuracy.

"Controlling the scent of the rose is important. You wouldn't want your teammates to suddenly stop 'working' and start acting like marionettes now would you?" Sin shook her head. "That and the vines are the only ones need controlling, at least for now. Moving on," Kurama gave Hiei a meaningful glance but the fire demon just ignored him. "About Koenma's castle. It's been discovered that right after that…emotional episode of yours, there was a giant rooting activity that took place under Koenma…er…King Enma's castle to be exact."

Sin raised her eyebrows, "Rooting activity?"

Kurama nodded, "There were gigantic roots sprouting under the caste. Not only that, inside the castle, vines started sprouting, causing the castle walls to crack and break; the floor as well. Now _that _was very interesting." There was a scoff from above the tree yet again.

Leave it to Kurama to think a gigantic sprouting tree that can pulverize a castle _and _potentially kill everyone that was in it fascinating. Hiei shook his head.

Sin merely stared at him. Not believing a word that came out of his mouth and merely shook her head, "Whatever the case is. I'll be happy to train again!"

Kurama gave her a slight smile, happy that she's willing to stop isolating herself but disappointed that the girl obviously didn't believe him.

"The faster I control this, the faster I can get back my parents!" she cheered herself on.

"You're forgetting you still need to find Yukio," Hiei's spoke sharply and Sin looked at him, tilting her head in a questioning way.

"I don't remember telling you his name…" Sin's voice faded as she found Hiei glaring at her.

"I have my own resources Onna," His answer was vague; clearly evading something. Sin grimaced, "Whatever."

_Shrug it off_, she told herself and prepared for a long day of more "informational lessons" from Kurama. That and of course, hopefully, some hands on activity.

* * *

One would think that a group of villains would choose a dingy deserted warehouse.

Not these guys.

After her assault on Sin's parents _and _house, Emina was escorted by Orpheus back to their hideout. Emina glared at him for touching her hand and leading her, and that trace of smugness in his face was making her claws itch.

She wanted to rip it off so badly.

But she knew better.  
Emina barred her fangs and hissed at him when he tried to pull her to his side and he merely chuckled.

"It seems like you _still _have some control left," Orpheus grinned. "That's pretty interesting."

Emina ignored him the rest of the trip. He led her to a hotel and she raised her eyebrows. What in the world were they thinking? Surely a bunch of convicts like them would choose a less conspicuous hideout. But then again, since one _would _suspect them to be in an abandoned place, a hotel would be the best place to ward off suspicious eyes.

Straightening up, Emina walked confidently down the lobby. They were almost at the elevator when one of the employees stopped and stared at them. Emina looked at him with emotionless eyes and saw that there was terror in the employee's expression. Looking down, Emina realized that her shirt was indeed still blood-soaked and just rolled her eyes. _Oh great…_

She was about to go ahead and hit the person on his pressure point behind his neck, a sure way to make him loose consciousness, when Orpheus stepped in front of her and said, "Don't be alarmed, she was just too clumsy and had mild cuts."

_**Mild **__cuts? _Emina yelled in her mind. Surely no one would believe that.

"Oh," the employee seemed dazed and just nodded with a smile.

Emina's eyes narrowed at Orpheus, remembering that soothing voice that almost made her give in numerous times. She shook her head and followed the demon.

_Enchanter or not, it won't work on me,_ she thought.

The elevator ride was short and Emina soon found herself standing in front of a door. Orpheus inserted a keycard and the door opened.

She didn't know what to expect, but what greeted her didn't strike her as pleasant.

Inside the room, there were two other demons. One was wearing too much leather, a bit on the tall side but she couldn't quite determine his facial features. And are those _belts _wrapped around him?  
The other man was sitting on the couch in a laid back manner so she couldn't estimate his height. His long hair couldn't be ignored though. Maybe it was because of the dimness of the room, but it seemed like he had long hair the shade of midnight. He was facing her and his violet eyes stared at her intensely. Her own red eyes narrowed and glared at the man. She felt his eyes giving her a once over, judging her but she didn't let that bother her.

Moving inside a bit further, she heard the door behind her close and Orpheus spoke, "I brought her back. Seems like Senka doesn't have her in full control," he walked and stood beside her.

"Of course I'm not controlling her," Emina jumped slightly at the sudden voice. She peered at her other side in time to see the little girl that _was _in her mind. Eyebrows scrunching up, Emina wondered how that was possible.

"Senka, why are you out here?" the man with violet eyes spoke, his voice deep and rich like silk and honey.

"I needn't stay in that hell crater-like mind of hers," Senka shook her head. "Besides, she only needed a small push. She's a treasure if I might say so myself! A diamond amongst the worthless rocks that surrounded her."

The man seemed pleased and stood up; Emina's eyes grew wide at his sheer height. He walked towards her and under the better light Emina found out that the man was quite gorgeous. He had perfectly chiseled features, a strong jaw and a mouth that seemed firm yet…

Emina shook her head. It was obvious that the man was doing something to alter her mind. Maybe it's been a while since she's associated with fellow demons and their mere presence is making her react differently.

"We'll keep her," said the man. He didn't take her eyes off Emina. Emina, not someone who backs down…at least in the face of another demon, held his gaze firmly.  
Senka jumped, a sound of joy escaped her mouth and ran towards the other man who was cocooned with belts. Senka jumped up and glomped the guy who didn't seem to object, though his eye-roll was hard to miss. Emina noticed that it was a literal **eye**-roll for he only had _one_ eye; the other one had a patch on it. Orpheus nodded and walked away to who knows where.

Emina twitched. She didn't like the way this man talked. It's like he has power over her. No one can control her! She's her own person and no one, not even this gorgeous guy can order her around. "Woah wait a sec! Who says I'm willing to stay here? And who _are _you people? You're acting as if I'm something that you're going to use-"

"Who says you're _more _than a tool? I'm sure Orpheus already told you a long time ago that you're but a tool that we need," the man grinned. "Seems like our little kitty thought she was much more important now."

Seems like she didn't notice her cat ears and tail emerge. Emina's ears flattened as she bared her fangs at the man. Yes, she knew-…_remembered _that Orpheus told her that she was a tool.

Nothing but a useless instrument with only one purpose.

"…what do you want?" her voice seemed too quiet for her own liking.

The man leaned down, looming before her. His elegant face sported a malevolence that Emina couldn't quite fathom. "I want your friend dead."

Emina's gaze narrowed. "You mean Sin right?"

"The one and only."

"Well too bad," she took a step away from him. "I'm not interested on killing her. I've done my job and finished her parents. Why should _I _be the one to kill her when you have a whole group available?"

The man paced and stood behind her. Emina stiffened but exposed none of her emotions.

"Because," there was a pause. Then, "I value my group and I wouldn't want them facing a strong opponent that can kill them."

Emina was silent, "So I'm a pawn?"

The man walked up to her and cupped her chin rather gently. It was startling for her. Emina was expecting him to be rough and yell and whatever big demon guys do but… "Pawn is such a lowly word," he said in a soothing voice. "More like…a Royal Knight."

Emina's glare didn't soften, "I don't want to be part of your plot. I'd rather defeat her myself without you hooligans being in my group."

The venom in her voice didn't seem to faze the man, "Do your _really _think we're **hooligans**?" he shook his head. "We'd prefer…Renegades though there isn't really any law against us demons here eh?" He caught a strand of Emina's hair and caressed it while looking at her with his suggestive violet eyes. Emina didn't flinch.

"I couldn't care less about your name-"

"Call me Eri."

"NOT THAT! Renegade or Hooligan! Whatever!...wait…you're name's Eri?" she was expecting a more "manly" name from him but…ERI? That's a girl's name!

"Of course not," he leaned in further. "That's a nickname. My real name is," he was just a breath away and now, his lips were just centimeters away from his ear. He whispered, "Erebos."

Emina jumped away; her breathing slightly labored. There was something wrong with him. She couldn't sense anything from him yet Emina knew that this guy, Erebos, had more power than he showed.

"I can leave when I want. I don't want to get involved with you and-"

Erebos placed his index finger on her lips, his eyes looked so…tantalizing. Emina shook her head. "But wouldn't you want to torture her?" His voice seemed distant yet clear at the same time.

"It would be easy with _our _assistance. In fact, I'm willing to make a deal," Erebos straightened up and took Emina's hand. She struggled but he was just too strong. She growled and hissed but to no avail. He managed to drag her towards the window. The view was breathtaking but Emina wasn't in the mood to appreciate it. "You can be in the group. In fact, I'm sure you'll be a great addition. With your looks and power, we can reign once the end of this world finally begins. You can finally belong," he looked meaningfully at her. "Wouldn't that be great? You wouldn't have to be alone anymore. You'll have _us. _All you have to do is to kill her."

There was something in his voice…in his eyes that told her not to trust him. She can never trust anyone but…

She has nothing to loose.

She had _nothing_.

Maybe _this _will gain her _something. _

A place in this world…

Even if she _is _a mere tool…she didn't have anything else to do. Besides…wouldn't it help prove that she was worth _something_?

At least with _them_, she wouldn't have to pretend to be nice or gentle. These guys seem to be ruthless. She wouldn't have to blend with the humans. She can be free…

Emina reached out and touched the glass in front of her, the view really **is** great. She breathed out.

It was decided.

It's better than nothing.

It was time to leave the façade she had been putting on. She wasn't human and she'll never be one no matter how much she wished.

She was a demon, a ruthless being that was designed to eat…to terminate petty humans. They were superior and that's what matters.

Without looking at Erebos, Emina said, "Give me the information. I'll need to know what you're planning."

She could feel the looming presence of the others behind them…it was quite unsettling but comforting and reassuring all at the same time. The impending sense of power was exhilarating.

"First, we see if she'll agree to join us," Emina twitched at this but didn't say anything. Erebos saw this and grinned, "Don't worry. I'm not planning to keep her alive. Though, if she doesn't agree, then kill her on the spot."

Emina nodded and finally turned to him, all trace of kindness gone, "So what do we do to pass our time?"

Erebos placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the small group, the other three looked at them. Orpheus was trying to hide his slight irritation at how Erebos was holding Emina. Senka was still clinging on Arsen and the guy was just playing dead, which was amusing. Erebos spoke in a voice that was full of authority, "What demons naturally do," he grinned. "We cause chaos and destruction. Besides, we need help training you."

_Unnatural weather enveloped the city ever since that night when Hana and Gin passed away. Not unnatural in a sense of "this weather is out of season." _

_No._

_It was __**bizarre.**_

_**Uncanny **__to the point where people started questioning the possibility of this even happening. _

_One would consider the position of a place; the higher the elevation, the distance of that place from a body of water, its position on the Earth's latitude, etc. All of which could determine or even predict what type of weather that _that _place would have. _

_But the city lacks most or even all of those factors. A __**mere **__city was small! Minuscule compared to the Earth but the __diversity__ of the different inclement weather alerts in the news would obviously rouse some suspicion. _

_Downtown, there was a snow storm that arrived __**too **__early and could even be considered as "out of season". Just a few blocks from it, where the residential area resides, a major downpour was taking place. _

_No, not snow, but __**rain! **_

_The park near Sin's house as well as the forest was suffering a thunderstorm that shook the grounds; enough to cause disturbances in the nearby households. _

_The city's temperature seemed to drop and rise randomly, without any signs of consistency, which was a horrible thing. _

_All __**these **__happening at the same time and, mind you, _only _in this city; not in the neighboring Mushiori City._

_No._

_Only the city where the Shadow Brigade currently resides._

_

* * *

_**Thanks guys for reading! Don't forget to review and/or tell me what you think! Constructive responses are always welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13 Double Rainbow!

**Happy Birthday Sin-chan! **

**Alrighty! I am BACK! Sorry guys for the terrible waiting! I know I know, you all want to pulverize and skin me for being too darn late but i apologize. School's been killing me and the only reason that I was able to write was 1.) The Quarter has ended and 2.) It's a rushed gift for my best buddy. **

**Proper Disclaimers apply! I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I would be really happy if I did but I don't so... -sadface- **

**Hmm...what else, well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. To those who I didn't answer back, I'm terribly sorry. To those who waited up till now, I thank you very very very very very very very very much! I'd go on but you have a bit of read down there so better start now!**

**Ignore everything that I write from this moment on. Go skip to the story! Why are you still reading? I told you to stop! Now seriously, You need to read! Why are you still-...wait! Special thanks to Ne Gok Sa. Check out his page and read his story, I'm in there ;) **

**Oh me and my friend Sin are planning on putting up a story that we both wrote SO! Keep an eye out for reminders. **

**NOW! Without further ado, HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

"_**This isn't right."**_

"Good job my little kitten," Erebos said with a malicious smile. His hand rested on Emina's shoulder while they both marveled at this piece of artwork.

The victim lay sprawled on the murky alley ground, its limbs bent in impossibly awkward angles. Its head slightly turned while its eyes stared lifelessly at the dumpster.

Its expression permanently frozen in terror.

A scream seemed to have started forming for its mouth was contorted in horror. However, death was faster than sound.

"_I shouldn't think this is beauty!" _

The pool of blood that formed around the corpse's head acted like a crimson halo, framing its magnificent expression.

The scene was engraved in her mind.

It was repulsive.

It was horrific.

But she found herself smiling at her handiwork.

It was gruesomely beautiful.

It's been forever since she indulged in these kinds of "exercises". And truth be told, she enjoyed this new sense of power.

Why on Earth did she stop?

"_**Because it's not **__**right**__**."**_

Emina twitched.

That voice kept nagging in her brain ever since she joined the Shadow Brigade, that was two days ago. A pity that she doesn't listen to that tiny conscience of hers. Something was preventing her. She knew that…but…

As a demon, it's either kill or be killed. Having a conscience will cost you your life, thus, a conscience is not needed.

"_**Listen to me Emina, don't listen to **__**her!**__**"**_

**That **is what the training was for: to get rid of her conscience. To eliminate her hesitation and to be able to kill in a heartbeat; heck maybe even faster than a heartbeat. Erebos stressed this out. She needed to be able to kill without thinking; make it as natural as breathing.

However hard that sounded, it didn't surprise him that Emina was able to slip into her "demonic instinct" and terminate their first victim.

Of course, it was not as beautifully done as this current victim; however, it only took them approximately 19 victims to achieve this masterpiece.

Erebos was pleased.

If this keeps up, this tool really will be worth keeping. Not only did Emina showed great potential, she showed potential _while _keeping the city in a panic with her weather manipulation.

Her presence in the Shadow Brigade was promising.

"Refreshing isn't it?" Erebos turned her so that she was facing him. He looked down at the wide-eyed cat demon and unconsciously licked his lips.  
"Enjoying the blood baths?" he asked as he slowly shifted her backwards, moving her against the wall.

Emina found herself smirking, flashing her sharp incisors, "Oh I enjoyed it quite well. Just a comment though," lifting her clawed yet slender fingers, she traced Erebos' cheek. "Next time, don't get in my way."

She pushed him away and gave him a low growl. Erebos didn't back down. He gave a low warning growl himself. No one can tell him what to do. **He **was the one calling the shots here.

"Get in your way? I was instructing you."  
Emina looked up at him, her red eyes meeting his violet ones.

"I deem it as interfering. I know how to kill. You don't have to instruct me," a sudden jolt of thunder was heard. Erebos grinned at her emphasis. Seems like the little cat is not afraid to show her claws, even to her master.

"Very well," in less than a second, he managed to push her against the wall rather violently.

It temporarily disoriented her.

"Next training session, I won't interfere," he lowered his head so that he was looking at her eye-to-eye. "Then I'll evaluate your work." Emina gasped slightly as she felt his hands roam. "However," he grinned at her reaction. "If you do poorly, then," he gripped her waist and yanked her off her feet, taking her momentary upheaval to his advantage by pressing against her even closer. Emina bit back a pleasure-filled groan and glared at the man. "I shall punish you." His tone was heavy with innuendo, much to her distaste.

"_**Stop this Emina."**_

"Pardon my ignorance," this demon was starting to get on her nerves. "but is it custom for demons to get horny off of some cadaver? Because, quite frankly, I see that as a turn-off."

Erebos chuckled darkly and moved his hips against her. Emina clutched his shoulders sharply, disliking the current position _and _the reaction she's having. "Not the corpse, the blood." He grinned cheekily, "Don't deny it kitty. It's pretty obvious that you enjoyed the sight of blood. It's empowering! Exhilarating! Refreshing…" he whispered the last word, making Emina shiver.

This was bad!

She didn't like how demons, the ones without mates, are promiscuous!

Sure…it was normal to them to treat sex as nothing more than a pastime, but to her…

"_**You still have human morals. Don't give in Emi!"**_

Emina growled rebelliously.

That stupid voice just won't shut up!

Human morals eh? _"Let's see about that." _

If she couldn't even let go of that stupid thing in her mind, then how would she consider herself as someone strong? She needed to let go. She needed to succumb to the demonic ways: animalistic, instinctive, uncaring and brutal! All those things! Only one thing should be in her mind and that's survival.

To survive, she needs to be strong.  
To be strong, she needs to ki-…_ "…that's not it…"_

"_**Emina…"**_

"Who's there?" called a voice from the end of the alley. Emina jerked a bit and Erebos growled in frustration. Just a bit more and Emina would've given in. It was obvious that she was thinking. He was about to win!

Cursed that bastard who interrupted.

Putting Emina down, Erebos turned and faced the shadowy figure that blocked the alley's entrance.

"What are you guys doing?" the owner of the voice sounded perplexed. "Did that fellow faint? Do you need help?" he took a step forward and the wind suddenly picked up its pace.

"We don't need help," Erebos said with a calm yet unsettling voice. Emina watched the young man stiffen. She raised an eyebrow and immediately hid her cat ears. The young man seemed familiar.

Erebos placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her away from the body and towards the boy.

"Aren't you taking him with you-"

He was silenced by the sudden roll of thunder and Erebos' steel gaze.

"**It** doesn't need help," Erebos said.

Emina watched the dirty-blond haired boy as his brown eyes were filled with curiosity.

It was obvious that the boy wanted to ask more questions. She shook her head. _Insolent humans. _

Raising her hand slowly, Emina looked up questioningly at Erebos. The wind picked up yet again and he nodded. There was no point in staying. Besides, they both didn't feel like killing this brightly dressed boy.

With the wind swirling wildly around the pair, the shadows rose up and moved. Then, in a blink of an eye, the pair was swallowed by the morphing shadows, leaving a confused spectator and the corpse.

* * *

"Oi! Onna! Where are we going?" Hiei followed Sin with disinterest.

"_We _are not going anywhere. _I _didn't ask you to come so stop following me!" Sin yelled without looking at the fire demon. _"He could rot in hell for all I care," _Sin thought bitterly as she trudged down the mountain path from Genkai's temple.

"Aren't you as stupid as always?" Hiei commented after reading her mind.

Sin ignored him. That little stunt of his was far from forgiven and she's not going to be the one to make the amends.

If it wasn't for Kurama's caring demeanor _and _Genkai's scolding, Sin would still be moping around about her parents **and **about Hiei's lie.

Speaking of Kurama, _"I wish he'll be back soon…" _The simple thought of the redheaded young man made her smile a bit.

Maybe it's because Kurama took care of her that she developed a connection with him. These past few days, the "Shuichi" she knew and the "Kurama" she now discovered were the same yet…different person.

"…_or maybe that's just my imagination…"_

Looking up at the clear sky, Sin contemplated about these thoughts. Being so close to Kurama made her unable to see _this _side of him; the caring side to be exact. Back in school, they would only play around, regularly threaten and challenge each other. The three of them cooked and shared meals and went out on play dates. Although Emina was there, Kurama and Sin had the closer…more 'friendly' bonding.

"…"

Sighing, she continued walking until she reached the bottom. "Seriously, just leave already." The presence of the small fire youkai could still be felt and Sin wasn't in the mood to put up with him.

"I'm not about to ruin my chance to be free from this godforsaken probation just because of a dimwitted girl who can't get over her parents." Hiei continued following her in an even pace.

"Since when did you follow rules eh Hiei?" Sin bit back a low growl. She knew she wouldn't be able to win if she fought with this demon.

"Ever since it concerned my well being," was his plain response.

Sin twitched, "Self-centered idiot."

Hiei looked at her as if she grew another head, "You're calling _me _self-centered? Hn, your eyes need checking that's for sure. Or maybe a new mirror would do you some good," Hiei smirked at her. "I'm merely following you so that Kurama won't sass later on when he finds out that you left, that guy is certainly crazy…worrying about such trivial things," he grumbled the last part.

Sin still heard it, "Then why not leave him if he's such an inconvenience?" She looked like such a child, Hiei thought.

"Because he's useful," Hiei said frankly. Sin was about to comment yet again but Hiei beat her to it, "If you value your tongue, you would stop this idiotic conversation and finish what you came down here for."

Sin was quiet for a while. Leaving Genkai's place wasn't really on the plan. She didn't _want _to leave that safe haven, but last night's news didn't give her much reassurance:

They were all in the living room, the small TV blaring as the three of them ate dinner. After the vigorous training Sin had, she was thankful of the cool down they were having. Kurama cooked ramen which was so mouth watering that Sin wanted to savor every last drop of it when a shrill reporter started reporting a horrific story.

"_This is unbelievable!" _exclaimed the reporter. She was a tall slender woman, probably in her early thirties. Disgust was visible on her face, "_For two days we have been following the mysterious yet brutal killings of different strangers. For two days 19 families grieve for their lost members. For two days, the weather isn't at all…agreeing with us and…" _

Sin looked at Kurama. She had an inkling of what's happening but not quite sure.

"_Today, we find ourselves looking at the dead body of 21 year-old David Reynolds. This young man has been reported…"_

"Think it's your friend doing this?" Hiei said without looking up. He was busy eating his food. Sin merely scowled at him but didn't say anything. They didn't have enough evidence that it was indeed Emina.

"_Investigators hit a dead end. Neither one of the victims seem to have any connection to each other…" _The reporter, Susan Meyer, says the label underneath her moving image, continued ranting while her picture was replaced by gruesome photographs.

They were all cringe worthy.

One bloodier and horrendous than the other.

The photographs hid _nothing. _

It showed everything: from their torn skin to their broken limbs, from their bloody face to their opened guts, from their disheveled hair to their permanent position on the ground. It was an image of pure macabre.

Sin studied the corpses' frozen faces; there was permanent torment and fear in them. She detested the television crew for showing these photographs.

"How could they even show those-" her resentful tone was cut off by Hiei's voice.

"The woman's got style."

Sin's jaw would've dropped if it was possible. How could he even _think _that?

"Simple," Sin sighed at his mind reading. "Demons are bloodthirsty. Unlike humans, we don't get nauseous at the mere sight of blood."

Sin stared at him, "But a life is a life no matter what. You can't just take it away."

Hiei gave her a side glance," Would you rather get killed then?"

"What? No! That's not the point!"

"Whatever, just turn that damned box off, it's irritating me."

Sin snickered at his lack of knowledge but thought better of it. She got up and moved to close the TV when suddenly, the person on the screen caught her attention.

"_So you're saying that you know who killed these people?_" asked Susan.

"_Yes!"_ said the familiar boy on the screen. _"I saw them come out of the…" _

…

There was an awkward silence that overtook the ones on TV.  
Sin listened closer, hoping to hear more when the obviously confused boy shook his head and scratched the back of it. He had a sheepish smile when he said, _"Haha! Sorry, I forgot…"_

Sin growled and shut the TV off. "Useless humans," she heard Hiei scoff from somewhere.

**~O~**

Despite Kurama's instruction, Sin couldn't stay in the temple after seeing that horrible report. She had to at least see for herself the damage that Emina presumably caused. She'd try to see if she could find Emina and maybe…just maybe, she could stop the crazy demon.

How she'd do it? Sin didn't know, but it's better than sitting and doing nothing while innocent people get hurt.

"You're being ignorant you know that?" Hiei's voice cut through her train of thought.

"Excuse me?" Sin was starting to get tired of his rude comments.

"I said, _you are being __**ignorant.**_ You _do _realize that they're purposely doing this to get to _you _right?" Hiei kept his eyes on the road ahead. "And here you are, taking the bait oh so easily."

Sin didn't answer. She didn't feel like entertaining his comments.

Hiei shrugged, "Your desire of getting hurt is very inspiring."

* * *

"Hey Mal! I saw you on TV! Dude! You looked horrible!" yelled a boy who has shocking pink hair. "You look like crap! What did you do? Run into a loony center?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. Leave it to them to miss the most important part of the news.

"If you were paying attention, you'd notice that I was involved in something much more…intense than a loony center," Malcolm replied as he walked past the pink-haired punk.

"Naw, I'd say you were high."

"What?"

"Double rainbow!"

"You are not making any sense Ryan. Seriously, you need to stop taking those godforsaken pills and…-"

"No dude! Look! A double rainbow!" Ryan pointed skyward, moving his arms in the shape of an arc, tracing the shape of the double rainbow. "What does it meaaaan~!"

Malcolm shook his head with exasperation and continued walking. After that encounter with the news reporter, all he wanted to do was go home and stay safe. He didn't know why he chickened out. Ratting _them _out was like a piece of cake! All he had to do was open his damned mouth and report them.

But no.

_They're not human,_ for the hundredth time after that incident, Malcolm contemplated about the pair. One of them he knew. "Emina," he said out loud. She was quite the topic in school, from her bizarre appearance to the obviously fabricated gossips about her disappearance.

The memory of her eyes, the way they were filled with…_something, _he couldn't quite pinpoint it, made him stop in the middle of answering the reporter's question.

_No, that's not it. _

He shook his head. He distinctly remembered the feeling of being watched. He _knew _that they were around. After seeing them disappear amongst the sea of wind and shadows, he was well aware that they could be anywhere.

He didn't want to get involved with any of them.

For that, he kept his mouth shut.

A sudden jab at his rib made him look up and glare at Ryan. "What the hell was that for!"

Malcolm blinked. He was expecting a goofy grin on Ryan's face as he pretended to be innocent. But instead, Ryan looked…rather blank. Yes, maybe the pink-head had overdosed himself with whatever stuff one takes to get high, but Malcolm knew this wasn't the case.

Ryan saw _something. _

Malcolm followed Ryan's gaze. Anticipating the worst, he held his breath. Ryan was looking straight and Malcolm took his time, his eyes tracing the double rainbow and slowly descending to ground level.

Malcolm tensed up. Whatever Ryan saw, it was enough to render the hyperactive guy's movements stop…

Finally, Malcolm's eyes reached the object of Ryan's attention and it was none other than…a rabbit.

The rabbit's nose moved as it breathed and regarded the two boys with its beady red eyes.

Malcolm twitched and smacked Ryan upside the head.

Sighing with irritation, Malcolm turned around and headed home. _I need to rest…_

Malcolm started to walk away when something made him stop. He stiffened and turned around. Surely it was his imagination. The distinct feeling of being watched was there yet again but all that greeted his vision was the park and the double rainbow…that and Ryan's body on the ground; poor guy's passed out.

Malcolm shrugged and continued, trekking the way back to the hotel.

**~O~**

Maybe it was his paranoia kicking in. Maybe it was the fact that those abnormally color eyes, courtesy of Emina and her shady companion was still in his memory. Or maybe it was Ryan's delusions. Malcolm didn't know which but as soon as he entered the hotel's lobby, he could've sworn that he felt something odd, a shift in pressure in the building as if a gigantic vacuum has been left open for too long, sucking out the air.

But then again, he's used to things seeming weird. It wasn't the first time that he felt this kind of thing. But still…this was a bit more intense.

Malcolm paid no mind to the bellboy as he greeted him with utter politeness. He also ignored the random employees that tipped their hats.

He was used to this.

He reached the elevator and was tapping his feet with impatience when he noticed a white blur at the corner of his eyes.

Curious, Malcolm slowly shifted and scanned the area.

Scarred? Maybe more than that. Delighted? Who knows. Confused? Definitely. Terrified and disturbed and confused? Positively correct!

Malcolm stared at the group.

Most of them were wearing black, making them almost blend with the shadows but the white interior of the hotel made them stand out. If he didn't know better, he probably would've though that they were just a bunch of punk posers. However, Emina's bleach-white hair was a dead giveaway.

_When did the red streaks go away? _He wondered at the back of his mind. But before he could clearly think of…something, his body moved on his own and Malcolm dashed out of the hotel to who knows where. Maybe at the end of the double rainbow?

_**Secretly, the Shadow Brigade noticed the petty human that ran away. He looked like a scuttling mouse…a brightly dressed one that's for sure. **_

_**Amused by this, Senka giggled. **_

_**Orpheus looked bored and Arsen merely rolled his eye. **_

_**Erebos looked at Emina whose eyes were clearly avoiding his. Erebos' mouth curved in a sadistic smile as he leaned in and whispered, "I found your new training dummy." His eyes followed the brightly colored 'mouse'.**_

* * *

Twilight has arrived and Kurama finally bid his friends goodbye. Keiko had taken Yusuke home so there was no point in staying. Besides, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, seemed a bit irritated so Kurama had gladly stepped out of their house.

The warm breeze caressed Kurama's face and he sighed quietly. Thankfully, this part of town was blessed with the good weather. Hopefully it doesn't change.  
These past days, Kurama was unsettled by the thought of Emina causing these disturbances. She couldn't possibly be doing all these by herself.  
Either way, all that's in his mind _right now _was to get back to the temple. Since school was canceled due to the disturbances from the Makai insects _as well as _the severe weather alerts, he had a wholesome amount of free time. He was sure that despite his instructions, Sin would be itching to come down and look around for Emina herself.

It wouldn't be wise for her to face Emina right now, not when Sin is currently blinded by her emotions. To top it off, her undeveloped ability is quite uncontrollable.

Kurama sighed yet again and looked at the scarlet sky. He arched an eyebrow and momentarily regarded the double rainbow. But it didn't catch his attention for too long.

His mind wandered to something more interesting, Emina.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to confirm that she was still the Emina he knew. The one whose red eyes were always filled with compassion and kindness. The girl who always blushed whenever embarrassed yet was able to scare off anyone with her steel gaze.

Kurama winced. This wasn't the time to get distracted. He needed to find Emina as soon as possible and, if possible, bring her back. He needed to talk to her. To set things straight. They could talk to Koenma and surely they could work something out about her crimes.

They could fix this misunderstanding and go back to the peaceful days.

But the low rumble of thunder at the distance seemed to contradict his musings. Kurama was all too willing to ignore it but the sudden energy surge didn't let him.

Kurama halted and with determined eyes, scanned the horizon. The direction in which the energy surge was coming from was the same direction where the thunder was emanating from.

Another blast of thunder, much stronger than the earlier one, almost made him wince. A crack of lightning flashed at the distance. He didn't waste anytime. If his hypothesis was right, then at the eye of the storm, he would find Emina.

**~O~**

The trip was a disaster!

Hiei did nothing but complain and make snarky comments about her incompetence in getting out of the forest. After a long hour of following her and watching her stumble and fall through the foliage, Hiei slung her on his shoulder and carried her out of the woods.

Enraged at his mockery and secret knowledge of the forest, Sin had instigated a word war that, sadly, she didn't win. Her brutal words were commendable, but it couldn't defeat Hiei's brutal assault.

Sin was surprised as how creative he could be when it came to insulting someone.

Numerous times, Sin had stomped off and tried to leave him behind, but that didn't keep him from finding her every time. It's like he has a radar! _Maybe in that hair of his, he's hiding an antenna. _

Of course, Hiei heard this and showered Sin with another round of insults.

When they finally reached the edge of the city, Sin took a deep calming breath and tried to block Hiei's voice out by drowning herself in thoughts of Kurama. Maybe that could distract her enough.

_It would be nice to see him… _she thought as she kept walking down the now crowded streets. His company would be better than having this stupid midget follow her around all day. She thought of his emerald eyes, how they looked at her with concern when she was down. The way his hug made her feel warm allover, safe and protected. Why didn't she notice all these befo-

She was suddenly tugged violently and her head hit a hard wall. She turned around, a string of profanities at the tip of her tongue when she saw that it wasn't a wall that she hit but Hiei's chest.

"Don't walk into your death Baka Onna," Hiei said with irritation and was that…concern in his voice? Sin found herself staring at his chest, feeling her face burn at the impact.

_Woah…didn't think it was hard…_ She mentally kicked herself and pushed away from her savior's arms. "I didn't need your help. I was just… … testing your reflexes." _Lame. _

Hiei scoffed and yanked her hand, pulling her to another direction.

"H-Hey! What gives? Where are we going! We're supposed to cross the stree-"

"Clearly your head is too filled with the Fox that you failed to notice the spike of demonic energy near _that _direction as well as the cars that were honking at you."

Sin felt her face burn even more. _Busted. _She tried to hide her face but it was a bit difficult when a fire Youkai was tugging your arm without hesitation.

Giving in, Sin sighed and let Hiei tug her to the direction of the energy surge. Now that she _was _paying attention, she _did _feel it.

Her eyes went wide at immense energy. The area felt like a warped vacuum. The atmosphere felt empty but at the same time, charged with an indescribable was an ominous calmness that settled in that area, the park to be exact; the park under the double rainbow. Which momentarily made Sin snicker but the sight of the clouds slowly darkening made her tense up.

The park was silent. There was no life in it. Animals and humans were nowhere to be found. It was so deserted that it added to the looming danger. Sin quivered but it wasn't because of the chill.

Hiei finally stopped pulling her and they both stood at the edge of the park. Everything was eerily still with only the double rainbow in sight. After a whole minute, the stillness was broken by a single crack of lightning and the clouds finally settled in, its crimson color mixed with black storm clouds. One would assume that once the clouds cover the sun, it would be pitch black all around. But no, it wasn't the case here. In fact, not only were they able to see everything like it was in clear daylight, the rainbows overhead were still visible!

…_this is impossible…_ Sin thought.

Then a yell pierced the foreboding silence. Forceful and almost threatening, the yell became clearer and a rustling followed it. Within a second, the rustling gave way and a brightly colored body came tumbling out of the park's lush green wall.

Sin blinked and almost cringed at the boy's bright clothes but her attention was at his face. She realized that he was the kid from the news and was that a stick he was holding?

"Staff Onna…not stick," Hiei's voice made her jump a bit.

The boy looked wild with adrenaline. He was breathing hard, his face scratched and bloody and his eyes were filled with a hurricane of emotions.

There was fear, a tinge of insanity, of panic and…excitement?

The boy raised his black staff, twirled it and handled it expertly. Positioning himself, the boy had his gaze fixated at the forest wall that lined the park. Sin and Hiei stiffened. Whatever was in the forest was dangerous. "Probably just a wild boar or a bear…or a fox. Humans are too paranoid," Hiei said, shrugging off his tenseness but secretly alert. Whatever was causing this malignant weather was very dangerous and the possibility that the _source _was in the forest was very high.

Sin watched the boy as he continued staring at the row of trees. She knew it would be best to turn and pretend that she saw nothing. After all, it's best to mind ones business. But before she could make up her mind, the wind picked up and the clouds swirled overhead. The boy finally looked away from the trees and found Sin's gaze. His eyes grew wide in horror as he yelled, "You better get out! Now! Leave before you get involved!"

But his voice was drowned with the rumble of thunder. _How the hell can it be this loud? _Sin yelled in her mind.

She felt Hiei go into his fighting stance beside her. The boy winced, as if feeling something horrible coming. Sin turned, in time to witness a tremor that went through the trees.

"Run away damn it!" yelled the boy but all Sin saw was his frantic waving and his mouth moving. Sin ignored the boy and took a step towards the forest. She was stopped by Hiei's arm moving in front of her. "You're dumber than I thought stupid human! What do you think you're doing?" Hiei's intense eyes made stop but her curiosity was still at its peak.

Thunder boomed with finality along with the snapping of trees. It was sickening and Sin held her breath as an aura, a rather threatening one, emerged from the sea of static in the atmosphere._ How could I have missed that? _She yelled in her mind as the presence approached with an alarmingly fast pace.

One moment the trees were breaking and leaves were being thrashed by the violent wind, the next moment, everything went still.

The deafening silence could be heard.

Time dragged on painfully slow before anything moved within their field of vision.

"…well that's anticlimactic …" Sin's whisper sounded too loud.

"Sorry to disappoint you then," a dark voice reverberated throughout the park and Sin could've jumped three feet up in the air if Hiei wasn't holding her hand. She was too preoccupied to wonder what in the Three Worlds possessed Hiei to hold her hands.

The boy took a step back and held his staff in front of him. The owner of the voice seemed to have materialized from the shadows since neither one of the three saw him exit the forest. His malice-filled violet eyes stared out from a perfectly pale chiseled face. It was framed with long dark hair and his drool-worthy figure struck Sin's memory.

"Eri!" she gasped as she stared at the handsome demon in front of them.

With a dark smile, he gave her a mocking bow, "Glad to see you're well **Selene.**" Sin's eyes widened. How he knew her _real _name was a mystery. If she remembered correctly, she didn't even _give _him her _nickname!_

"Okay now this is just a bit odd."

"At last, the stupid human finally gets the situation," Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Hiei, this isn't the time to be annoyingly sarcastic. We're in the middle of a possible typhoon for crying out loud!" Sin gritted her teeth.

"Yes, you are being loud."

Sin was about to conjure up some harsh words when the boy cut in, "Hey! No time to flirt! I know we're in a park but this isn't exactly a good place to have a lover's squabble!"

Sin was about to yell at this idiot when the ground shook and she lost her balance. She yelped as her knees scraped the ground.

"Ah, seems like my dear little kitty has arrived. Don't worry, I won't interfere," the glint in Eri's eyes were full of mischief and enmity. Behind him, the trees shuddered again and this time, they couldn't handle the force and snapped in two. The boy with the staff stepped back even further, bracing himself. And through the broken trees emerged the person that Sin wanted to find the most.

_Emina…_

The sight of her sent a whirlwind of feelings through Sin. At one side, she wanted to run and hug Emina, to make amends and get her best friend back. On the other side, the dominant one, she wanted to slit the cat demon's throat.

Their eyes met and a chill ran down Sin's spine. Those were not the eyes of her best friend. No. Those were the eyes of a demon whose sole intention was to destroy.

Sin couldn't find her voice. She wanted to say hundreds of things but her mind couldn't decide which was the most important. But Emina's gaze didn't stay on her. Without even a second glance, Emina approached the human with a predatory smile.

Her instinct kicking in, Sin broke into a run with only one thing in mind: _Protect the human. _

But her dash was immediately cut short when Eri appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?" his smile didn't fool her.

"Where do you _think _I'm going genius?" Sin glared at him. "I'm not going to stand here and watch that innocent human get killed!"

"But you are interfering with our training," he shook his head in false disappointment. "I can't let you do that. In fact, how about we talk instead?"

The clashing of metal and claws were heard and a grunt from the human boy. Eri was blocking her view so Sin couldn't see what was happening.

"Talk about what?" she didn't have time for this. Her hand itched. Silently, the tendrils of the Black Rose crept out of skin.

Eri smirked, "First of all, tell your little bodyguard that he could calm down a bit. I'm not here to kill you…yet."  
Sin heard Hiei growl behind her. She was sure that he was in no way, shape or form, going to calm down.

"Talk," She said simply. She didn't have time. A hiss came from behind Eri. From Emina or the human, whatever his name was, Sin didn't know.

"It's very simple. Just choose, join _us _or get killed _by _us," Eri smirked dangerously as he took a step forward. The fighting behind him stop for a millisecond but continued nonetheless. Hiei took a step forward, ready to pounce and cut the demon's head off.

Sin raised her arm in warning. Hiei stopped.

Sin looked up at Eri's face. This was a bit too sudden. The offer was rather…too simple. Surely there was more to it. They couldn't possibly have done all these things, all these murders and chaos just to ask her this achingly simple question.

"…why should I join you?" her voice wavered, much to her resentment.

"Well, look at it this way," Eri's face was then devoid of any emotion. "If you join us, you can rule _with _us when the worlds clash. If you disagree, then I'll have my knight destroy and eliminate you." His eyes flickered to the side and Sin understood who his knight is.

"Is this a one offer deal?" _Stupid! Fucking stupid! What the hell are you asking Sin? _She thought to herself.

"Of course. It's now or die," his toothy grin almost made her want to puke. Sin twitched. She knew, no matter how long of a deadline he gave her, her answer will not change nor did she have to think of it. But then again, dying isn't a very cheerful choice. She _knew _that death exists. Seeing it multiple times has that affect on people.

Of course, that doesn't mean she'd choose these evil people over death.

With a stern gaze, Sin glared up at the tall man. Without hesitation, she said, "I'd rather die."

His countenance morphed into that of wickedness and Sin stumbled back. Eri reached from behind him and slowly brought out a charcoal-colored…thing. It blended with his clothes, making it hard for her to decipher what it is.

When she realized, it was too late. Eri had drawn and impossibly large pistol that _clearly _defies the laws of physics! _And where was he hiding this? _The gun was enormous! Its barrel had the diameter of a tennis ball. Its mere appearance was threatening with its charcoal-chrome color pulsing with demonic energy. It had carvings on it, mysterious symbols that gave Sin a chill. She might not know much about guns, but she knew that a gun that's roughly two feet long, maybe longer, and was as thick as a tree trunk was deathly dangerous. Maybe she was exaggerating but, _the hell with it! _

Eri swung the gun with alarming speed. Judging by its looks, the gun should be pretty heavy yet Eri was swinging it like it was as light as a feather. His finger on the trigger, Eri pointed it at Sin's forehead and pulled the trigger.

Everything went by like a flash of lightning. All Sin had time to do was shut her eyes and wait for the searing pain from that seemingly gigantic bullet. She heard someone growl, "Erebos!"

She heard thunder, perilously close. There was a yell. Colliding of chrome and steel. A mass tackling her. She hit the ground, draining the air out of her lungs. The mass on top of her was uncomfortably close.

"Are you okay?" came the distressed voice of the person she was thinking of the whole day. Sin opened her eyes quickly and was greeted by Kurama's emerald gaze.

"K-Kurama…"

He nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. Sin's eyes widened as she took in the view. Emina had her claws against Erebos' neck, her fangs barred in a silent threat. Hiei had his katana poised on the gun's middle. An incinerated hole on the ground where, just a second ago, she was standing. Sin's heart jumped with slight hope when she saw Emina.

Was it possible that this was all just an act and Emina was really _still _on her side?

"Stop this," Emina hissed. "You said I'd get to kill her."

And just like that, Sin's hope plummeted. Erebos chucked darkly and with a blinding speed, kicked Hiei away. The fire Youkai moved at the last minute but still received a bit of the blow.

Without stopping, Hiei leapt up and positioned his sword, ready to stab or slice the opponent's head off.

Sin's eyes left the pair and scanned her surroundings. There, she noticed, was the body of the human sprawled lifelessly on the grass. Prickles of anger spread through her. She felt Kurama stand up and moved in front of her, acting as a shield. There was a low hiss before Sin was able to stand up.

"Move out of the way," Emina demanded in a hoarse voice. Kurama shook his head and stood his ground. Sin's heart fluttered.

The air around Emina thickened and swirled, ruffling her hair. "Aw, isn't that sweet? You're trying to protect the little brat," there was a bitter smile on the cat demon's face.

"She's not a brat Emina," Kurama's steady voice surprised Sin. "We both know how great of a person Sin is. You need to stop this already… … please. You can still come back with u-" But his voice was chocked as a sudden black blur rush towards him and punched him in the guts. A scream erupted from Sin's throat as Kurama's body came hurtling away, skidding on the ground.

"Kurama!" Sin moved, dashing to Kurama but was cut short when a strong wind moved against her.

"Bad little fox," a taunting voice called out and Sin could barely see Orpheus standing right next to Emina, his mischievous eyes staring at her. "You shouldn't be worried about that poor excuse of a demon right now," the powerful wind sped up and knocked her out of her feet. Sin screamed as she hit the base of a tree. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about my survival."

Orpheus grinned and winked at her as he walked towards Kurama. Sin sucked her teeth and tried to get up but the wind was too strong. She was having a hard time maintaining her balance, not that she had one to begin with.

Sin had no choice. She thrust her hand forward, willing the vines to crawl out. Like barbed wires, the sharp thorns protruded and shot out towards Emina. Emina looked at them without much interest, raised her hand, and sharp icicles hailed down from the sky, cutting down the vines with ease. Emina flicked her wrist a streak of lightning hit the ground centimeters away from Sin. The gaping hole produced by the attack sizzled and Sin gulped.

_Maybe my other attacks would work,_ She considered using the poisonous scent of the rose. Sin gasped and coughed. The wind around her formed a vortex of nothingness. She couldn't breath and as much as she tried to grasp her neck, there was nothing TO grasp!

A low chuckle came from Emina as she watched Sin suffering her slow torture. "Is that all you got? Wimpy vines? C'mon! This isn't fun!" Emina waggled her finger making the wind give small jolts which in turn moved Sin up and down. Sin's lungs burned horribly. She needed air! She needed help…a small diversion, anything that will take that demon's red eyes away from her. Sin was ready to give up when suddenly, the wind dropped and she could breath again. Gulping air with a new vigor, Sin looked up at Emina with piercing glare.

Emina's eyes narrowed to slits and her lips curled up in a silent snarl. "Hmm…so how do you want to die my little friend?"

Sin slowly moved her fingers. If she could only activate and release the scent of the black rose, then this would be a piece of cake. But then the wind slowly picked up its speed yet again and Sin's plan crumbled. Emina had the advantage of wind and could easily turn the poison back to Sin. Sin balled up her fist and glared. _This is useless! _

"I can freeze you from inside out," Emina's melodic voice irritated the kitsune. "Or I can have you suffocate. It's really easy to make a vacuum," Emina twirled her finger and a mini tornado materialized beside her. "Ah! Skewering would be nice. I haven't tried that yet…" a swirl of icy wind materialized in front of the cat demon and as she lifted her hand, a staff was formed from the ice. "Which one shall it be little brat?"

Sin bit her lip, "I choose-" then a sickening thump and a feral scream from the cat demon. Sin's jaw gaped open as the human stood up, staff in hand and Emina clutching her face in a fetal position.

"Damn cats," spat the human as he panted and struggled to stay up. Sin didn't know whether to laugh or groan. She ended up pouncing on the human to get him away from the sudden attack from his side. Kurama's rose whip had accidentally missed Orpheus and almost hit the human and could have possibly split him into two.

Sin got up instantly and moved to help the human when she heard the blaring of the gun. She quickly pirouetted, in time to see Hiei dodge a shot and land a blow on Erebos' pretty face.

Moving at the speed of lightning, Hiei jumped and kicked the gun out of the shadow demon's grasp and jabbed his sword towards its chest. Erebos dodged and smirked. "Emina!" He yelled, and in an instant, Emina was up and the temperature plummeted until it was freezing. Darkness settled in and contributed to the cold. Erebos roared as the shadows separated themselves, rising from the depths of the forest they orbited around Erebos. Sin clenched her teeth and concentrated. She channeled her energy and made it so that it was centered on her palms. She held her palms out and dropped on the ground, pressing and transferring the energy, tapping into the life force of the roots underneath. No sooner, the ground rumbled in protest as strings of thick roots and vines broke through and attacked anything that was moving.

Sin cried out in joy! "I did it!" She yelled. She was able to bring out the plants on her own will.

"I did it! I di-"

A curse was heard from Hiei as he dodged the lethal shadow _and _the wild roots. Kurama nearly got stabbed by a miscellaneous thorn and Orpheus merely snickered. Although they were able to dodge the roots and thorns that were flailing wildly, it was still a hindrance. Sin began to panic. How was she supposed to get these things back to the ground?

"AHHHHH!" yelled the human as a root picked him up and waved him around in the air. "Boy! Get down from there!" Yelled Sin in an attempt to calm herself down.

"My name's Malcolm! Not 'boy'!"

"I don't care!"

The havoc was interrupted by another drop in the temperature. Frost started forming and the roots slowed down, becoming rigid until they finally froze within seconds. Sin let out a breath of relief.

"I don't think you should relax yet," Emina's voice came out of nowhere and before Sin could scream, her neck was seized and the clawed fingers of Emina pressed against her flesh.

Everyone froze and watched them.

Erebos sneered, "Hurry up and finish her Emina."

Hiei twitched but he was not able to make a move. Kurama and Orpheus were frozen in place too, anticipating the next move. Malcolm's hand, which was previously hitting the frozen root, stopped in mid air as he watched the current event.

Sin was shivering, either from the cold or the fear or both…she didn't know. One thing's for sure, Emina's eyes didn't waver.

Emina stared back. This was it. Just one more move and Sin will cease to exist. Emina would be able to rejoice and would finally belong somewhere. She would finally achieve something!

She would have a place in all the three worlds and she could finally prove herself powerful.

All it takes was to move a muscle.

"_Cut her air pipes. Do it! Now!" _

"_**No…"**_

Emina stared into Sin's eyes.

Was this really what she wanted to do? Was this really her choice?

"_Yes! You need this! Kill her! Kill her now!"_

"…_**but this…is wrong…"**_

She needed to hurry. It was now or never. Emina needed to make a choice. She took in a deep breath but wasn't able to breath it out.

Emina gasped and chocked on her own blood as it dripped out of her mouth. She looked up and met Sin's eyes which were also wide with surprise. Looking down, the steel blade of the katana protruded out of Emina's stomach, bloody and crimson. Swiftly, Hiei drew back the sword. There was a distant scream…from someone. Then…

Darkness.

* * *

**Okay, a bit too wordy at the end? Well, not my fault if I got carried away. I'll be editing this still so keep checking for a while. I might add some stuff from time to time but generally, I'm just going to check things. I haven't edited this because I needed to update before the day's over. SO! Don't scold me for having spelling errors. I'm horrible at spelling but don't worry, I'll be fixing them! **

**Thank you for staying with me and if it's not a bother, I ask with my cat ears down, PLEAAAAAAASE STAY TUNED! :D **


	14. Chapter 14 More Pain

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Here's an installment for this special day! It's a bit short but that's because I want you guys to stay tuned! haha! ;) **

**Hmmm...Well, as always: Proper Disclaimers Apply. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sin and Mal belong to my friends and the rest, excluding Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, are mine! SOOOOO! Don't sue me XD**

**HAPPY READINGS EVERYONE! SIN-CHAN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Everything was a blur after that moment.

Emina's eyes, now devoid of the evilness that she was doing, stared at Sin.

Red eyes stared into brown ones.

Sin felt the urge to reach out, to touch her best friend's hand and pull her into safety.

But as soon as Hiei's sword was yanked out, everything was sent into a whirlwind of motion.

Erebos let out a feral growl, distracting everyone. Orpheus didn't waste time and in less than a second, he sent Hiei hurtling away from them. How that was possible, Sin didn't have time to think. Erebos seemed to have materialized out from the shadows for Sin didn't see him approach. He glowered at her and for a moment, she thought he was going to finish what Emina couldn't do. But Kurama appeared in front of her and acted as a shield.

Sin was aware of the silence; but became even more aware when Erebos spoke, his dark velvet voice disturbingly enticing. "We _will _come back."

Sin heard Emina being lifted and the shadows scurrying away.

She heard voices and profanities.

She heard shouts.

She heard everything…

But felt nothing.

All she knew was, when the pain resurfaced, she was back in Genkai's temple. Master Genkai was looking down at her, her wise eyes betrayed nothing and Sin tried to get up. A wave of dizziness flooded her vision and she was forced to lie back down.

"Don't be a fool and move. Stay down until you're feeling better," Genkai picked up a cloth and wiped it on her arm. It smelled of antiseptic. "You received quite a beating there. I would've expected more. Being the hardheaded girl you are you deserve these bruises." Genkai's stern voice made Sin wince.

"But you were the one who said that I shouldn't just mope around!" if she wasn't so tired, Sin would've pursued the anger she was feeling.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that you should be stupid and walk right into the storm," Genkai smirked lightly at her pun.

Sin rolled her eyes. In a hushed voice she said, "I couldn't just stay here and let her kill those people."

"And fighting that demon is just asking to get your self killed. Yes, you're a gem. But you're still worthless without further treatment." With that, Genkai stood up. She paused at the sliding door and without looking at her she said, "Use your head next time, not your heart." Then Genkai left.

**~O~**

When Genkai was gone, Sin was left alone with her thoughts. She was able to think and her mind didn't give her peace no matter how much she pleaded.

She was plagued with lifeless eyes staring at her, of blood that will never flow inside its owners' veins. The sight of Emina's blood was like a wake-up call.

Why _did _she go down there knowing that she wasn't fit to fight the powerful demon?

"Foolish indeed…" she admitted. There was a moment of silence then a shout. Sin raised an eyebrow and listened to the voices.

But the voices escalated to snarls and then, a sickening crash was heard. Sin, despite having a hard time sitting up, willed her self to jump out of the futon and race to the door. She only had a second to congratulate herself for being able to leave the bed when her vision blurred. She ignored the nausea and continued quickly, yet wobbly, to the source of the crash.

"What's the matter kitsune? Did I overstep the line by hurting your little _cat_?" Sin heard Hiei spat the words viciously. When she arrived at the courtyard, the mere stance of Kurama and Hiei's shirtless torso was enough to know what's happening.

"Your stabbing of her was not necessary," Kurama said calmly though the hidden venom made Sin quiver.

"And what, let the onna die? Hah!" Hiei wiped the blood from his lips. His bruised body was evidence that Kurama was in a bad mood. It made Sin's heart twist painfully, both for Hiei and Kurama. "You amuse me Kurama. Would you rather have the little girl die then, so long as that cat lives?" Hiei jumped up and sliced the air near Kurama. Dodging, Kurama avoided the attack and used his whip to make Hiei loose his footing.

Demonic energy was enveloping the two fighters as they continued arguing.

Sin's mouth was dry. She didn't know what to do. On one side, she wanted to yell at them and make them stop. On the other, she wanted Kurama to continue so that she'd hear his reassuring words that he would rather side with her.

"They've been at it for a while now," a soothing voice spoke up, almost making Sin jump. She turned around swiftly, making her neck hurt. There, leaning against the wall was a bandaged up Malcolm.

"Malcolm right?" Sin asked hesitantly, not sure if she remembered right.

"Call me Mal," he did a curt nod and went back on watching the two demons. "That was an intense battle eh?"

Sin couldn't bring herself to talk about the fight. She could only stared at him, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Mal shook his head, "Judging by their energy _and _anger, I wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of _that_. But if you want to, be my guest," he looked at her with a steady gaze as if…he can see through her. Sin didn't like that.

"You're pathetic! Stop standing there and fight, Kurama!" Hiei's voice cut through Sin's pain. She was stunned. Of course she knew Hiei could be very…feral. But since she met him, she's never heard Hiei shout like this before.

Sin watched with amazement as Hiei dove into the attack, his sword ready to shred Kurama into pieces. Kurama didn't move. Sin felt a shout rising up her throat but it never came up. With one swift move, Kurama's whip deflected Hiei's sword. Hiei tried to maneuver but Kurama was surprisingly fast. He was able to jump up and with one striking punch; Hiei went flying towards the temple wall.

Dust flew everywhere, accentuating the fight that just took place. Kurama landed gracefully on the ground, his whip glowing red and turning back into a beautiful rose. His eyes were hooded by his bangs so Sin couldn't see them.

"Don't provoke me Hiei," Kurama said in a low yet threatening tone that Sin has never heard. Where did this cunning character of his came from?

And since when was Kurama able to punch like _that?_

Kurama walked briskly past Sin and she caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were filled with anger and madness. It temporarily scared her. She was about to speak up, to stop him from wherever he intended to go, but Mal caught her eyes and he shook his head.

Kurama disappeared inside the temple and Sin felt the dizziness come back…with a vengeance. A distant grunt was heard and Sin remembered Hiei. She stood up immediately, ignoring the pang of nausea that overpowered her senses. She stepped out of the threshold of the temple and, ignoring her lack of slippers, ran to Hiei.

When she reached him, the fire demon was already trying to sit up. She offered her hand but it was roughly dismissed.

Hiei spat out blood and wiped his face. With a glare, he stood up.

"The kitsune's in a bad mood. Don't go near him."

Sin opened her mouth but was prevented from speaking by Hiei's comment, "And why is that _human _still here? Make him leave."

With that, Hiei disappeared as well, leaving Sin behind with the bandaged up human.

* * *

Emina was thankful for the darkness. She was sure that she had died as soon as the sword pierced through her abdomen.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, she was _hoping _that she died and when the throng of pain hit her, she was disappointed that she was still breathing.

"Wake up!" yelled a thunderous voice. Emina wasn't able to respond. The pain she was feeling was not at all pleasant. She clutched her middle and tried to go back to sleep, to succumb to the darkness.

But even the darkness betrayed her.

"I said wake up you useless piece of meat!" After the threat, Emina's breath was knocked out of her lungs when a foot collided with her stomach and she felt her back hit the hard wall. She hurled, blood stained the white carpet.

She fought for air.

"My Lord," it was Orpheus. "I don't think punishing her would do us any-"

"Insolent fool! You dare disrupt me?" The sound of flesh colliding with bone was disgusting, followed by a revolting crunch and a groan.

"Now stand up!" Erebos' voice held no mercy and it took Emina a while to understand him. She didn't know who he's talking to but tried to get up either way. But her attempt failed; the pain that assaulted her senses made her whimper. Biting her lip, she fought the urge to yelp when her hair was yanked up, taking her body along with it.

She saw Erebos' violet eyes through her half-lidded ones. It wasn't a pleasant sight. "You disappointed me little cat," his voice made Emina want to throw up. "You missed a perfectly good chance on killing her."

Emina tried to concentrate, to summon the winds and knock this bastard away from her. A gust came in, blowing the windows away but Erebos merely chortled.

"What's _this_? Your attempt to fight?" He stood up, her hair still in his grasp and with a swing of his arm, she was tossed roughly against the wall. Emina felt her head bounce against the stone wall and a trickle of warm liquid ran down her face.

She needed to fight.

She channeled her chi but found it difficult with the distracting pain. Despite this, she was able to summon a strong wind and a bolt of lighting. She almost cried for joy.  
But Erebos crushed her hope. His shadows overpowered her weak aura and lifted her up in the air by the neck. Emina struggled for air as she kicked helplessly…desperately.

Erebos chuckled darkly and lowered Emina, "Tell me my sweet, is the pain unbearable?"

She would've nodded but the shadow that held her prevented her from doing anything. She tried to claw at the shadow, but shadows are never solid and her claws just went right through it.

Erebos tightened his fist which in turn tightened the shadow's grip on Emina's neck. Emina continued to choke, gasping for air noisily.

"It seems that the training wasn't enough. You still hesitated," Erebos released Emina. The rush of air hurt her throat and she coughed erratically. More blood spilled on the carpet. "Tell me, what were you thinking back there?" Although rich and sweet, his voice still had a bitter aftertaste.

"_Like dark chocolate…"_

"I thought you were powerful? Why not find out yourself?" Emina's voice was hoarse but still held a bit of venom. She couldn't believe that she was still able to talk.

"Hmm, still feisty even in pain eh? Impressive. Although," he moved his leg with a blinding speed and his shoe dug against Emina's stomach, yet again, near her wound. Emina cried out in pain as she slid on the floor. She was breathing harder. "It's not enough to atone for your failure. Arsen!" He barked and the one eyed demon detached himself from the shadows of the room.

"Yes my Lord?" Arsen's voice held a sickening undertone.

"Give her some lashing. Make sure not to kill her so bandage her up first. Once you're done, send her to my room." Erebos turned and left Emina under Arsen's watchful eye.

* * *

Kurama trod the streets of the bustling city. He needed to clear his mind. Fighting Hiei was not the answer; he of all people should know that.

But the thought of anything harming Emina made him react that way.

Kurama shook his head slightly and looked around.

He was worried about the cat demon. He knew it was wrong. _She _attacked Sin, caused mayhem and killed innocent people. He _knew_ that he was supposed to feel…relieved when Hiei plunged that sword through her, but all he felt was rage and panic.

Rage at Hiei for touching her.

Panic because she might die. He knew that Hiei is precise when handling the sword.

No matter how hard Kurama tried to make him self detest Emina, he just couldn't. Somewhere deep within him, he _knew _that something was wrong with the cat demon.

He couldn't quite fathom how she could become such a bloodthirsty being in such little time.

Maybe he did, but he didn't allow himself the liberty of thinking along that path.

Kurama continued walking, cruising the streets aimlessly. The weather was bearable now, back to normal. When he arrived at the center of the city where skyscrapers shot up to the sky, the gigantic television screens that were displayed showed that the surrounding areas' weather was back to normal as well.

No more storms.

No more unimaginable climates.

Only the after effects of the weather, which were frost or overflow of water, could be seen.

He should be glad.

But all Kurama felt was dread.

He knew that the absence of the malignant weather meant that Emina is hurt…badly.

He felt tense. He didn't know what to do.

"That's a lie…" he whispered. Kurama knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to find the Shadow Brigade and take back what's _his_.

Kurama's steps were halted as he pondered over that thought. "His"? He scowled and shook his head. She wasn't his. He _wanted _her to be his, but due to the current circumstances, it's _unlikely _that she'll even **survive**.

His thoughts were a jumble of images and words. That was weird, considering that Kurama's _never _the one to be confused. He let his thoughts continue and resumed his stroll.

The bustling of the streets didn't faze his train of thought.

Although he admits that his brain, for the first time, didn't give him any single coherent idea, he was able to focus on _one _thing.

"Emina…"

**~O~**

Orpheus lay on the floor, writhing in pain.

He was a fool to go against his master. But he, for some strange reason, could _not _stand Erebos' cruelty against Emina.

Orpheus knew better. He'd spent long periods of time with the Shadow master yet… "There's something wrong with me," he whispered out loud once the pain was a bit more manageable. Looking around, the shadows prevented him from seeing anything other than his hand.

Moments ago, Arsen had dragged Emina to a room. Although Orpheus wanted to follow, he knew it wasn't the wise thing to do.

The thought of disobeying his master was out of question, but something tugged him up his feet and he let the new motivation carry him towards the door. He knew what he wanted to do; it's just the matter of having the guts to do it.

Orpheus, trusting his instincts, was near the door when a shadowy figure blocked his way.

He wasn't surprised.

"Senka, get out of my way," his stern voice was weak. "I need to take a walk."

Senka didn't move, instead, she reached up and touched Orpheus' cheek, "You know this is wrong." Her childish voice resounded with venom.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently, meeting her gaze directly.

"I know you Orpheus," he could see a menacing grin creep across her lips. "enough to predict your mind. You're going against us."

Orpheus took a deep breath to steady his nerves and spoke calmly, "You want a fight. Stop it before you get what you want."

Senka slithered her finger through his raven locks, "Aw… but it wouldn't be fun! Besides, now that Emi-chan's on Lord Erebos' bad side, _he'd _want me to control her."

Orpheus held back a gasp, though he should've seen that coming.

"And?..." he shouldn't have asked.

"Well, despite my likes of controlling people," she took a playful step away from him, putting her arms behind her and leaning forward as if taunting him. "It would really be a shame to break a treasure like her!"

She giggled. In the other room, a whip lash was heard and an agonizing scream erupted. This seemed to make Senka even more thrilled for she jumped in excitement and slowly walked towards the sound. But before she disappeared inside the shadows, she turned around and gave him a knowing look, "Don't throw everything away Orpheus. We demons don't care about anything else but ourselves, that includes you. Besides, we've planned this for the longest time!" another whip lash but it was a whimper that answered it. Senka did and elusive head-turn then looked at him again, "Coming?" she asked; looking as innocent as a child.

Orpheus declined.

She shrugged, "Suit yourself." and she trotted towards the room where the torture was taking place.

Orpheus didn't waste any time and left the room.

* * *

Sin was the first one to get up when the sliding door opened. As steady footsteps entered the temple, Sin's mind was already chaotic with multitudes of thoughts. She didn't know how to face either guy. If it was Kurama, Sin knew that she'd feel too awkward to say anything without mentioning Emina. If it was Hiei that appeared, it would probably just end terribly with him leaving again.

She still wasn't able to make up her mind when she arrived at the receiving section of the temple. But when Sin saw Kurama, her thoughts grew even louder.

She wanted to ask him where he'd been. The sun was already about to set and the danger lurking around was nowhere near reassuring.

She wanted to ask him _how _he's feeling; if he was calmer and if he wanted to rest a bit.

If he wasn't feeling any better, she _wanted _to help him. She wanted to know what she can do to make Kurama feel more…comfortable.

Sin **wanted **to do many things, but she did not have the chance to do _any _of them for her emotions were too ransacked that even _she _couldn't understand them.

"Kurama, where have you been?" was all she could ask.

Kurama had a mask of calmness on, disabling Sin from determining his mood. "I just went for a stroll. How's Hiei? Has he returned yet?" Kurama bent down and placed his shoes at the side of the door before he walked towards her.

Sin shook her head, "No. I haven't seen him since he left."

Kurama merely nodded, "Ah. That is to be expected. Don't worry he'll be back soon enough."

Kurama moved to walk past her but before Sin could think clearly, she already blocked his path. Kurama looked at her, puzzled at her actions.

"You know you can talk to me," she can at least make Kurama open up to her. It would be nice, considering that she's always complaining to him about numerous things.

Kurama gave her a diminutive smile and ruffled her hair, "Thank you for the offer. But I don't think there is anything I have to talk to you about." He then walked past her.

Something was clawing in Sin's heart. It was an emotion that she has never felt before; she didn't like it. But that emotion made her follow Kurama and pull on his arm, making him stop.

"You're worried about _her_ aren't you?" she successfully halted his steps. Kurama froze but didn't look back at the female kitsune.

"You're pissed off because Hiei hurt her. Kurama, _she _is a horrible demon! The enemy! You shouldn't let her make you feel that way." Sin wanted to make her self shut up.

She knew that she was making herself look foolish in front of the person she liked.

But no matter what she did, that gnawing feeling just won't go away. It twisted and turned, squirming at the pit of her stomach. It gave her the urge to yell and have a fit. It also made her uneasy and insecure. All she wanted to do was keep Kurama _here_ where she can have him all to herself.

She knew it wasn't impossible.

If she tried enough, Kurama will see that what was in front of him was _better _than that cat demon.

But despite the lengthy silence, Kurama didn't reply. He stood as still as a statue and Sin wondered if he was permanently rooted to the floor.

"Kurama…-"

But the deafening sound of the door crashing made both kitsunes turn around in alarm. To their astonishment and great distress, they found a bloodied demon struggling on the floor with an angry fire demon on top of him.

"Hiei!" Sin yelled and lunged forward but Kurama caught her in time.

"I found him walking around the temple," Hiei said with a deadly tone.

Orpheus, with his banged and bruised face tried to talk coherently, "I told you! I'm not looking for a fight!" The raven haired demon tried his best to get up but Hiei prevented him every time by hitting him with the hilt of his sword.

"And we're supposed to believe that crap?" Sin exclaimed with fury.

"Language Sin," said Kurama in an even tone.

"Shut up."

"Why are you here?" Hiei ignored the two foxes and glared down at the guy. Orpheus, in a matter of seconds, delivered a bullet-like blow; sending Hiei hurtling off of him.

Sin gasped and moved in to attack but was yet again prevented by Kurama. "Gosh darn it, let me pass!"

Kurama disregarded her and eyed Orpheus. "What do you want? Speak now before I decide to attack you myself."

Orpheus scoffed and dusted himself up. Sin saw Hiei start to charge towards Orpheus. With a slight smile, Orpheus moved with blinding speed and stood behind Sin. She didn't have time to yell or gasp for Orpheus held her with an iron grip.

Everyone went still and analyzed the situation.

"Now," Orpheus began, his voice filled with enchantment as always. "If you don't want the girl to get hurt, I suggest you listen to me carefully."

Sin noticed a twitch go through Hiei's features but it was gone in a fraction of a second. Sin considered summoning her vines to fend off the dangerous demon. As if hearing her thoughts, Orpheus tightened his grip and with a soft alluring voice, he said "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. If I _really _wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've done that already?"

Eyes widening, Sin started thinking more clearly. What Orpheus said was plausible. But she still didn't trust him enough.

"Fine, then talk," came Hiei's stiff voice.

Without letting go of Sin, Orpheus made eye contact with Kurama, "I know where they're hiding _her._"

**~O~**

Multitudes of thoughts came crashing into Kurama's mind.

If what this demon said is true, then Kurama would gladly follow him and rescue Emina. That's all he wanted, to be reassured that Emina was safe and sound. He wanted to be able to see her again. Kurama knew that he wasn't thinking rationally.

He knew that this might be a trap.

There was a great possibility that all this was a trick, and like a snake, Orpheus will strike.

There were lots of flaws and "what-ifs" that Kurama can think off. But all were overridden by the thought of Emina.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Hiei voiced out the more rational thought that Kurama failed to ask himself.

To Kurama's surprise, Orpheus' facial expression changed drastically. What was once an aloof, arrogant, and mischievous countenance was now that of a thoughtful and warm visage. Orpheus kept his unyielding gaze at Kurama as he answered, "Because I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

Kurama was plagued with an emotion that he never thought he was capable of: jealousy.

He knew that he should be thankful for Orpheus' help. But all he felt for the guy was resentment. But being the man he is, Kurama didn't voice out his emotions and let the injured demon continue.

"They're torturing her…nonstop! And … I can't do anything."

Orpheus' grip on Sin loosened slightly but not completely. "I'm not a person to beg, but Erebos is simply stronger and I can't fight him alone. They're slowly killing her! If you don't help then-"

"What's in it for you?" Hiei glowered at Orpheus as he waited for an answer. Kurama cannot believe that Hiei was the rational one right now.

Orpheus met Hiei's intense eyes as he spoke, "Nothing. I just want to see her safe."

Kurama wanted to shout but merely clenched his fists. Here, in front of him, was someone who was brave enough to forsake his team _for _the person he cared about.

Orpheus cared for Emina. Kurama knew that he should be glad for they have gained an ally, but he wasn't. He viewed Orpheus as a rival and Kurama's sole thought was to pound the guy's face into a pulp.

Kurama shook his head and tried to clear it.

He looked at Orpheus and held his gaze, "So what are you trying to say?"

Orpheus let go of Sin but she didn't move. Sin looked up at the distressed demon. She was astonished at this radical change but she didn't utter a single word. "What I'm saying is," Orpheus took a deep breath. "I'm willing to help you guys fight them."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and subscribe! :) Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15 What Now?

**PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**I'm Not gonna idle your readings but I will take the time to say: THANK YOU FOR STAYING IN TUNE!**

**HAPPY READINGS!**

**:)**

* * *

"I'm willing to help you," Orpheus repeated with a serious expression when the silence stretched even further.

Sin noticed Hiei narrowing his eyes with distrust. His ever present alertness is somewhat comforting to her seeing as Kurama is currently in no shape of protecting _anyone_.

"_**Well maybe Emina…" **_a small thought whispered in Sin's mind.

Observing the emerald-eyed kitsune, Sin got the impression of a tensed and trapped animal eyeing his enemy with calculating and unwavering eyes.

"You're being rather radical," Sin noticed Kurama's openly hostile tone. It is odd considering how Kurama is always the calm and polite one in the group.

"Why, may I ask, did you suddenly switched sides?" the redhead's intense gaze is unfaltering and threatening. It wasn't like the usual Kurama at _all. _

Orpheus, who took a few moments to look up at the ceiling in a meditative way, flashed him a charming grin. His eyes matched the kitsune's intensity but were filled with something else. "I am not choosing **your **side over **their** side," Sin took note of Kurama tensing up.

Hiei looked ready to pounce as well.

The only one who looked as calm as a sloth is Mal who leaned against the wooden frame that led to the main door. Sin envied his innocence.

"I am simply seeking help in order to save Emina," Orpheus's sweet voice is sincere and confident.

"_Where is he getting this confidence from?" _Sin asked herself. Emina didn't even like this demon! She likes… Sin looked at Kurama. Even from her vantage point, which is still being Orpheus's 'hostage', Kurama looked unhappy. He **should **be happy, Sin thought. They have found someone who cares about Emina. He should be thankful and should be using this opportunity to his advantage.

But no.

He is not making any movement whatsoever.

He didn't speak nor did he twitch.

He merely gave Orpheus a 'look' that said "I'm-going-to-kill-you" as well as "I-understand."

Why is it that Kurama could have conflicting emotions when it is plain to see that the girl he _likes _is evil?

Shouldn't he _detest _Emina for switching to the evil side?

Shouldn't he _despise _her for hurting Sin?

Maybe hating her would be enough but he didn't look like he is about to feel any of those emotions. In fact, he looked more worried and jealous! And the sad thing is, Sin completely understood.

* * *

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere comfortable?" Orpheus withdrew from holding Sin and stepped away from her, completely at ease and without any hint of malice. "It's kind of bothersome to idle near the front door, don't you think?" He directed his questioning gaze at Kurama who looked like he is about to hurl his fist on the Enchanter's face.

Hiei shrugged and looked questioningly at the redhead. He wasn't about to turn his back from the questionable demon so he waited for Kurama to make the first move to lead the way.

"Very well then," Kurama said finally after a moment of hesitation. He turned and walked towards the receiving room, but Sin knew his attention is still focused on Orpheus who, despite the hostility focused fully on him, walked without acknowledging it.

Well, at least he _seemed _like he didn't acknowledge it.

Sin didn't move to follow the trio of demons. She is rooted on the floor, trying to figure out what irked her so much. It isn't Orpheus that's evoking these irritating feelings, that's for sure.

It isn't Hiei either.

Nor is it Kurama.

"_Well" _maybe it _is _Kurama. How he acted like such a love-struck idiot that couldn't comprehend that his love is unrequited. How he stuck with his resolve that Emina is still within arms reach. How he…still likes her.

"You know," the warm yet sharp tone of a male voice broke Sin away from her pointless reverie. "You really don't like him." Her head swiveled and she found Mal standing behind her. She would have punched him out of reflex, but there is something disarming about his gaze.

They are piercing and understanding. Filled with warmth and… madness?

Sin shook her head, "What are _you _still doing here? This is no place for a human. You should just go home, little boy," she took a step past him.

"Says the tiny girl who doesn't even reach my shoulder," his tone made her stop. Knowing that he had her attention, Mal continued, "You're confused and blinded by your emotions."

He cautiously made his way towards her, "You're seeking comfort from someone who showed that tiny bit of kindness that you want. Don't end up hurting yourself more than-"

"You know what? You should just mind your own business and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Sin turned around and gave Mal a dark glare. "Like I said, go _home,_ **human.**"

Mal kept his piercing gaze at her. She disliked it.

It felt like he is peering right through her; right through her soul.

Mal shrugged and made his way towards the receiving room where the trio of demons discussed the irritating matters involving Emina.

"_You know it's not _her _fault," _a traitorous thought whispered in Sin's mind. She dismissed it and followed the annoying human.

* * *

Hiei thought the whole situation irrelevant and stupid. No one in their right mind would abandon a life long team _just _because of a girl.

Only crazy and insane individuals do that.

He observed the scene with disapproving eyes.

The kitsune is acting foolishly. It's obvious that Kurama is jealous. He is becoming territorial over Emina, and Orpheus, -that sneaky snake demon- did nothing to help. In fact, he's actually enjoying this 'torture'. It seemed like annoying Kurama is amusing enough that the Snake Demon found it worth his time.

"So what do you suggest we should do then?" the kitsune asked, his hard expression not changing. _"Baka," _Hiei thought.

"I suggest we attack them. I'm sure you guys are capable of fighting them." Suddenly, a scoffing sound came from the door and soon enough, the small brunette appeared from the room's entrance. She mumbled something under her breath, then "Are you serious? Last time we fought, I almost got skewered and swallowed by shadows," the onna looked irritated too.

It wasn't a secret that she has recently developed feelings for the redheaded fox demon. Pity how her feelings are only a mirage; a make-belief emotion that is the result of loneliness and despair.

Hiei knew that she will only get hurt, seeing as Kurama has no romantic feelings for her. Although Hiei would love to yell at the stupid girl and reprimand her for her ridiculous feelings, a small - but strong - thought in his mind wants her to suffer.

Why?

Hiei didn't know.

"She's right," the human's spoke up confidently. Hiei focused his eyes on the meddling human. He looked exasperatedly at Sin. Whatever happened outside the room, it earned the human a good bruise on the cheek. "It will not be wise to fight them without a plan."

Without hesitating, Hiei aimed his katana towards the unsuspecting human. With a swift hand movement, the katana flew precisely from his hand and planted itself on the column that supported the wall, just a millimeter away from Mal.

"Hiei!" Kurama stood up and turned his harsh eyes on Hiei.

The human gulped and looked incredulously at the fire demon, "What did _I _do?"

"Your nauseating presence here is not needed. Humans are not allowed here. Go home," Hiei didn't move but merely held the human's gaze.

Something in those mud-colored eyes made him want to slit the human's throat. But Hiei restrained himself and just stood stock still until the boy started talking again.

"Why does everyone want me to go home?" Irritation surfaced from the boy's eyes. "I don't want to go home. The sweet old lady told me that I'm welcome here. So I'm staying."

"Wow…you actually sound like a genuine whining brat!" Sin's sarcastic remark is able to make Hiei smirk. "And here I thought you would've said something better," she stepped away from the human and towards the table. "Guess I gave you too much credit."

"At least I wasn't the one to throw out a temper tantrum," the human grinned at Sin.

"It wasn't a tantrum."

"…could've fooled me."

"Shut up you multicolored bastard!"

"Says the tiny mi-"

Kurama banged his fists on the table, jolting the squabbling teens into silence. Hiei raised a questioning eye brow. On a normal day, Kurama would have cleared his throat or slam his palm on the table. He never _punched _it. _"…he's lost his mind." _Hiei shook his head and retrieved his katana.

"We don't have time for childish games. If he wants to stay then let him do as he wishes," Kurama took in a deep breath. "Now," the kitsune looked at Orpheus. "Tell us everything about the Shadow Brigade."

Hiei noticed hesitation pass the Snake Demon's eyes. Kurama noticed it too but didn't say anything.

Finally, after a lengthy pause, Orpheus met their eyes and said, "They are a tricky bunch and as transient as the shadow and its fellow darkness. They seek chaos and power. But most of all, they want _her _dead." His eyes rested on Sin.

* * *

The nauseating twinge of pain arrived like a regular visitor doing his weekly rounds. In her life, where things always take a shift from bad to worse, Emina learned that pain is the only constant thing that she can expect.

A distant scream penetrated Emina's sensitive ears. It took her a while to register that it came from her own raw throat. Of course, the ever present pain is there. But other than that, she isn't aware of anything.

Arsen's movements, his rapid whip lashes, and beatings were but a blur of colors.

Senka's giggles were outrageously loud.

Despite these, Emina could not find the will to see anything other than the constant pain.

"_How did I end up like this?" _a distant voice asked.

Emina didn't know when her life started gravitating around painful situations. Maybe it was when she met Shuichi…no…Kurama. Or maybe it was when Sin lent her a star-shaped eraser when they were in third grade. But maybe it went further back than that.

Maybe it all started when her mother gave birth to her.

No one wanted her.

A weak hybrid demon destined for failure and pain did not deserve love.

She was thrown away like a broken doll; useless and unwanted.

She was only able to break through that constant void of pain when Sin arrived in her life.

Slowly, her thoughts slowed down. Emina smiled at the small realization.

"_What was I thinking?" _She whispered through blood-soaked lips.

Before Sin, it was an unending struggle. Emina was a lost kid in the streets with only an empty warehouse as a shelter, always scrounging for food and learning to fend for her self alone.

But Sin gave her a reason to smile and the courage to continue. And here she was, helping these bastards kill her precious friend.

"_What happened to me?"_ her thoughts are becoming clearer now. Her senses are slowly returning; as if the thought of Sin gave her the strength to fight back. However cliché that sounded like, Emina could not care less.

The whip is nothing but a sting.

She'd been through worse fights.

Blinking out of her numb stupor, Emina shifted and flicked her wrist. The atmosphere in the room shifted from moist to deathly humid. Someone gave out a slight gasp. The ongoing hitting ceased momentarily and Emina sensed the fear arise from her captors.

Licking her lips dry, Emina stood up unsteadily and gathered the wind surrounding her. _"I'm not _that _weak," _Emina grinned, showing her sharp incisors.

Arsen stepped back slightly at the sight of her revival. Senka uttered strings of profanities as she recognized the situation.

"Arsen! Don't stop!" Senka's panicked tone resounded off the shadow-covered walls.

Shaking his head, Arsen let go of the whip and uncoiled a thick strip of leather from his wrist. Its texture is that of a scaled snake. Emina didn't doubt its ability to slice through her flesh.

But it doesn't matter.

Recoiling from her previous position, Emina leaped away to give herself distance from the one-eyed demon. She smirked and thunder rumbled outside. The glass window shook at the pressure and sure enough, without a second to waste, the glass shattered. Fierce wind entered the room, attacking Arsen and Senka who are still in a state of shock.

They are both thinking, "_Where did she get this energy from?"_

Indeed, it is puzzling. But it is useless to ponder over irrelevant matters right now. Currently, the elements are against the two shadow demons.

Lightning seemed to enter the small room, aiming directly at them. Emina sat in midair, the wind currents supporting her floating body, eyes flashing dangerously through her bloodied countenance.

"Still want to fight me?" her voice, previously cracked with agony, is perfectly coherent through the storm.

Debris accompanied the whirlwind, hitting the two demons. Struggling to keep their footing, Senka and Arsen tried some attacks.

But they couldn't go against the Weather Manipulator.

The temperature rapidly dropped with a flick of Emina's wrist. Her hair, stained with blood, lashing around her haggard face, finally somewhat stilled. She clenched her fist and immediately, a razor sharp icicle shot from behind her. No sooner did the first knife of ice landed, more followed at its wake. The Cat Demon is merciless. But that's to be expected.

Arsen grunted and transferred his demon energy in his whip. But despite his attempt to manipulate his weapon, the elements are _still_ against him. Senka couldn't manipulate Emina without any physical contact, not without Lord Erebos's help.

"…tsk…tsk… such misbehavior," the dark voice from the shadows momentarily froze everyone. But that didn't hinder Emina from continuing her brutal attacks. Hail the shape of small darts rained through the broken windows, its glassy surface reflected the lights of the city, giving it an impression of a colorful prism.

"You shouldn't have attacked, little Cat," again, that velvety voice. But without a second to think, Emina is knocked out of her "wind chair". She hit her already wounded head on the shards of glasses.

"_And here I thought I had no more blood left to bleed," _her distant thoughts seemed foreign, her energy dropping yet again.

"Bad Kitty," Erebos stepped out of the shadows and picked her up by the neck.

Emina didn't struggle anymore.

She just spent her last, albeit nonexistent energy, on that magnificent display.

She is spent.

Drained

"Goodbye little Cat," Erebos drew out his gigantic gun and aimed at the little Cat demon. She stared at him with vindictive and lifeless eyes, knowing that this was her last chance to make the right decision.

But what else could she do?

Her muscles betrayed her. She could not even move her pinky finger! Sighing, Emina didn't take her eyes away from Erebos.

"Senka," his voice still held its power. Emina felt Senka nod.

With her last drop of energy, Emina parted her lips and tilted her head up at Erebos. She narrowed her eyes and spat at his face.

That is when he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Mal observed the scene before him.

True, they are a hostile bunch, but he couldn't deny the fact that he felt safe with these…demons.

"We can just leave her be!" Sin's voice is filled with venomous determination. It's hard to imagine that she was ever friends with Emina. "She chose _what _she wants. Leave her be…" Although she says otherwise, her tone faltered slightly.

"Wow, you're slower than I thought," Orpheus's mocking voice sharpened like his shifting irises. "Weren't you listening? _I _helped manipulate her. It wasn't _her _choice," he looked ticked off.

Who wouldn't be when one spends a whole hour narrating every _thing _that they could, and in the end, someone _still _doesn't understand.

"Oh I heard you properly. But it's not _your _fault that she's weak," Mal noticed that Sin's tone didn't hold any conviction.

"So it's her fault that _we _wanted _you _dead?" Orpheus's words made Sin wince.

Mal leaned against the wall as he silently assessed the situation.

No matter where you look at it, the whole incident isn't _anyone's _fault.

If Orpheus is telling the truth, then it isn't Emina's fault for falling victim to the vicious parasite that everyone knows as: jealousy. Every teenager experiences that. Considering that these particular individuals are not human, Mal is guessing that their sense of "jealousy" is much stronger.

All he had to do is look at Kurama who is currently and uncharacteristically seething silently as he sat in front of the table. His whole being emanated with…something negative. Mal couldn't decipher what it is. But he is sure that it isn't anywhere near _positive. _

"Sin," Kurama's words were crisp. "We are all aware that Emina is responsible for most of the things that happened. But we _must _acknowledge that there are some things that she cannot control. Like, for example, _you _being the Shadow Brigade's target."

Kurama is not accusing Sin, but Mal caught a small undertone of it from his voice.

Sin clenched her small fists, "So, you're saying that it's _my_ fault that she ended up killing those innocent people?"

"No," Kurama still held his composure pretty well. "I'm saying that we cannot be irrational. We cannot leave our friend in the clutches of those who mean her harm."

"Hah! You said _her_! I knew it!" Sin's incredulous voice is shrill as she stood up. "You're not worried about _me. _You're worried about _her! _Kurama! Wake _up_! She's _evil_! She killed people and moved on to the other side!" Her eyes gleamed with anger and frustration. "When will you understand that she's not going to come back to _you _when she has _everything _she ever wanted?"

To Mal's surprise, Kurama's eyes flickered towards Sin. For the first time tonight, he held her gaze with a menacing glare behind them.

Mal is certain that he made the right choice _not _to trifle with the redhead. It's always the quiet ones you have to be careful with.

"What are you suggesting, Selene?" Kurama's voice dropped down into a threatening timbre.

"I'm saying that we're _here. _**I'm **here. Forget _her! _You're better off without her," Mal can tell that Sin didn't mean her words. Her words lacked confidence and substance. It is but raw emotion.

"Pardon my manners," Kurama began. He still held that vicious glare. "But I am not willing to forget her. It _is _my fault for being a coward and ignoring my feelings. But I will not sit here and listen to your unjustified prattle about our friend. No matter what, she is _still _Emina and I _will _not forget my feelings for her."

Now _that _held a lot of "substance". Mal wanted to shake his hand. Never did he witness such a display of emotion from the "Prince". In school, Kurama always stands behind that façade of an overly polite honor student.

Mal liked this side better.

A chocked back gasp brought Mal back to the scene in front of him. Sin looked torn and devastated. Her hazel eyes swirled with unshed tears. She didn't cry but she looked agonized in some way. Is it his imagination or did her eyes have a tint of gold in them? But before he could further ponder over his thoughts, the small girl dashed out of the room, banging the front door as she went through it.

"That was harsh. You broke her heart, dude," Orpheus said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut your mouth, Snake," Hiei looked slightly conflicted but in a matter of seconds, he is back to his apathetic front. "You're here to talk about the Shadow Demons. Now, don't waste our time."

"Impatient as always," Orpheus gave an over exaggerated sigh. "But first, aren't you going to chase her? As I've said, it's not safe for her to be alone."

"If you're telling the truth then there shouldn't be any worry. Those bastards are busy torturing that other girl so Sin's not their target right now." Mal looked at the door where Sin left as Hiei talked.

"Ah! You're smarter than you look!" mocking indeed. These demons really are troublesome.

"Listen here you useless piece of crap. Either you stop wasting our time or I slit your throat." Hiei's coarse words made Mal widen his eyes. He stood up and approached the door. He knew Sin would be in need of company.

"Aw hush your temper," Mal heard Orpheus. "Fine," he sounded serious now. "Tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be moving out of the hotel." Mal already reached to door. "You only have about four days to recuperate and train before you can fight them. As you've witnessed, they have Emina with them. Not to mention the Master of Shadows. It'll take a lot of luck and determination to defeat them. But I refuse to believe that our efforts are futile."

Mal left at that note, searching for the small girl.

-O-

Mal trod the stone steps towards the magnificent Japanese garden. It is a peaceful night. The moon is full and bright, contrasting from the inky darkness of the sky. Stars dusted the horizon and winked down at him. The atmosphere is fresh and held a vitality that the city lacked.

Even if he's not a demon and lacked the special abilities they posses, Mal could feel the spiritual energy that the place emanated.

He liked it.

Despite the darkness, the garden is still illuminated by the moon and the paper lanterns that were scattered about. The small fish pond bordered by smooth stones is as smooth as glass. The perfectly planted and cut bonsai trees decorated the garden along with colorful flowers; A perfect place to relax.

But a sob ruined the atmosphere.

Turning slowly, Mal found the source of the sad sound.

Sin sat crouched under a cherry blossom tree, staring at the stars with wet eyes. Mal approached her and stopped a good distance away.

"You must think I'm a brat," Sin's hushed voice sounded loud in the silence of the garden.

Mal shrugged and sat down on the ground in front of her, "Depends which perspective you're looking at."

Sin is silent. A moment later, her eyes descended and rested on Mal, "Which perspective are you looking at?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the look that appeared on Sin's face almost made him laugh. "But I don't think you're a brat. You're more like a…" he had to think before he gave her an honest answer. "More like a teenager who's been thrown in the middle of an unfair situation. But hey, life's always filled with unfairness."

Sin sighed and went back to staring at the stars, "Why do I have to fall for _him_?"

Mal cocked his head and stared at the pond, "Granted, I might not know the whole situation. But to tell you the truth, I don't think you 'fell' for him."

Sin made a scoffing noise.

"Seriously, you're just searching for something to 'fall' on. Like I said earlier, you want something constant to hang on to. Especially now that your best friend left," Mal turned his eyes towards Sin and noticed her hugging her knees.

"I just… I don't know how we ended up like this. One day we were best friends, then next thing you know…we're all killing each other," she tightened her arms, pulling her knees even closer and resting her chin on them. She looked vulnerable. "I just…want my best friend back. I'd be lying if I said I don't care about what she did to those people…my parents…but…I really…do want her back."

Mal smiled slightly.

"Then what are _you _moping around for?" He stood up and walked towards her. He offered her his hand, "Shouldn't you be in _there _helping _them _plan a rescue operation?"

Sin looked up at him. After a moment's silence, she accepted his hand and let Mal pull her up. There is silence, a wordless conversation and understanding. Sin tightened her grasp on his hand and grinned.

"But if she hits me, don't expect me to hold back," Sin's eyes were now filled with life. _That's _what Mal was looking for.

"Not expecting you to stand back and take a beating," Mal let go and gave her a playful punch. "Now let's not keep those demons waiting. I'm afraid they might just bite each other's heads off."

That earned him a melodious laugh from Sin.

* * *

After a hostile debate between the four demons _and _the human, Orpheus made his way out of the temple. He knew he isn't welcome in there. Despite "allying" himself with the enemy, he still didn't feel like he is one of _them_. They have decided to "retrieve" Emina after four days. Sin wanted more time to train but he argued that by then, Emina would be out of reach.

She would already be consumed.

Of course, he didn't say by _what. _

He still did not understand his feelings.

Half of his heart wanted to go back to the Shadow Brigade while the other half is determined to save Emina from their clutches.

What is it about that cat demon that enchanted the infamous Enchanter?

Orpheus isn't sure about the reason himself.

He continued walking out of the temple. As soon as he reached the garden, he breathed in the freshness of the surrounding. It is nothing like Makai.

The mountain air is clean and pure.

Not fit for a demon like himself.

But he is here with a purpose. He went back to his musings as he watched the twinkling stars.

Is this right? Is Emina worth it? Is it all in vain? Orpheus should know more than anyone that Emina's heart only belongs to a certain Kitsune. Then _why _is he trying so hard to save that heart, knowing that it will never be his?

What is it about her that is so…captivating?

Walking like a love-struck fool, Orpheus wandered over to the pond.

Staring at its glasslike surface, he watched the reflection of himself. Silver eyes stared back at him, reflecting the moon above. They're filled with confusion, but determination didn't fail to show.

"_It's her smile," _a tiny whisper chimed in his mind. He scoffed out loud. "Ridiculous," he said out loud.

Since when did he become such a romantic cliché?

But of course, he never felt like this before.

At first, keeping Emina in his line of sight was just an assignment. He couldn't care less about her wellbeing. But as he grew to know her, even if most of those times they were killing innocent victims, he saw what a great girl she _can _be.

A bit rough on the edges…and quite a temper too. But despite all the hardships she faced even during her childhood life, she is able to smile. True, maybe those smiles were meant to be threatening and scary, but her genuine smile is always blinding.

That smile that peaked through even through the most painful situations enchanted him.

She reminded her of himself when _he _was a kid. He was a scavenger before he met the Shadow Brigade. He didn't have anyone to turn to. But unlike Emina, he didn't have the will to smile.

Nor did he have the courage to break away.

Right now, Emina is probably trying to beat the crap out of those demons.

"Well," a smile broke from his lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if they get beaten."

He half expects Emina to be free tomorrow once she successfully breaks free. Technically speaking, Orpheus is _not _choosing Sin's group over the Shadow Brigade.  
He just chose to save Emina.

And as he makes his way towards the forest to find a decent tree to rest on, Orpheus pulled out a distant memory from his mind.

It was of Emina smiling at him when she appreciated his music.

* * *

**Okay that's one chapter out. Been too long people! How's it going? I feel old... anyway, Hope you guys don't hunt me down with pitchforks because I haven't updated for a whole while...**

**My laptop broke and...I've been too busy...and just plain lazy. I'M SOWWY!**

**But yeah, what do you guys think about this new installment?**

**Tell me what's in your mind! Review and message, EVEN SUBSCRIBE!**

**See you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16 Angel of Death

**Before you kill me, please hear me out!**

**...I was suffering from severe lack of inspiration **_**and **_**laziness so I couldn't exactly produce a decent chapter. **

**NOW, after the storm passed a few nights ago, I couldn't help but think "Hmmm...this is a good scene, eh?" **

**So **_**there**_**! **

**BAM! Chapter 16 OUT! **

**...oh you still wanna kill me? NUUUUUUUU! –RUNS AWAY FROM THE MOB-**

**Oh! And thank you EVERYONE for reading this dear fanfiction of mine. Without your messages and responses I don't think I'd have continued. **

**Special thanks to ****heve-chan**** for making a From Crimson to Red Trailer on Youtube! Yeah! I was so surprised! Go check out her stories **_**and **_**the trailers she made. It'll make you happy :D **

**HAPPY READINGS! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

* * *

Kurama remembered her features perfectly.

Even though the last time he saw her was during an atrocious battle, his mental picture of Emina was not tainted. No, the shadows have not succeeded on ruining his mind.

_Or has it…_

Kurama reminded himself of her sweet smile. Although at times he admitted that her smile was a bit 'scary' and 'chilling' and otherworldly 'disturbing', no other smile could banish the gnawing stress in his mind.

Her eyes were haunting too.

At night when worry overpowers his need for sleep, he finds her alluring eyes gazing fondly at him. Their unnatural color did not bother him. In fact, they reminded him of camellia blossoms blooming beautifully, their red radiance decorating the ocean of plain green foliage.

Sometimes, he would find himself smiling at the ceiling, at the emptiness that the shadows presented him.

Sometimes he wondered if his sanity was still intact.

Why ever did he let her go?

Kurama shook his head with distaste.

He never had her. He was too much of a coward to even get out of the "friend zone".

But that will soon change. If he gets another chance -gods willing- then he will not be a coward anymore. He will march up to her and tell her everything. He would woo her and get her to be with him. If she rejects him then to Hell with it, he doesn't care anymore.

He would rather end up getting rejected.

He would rather face unending challenges.

He would rather face the Shadow Brigade and get defeated.

He would rather do _those _than not try.

"Kurama," Sin's voice penetrated his ongoing reverie. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Yes…he _was _loosing his sanity.

It was not in his character to space out, despite how boring a conversation might be.

Heck, it wasn't even his character to be _this _irritated.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention," he gave her a reassuring smile. Sin made a face when she noticed its fakeness. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"It's more like I was _showing _you something," she grinned and placed her hands in front of her. Kurama watched with detached interest as Sin's hands slowly glowed and pulsed in time with her breathing. He taught her this technique and was pretty impressed that she picked it up rather quickly. His eyes landed on the ground in front of her. Sure enough, it opened up and out crawled a black vine filled with deadly thorns. He stood still while watching the vine undulate and swirl. It elongated and shortened then swayed back and forth.

Kurama couldn't help but think of a snake swaying with a charmer's melody.

Finally, it reached out towards a stick. The vine lowered itself and effectively curled around the stick. In sync with Sin's hands, the vine obeyed her commands and movements. When the stick landed perfectly on his hand, Kurama gave the brunette an appraising smile.

"Good work," it was a genuine comment. "This concludes our lesson. You're free to do whatever you want now."

Kurama did not wait for her to speak. He did not expect her to say anything. Besides, his mind was already wandering to a certain albino. He cannot put off another second without thinking about her.

"…have you been sleeping lately?" whispered Sin's hesitant voice.

Kurama already had his back at her. He cannot prolong this lesson. He was already itching for a quiet time alone so he'd be able to plot about the upcoming battle. "I've been sleeping enough."

"She's haunting your mind, isn't she?" Although he knew of her confusion, Kurama still couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed. Truthfully, he doesn't know what was happening to him. Recently, he's been tense and wired up. He finds himself moving with sharp motions, a stark contrast to his usual calculated and graceful ones. His temper was also volatile.

That _wasn't_ him.

"Would there be a problem if she is?" that wasn't his intended reply.

He noticed the female fox biting her lip in disappointment.

"You know, you shouldn't be _mean_, Kurama," she said indignantly. "I'm just trying to be _there _for you!"

His hard emotionless tone did not waver when he said, "I do not wish for your company." Without looking back he vanished into the thick forest, the pleasant trickles of calmness taking over at the thought of Emina.

…_it seems that, in the end, the shadows have not failed…_

**~O~**

Hiei blinked away his surprise and focused on the hazel eyes staring down at him.

Sin's soft body against his abdomen was a great contrast from the hard ground he's laying on. It felt oddly...stimulating.

Hiei shook his head and felt the small pebbles and shards of broken gravel biting at his bare back.

He disregarded it.

"Your idiotic attempts to attack have failed. Now, it's best you get your filthy scent away from me before I do so myself," he didn't hesitate to glare at the onna. "And _what _have you been _eating_? You weigh like a ton of boulders strapped on an ogre."

She growled loudly in response and blushed hard. Her face looked like an angry tomato. She violently pushed away from him, making sure to heavily punch his chest as she continued to put distance between them.

"Well you're rude, as usual. _I'm_ not the one who wasn't paying attention," Sin said through her gritted teeth.

"_I _am not the petty wench who has two left feet," he took out his sword and expertly pointed it towards her. "At this rate, you wouldn't last a _mere _five minutes in battle."

"Oh yeah?" the girl seem pissed off. "Last time I fought **her** I lasted _more _than ten minutes!"

Hiei snickered and flexed his fists, "That's because you're an annoyingly lucky idiot, just like that Detective." She was a waste of his time. He could not believe that he agreed to train this nuisance. It was obvious that she didn't have the willpower to conquer her emotions. She was driven by them and Hiei didn't have the patience to handle a female demon that was constantly having a hissy fit.

It was irritating.

It made his hands itch for a good fight that he could not have.

Not now that the other kitsune -the crazy redheaded one- is in a bad mood.

The girl raised a sweaty eyebrow but he ignored it and said. "With your poor defense and pathetic offence, your chances of killing her are slim to none. If you can't dodge a _simple_ attack from me, then you might as well decapitate your own head and serve it in a silver platter," His scathing words did little to appease the girl.

Hiei watched her as she seethed under the afternoon sun.

_Good…_

"I pity the demons who fancy your ability," he grinned wickedly. "You're more useful dead than alive. You're like an unrelenting source of trouble. At least when your heart ceases to beat they can devour you and absorb your demonic power."

He smirks as he watched her face twist in misery.

He noticed the multitude of unidentifiable emotions scampering across her face before determination and frustration settled upon it.

She cracked her muscles in an attempt to loosen them before jumping from one foot to the other, warming up for an attack. Her arms did a little jabbing motion to stretch her muscles and in no time, Hiei found her dashing straight to him.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked cruelly.

Instead of moving out of the way, he stayed on her path and waited for the blow. In a fraction of a second, a hard punch landed squarely on his chest. His breath slightly puffed out but it did not sting. The girl didn't stop her attacks. She used her foot to push herself up and utilized the force to give him another punch, this time under his jaw. Hiei's face snapped to its side with blood spluttering from his chapped lips.

Sin spun quickly, bended on the last second before embedding her elbow painfully on his abdomen. She continued with unyielding punches but to no avail.

Despite the pummeling he's taking, Hiei grinned and with one swift movement, he picks her up by the collar and unmercifully throws her upward. He jumped up to follow her and with an airborne attack, Hiei hits her directly on the chest with the hilt of his katana. She was aggressively hurtled towards the temple.

The girl hit her back and cracked the wall.

She slid and plopped on the ground, her face twitching with pain.

She wasn't crying, to his surprise. It was obvious that she's holding back a desired cry of agony, but she had too much pride in her to give in.

Instead, her eyes slowly open with a hostile glare in them.

Landing on the rocky ground, Hiei picked up his black cloak and proceeded towards the temple. He shook his head and did not look at the ragged girl, "We're done."

Try as hard as he might, he could not help her any further.

"Wait! Hiei!" her shaking voice made him stop and uncharacteristically turn around. He noticed a few unshed tears staining her eyes. They're probably tears of pain, but he could not be bothered. "You're a useless teacher! You didn't even teach me anything! At least tell me what I'm _bad _at!"

Hiei silently considered this and gazed at her with an expressionless face. Unintentionally, his crimson eyes lingered on her hazel ones. She wasn't _that _unattractive, he thought. Hiei growls and glowers at the filthy looking girl to hide his random notion. She was covered with mud and scratches. Her face and limbs were filled with gashes and bruises. She looked frazzled with her mussed hair and wild eyes_._

She looked desperate and pleading with that intense gaze.

But he was beyond caring. At least that's what Hiei kept telling himself.

"Your physical strength, your stamina, your mentality, your emotional standards _and _balance are _all _that of an average human's," he sharply turned away to hide his expression and sheathed his sword. He swung his cloak over one of his shoulders and continued his strides. "You'd best wish that the cat demon isn't in her strongest condition. Hope that she's weak, bloody, bruised, sliced and downright beaten into a pulp…" He paused for a moment. A tiny bit of worry for the brunette worms its way towards his consciousnesses. It was an odd sensation and Hiei didn't understand it.

In a slightly warmer voice, he continued, "If not, then you're not capable of facing a full-fledged demon and live."

**~O~**

"Earth to Crazy Demon!" Sin's lilting voice made him almost jump from his skin. Breathing hard, Orpheus raised an eyebrow and stared at the female demon with confusion.

"What do you want?" he grunted out while crossing his arms in front of him.

The kitsune just pouted and stuck her tongue out, "We were practicing here."

When realization finally sunk in, Orpheus found himself shaking his head with displeasure.

He was _obviously _distracted.

For the past three days, Orpheus was nothing but a tense pile of flesh that kept spacing out and forgetting what he was doing. Granted, he wasn't the most serious demon around, but he wasn't the type to daydream. Only _human _girls do that... _"Right?..." _

"Ah...right," he paused slightly and eyed the female kitsune. Her eyes were shining giddily, albeit at the thought of gaining new knowledge. She was sweating heavily and her tanned skin had a healthy sheen on it. If one could ignore the bruises and the scabbing wounds, she could've passed for a model advertising suntan lotion.

"What were we doing again?" Orpheus noted the flash of irritation in her eyes.

"_You _are the teacher! How the hell should I know what you're gonna teach me?" she retorted and placed her hands on her hips.

Sighing, he leaned against a tree and took a moment to think. He glanced at Sin again, assessing her energy. As far as he was concerned, the other two demons did a great job on introducing her to different techniques. It's now safe to say that she can at least land some punches on Arsen.

But it'll take a whole _year _of vigorous training for her to at least **scratch **Erebos. Maybe by luck she can hit him, but not defeat him. And now that Emina was in the group, the Shadow Brigade was malignantly lethal!

"Alright, we both know you can attack and put your energy out in the open," he pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to the attentive kitsune. "Now it's time to hide."

"Wait _what?_" confusion streaked her face, making him chuckle slightly.

"Well it's like hiding in plain sight," he took a few steps back while keeping his eyes on Sin. "I'm here, but you wouldn't _feel _me." When her puzzled expression didn't change, he shook his head and continued.

"Remember those times when either Emina or Erebos suddenly pops out of nowhere and attacks?" she nodded. "They're hiding their signature aura. Every demon has a specific aura that we're able to identify. If you hide it properly, it's less likely that you'd get spotted."

Sin grinned, her eyes narrowing, "So how do I do it?"

"Imagine yourself disappearing. Instead of letting your energy course through your body without restraint, contain it," when she didn't make any sound of acknowledgement, he went on. "Think of yourself surrounded with water. The water is your energy. Slowly manipulate it so that it covers every surface of your body. Visualize the water enveloping you like a very thin warm blanket. But instead of leaving that water outside of your skin, let your body absorb it like a sponge and conceal it deep enough so that no one can feel it."

At first, Sin looked perplexed. After all, hiding a demon's presence was a learned ability that starts from an early age. Seeing as she was already in her teens, it wouldn't surprise him if she found it difficult.

After six minutes of thick silence, Orpheus considered moving on. But to his surprise, he found her still figure tense slightly. After a slight grunt, Sin's presence slowly faded and completely disappeared. He blinked away the shock and allowed a slight smile pass through his lips. Sure enough, she was standing in front of him without emitting her intense aura.

Mirroring his grin, Sin winked, "Did I pass?"

"Yes you did," he let himself bend down and settle on the ground. "Try switching back and forth from this state to a normal state."

A slight pout found its way through her lips and for a moment, he lost sight of the demon that he previously wanted dead. In front of him stood a young girl who was thrown in the midst of unfortunate events; those of which she couldn't control. But despite every horrid event, she's still trying to fight.

"...You know you can't win," he unknowingly said.

There was a lengthy silence before she breathed out, "I know. But I can't just sit here and forget everything."

"Yes you can," the words came out without conviction and he knew it was a lie.

Sin shook her head, "If you were in my place, you _wouldn't _forget it. You'd march up there and beat the crap out of them and make sure you kill them."

"I guess you're right," he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to train this girl. It felt slightly weird and conflicting. She _used _to be the enemy, now he was here sitting in front of her, suggesting that she'd back out.

But then again, if she backed out, Emina would surely die. Now that wasn't an option he's willing to take. So before he could walk away from the kitsune, he lets out a sigh of defeat and said, "Listen carefully."

He waited until he had her undivided attention before proceeding.

"It isn't their plan to fight _you. _They want you on their side...for now that is. But that doesn't mean they're not willing to take any chances. They'd take you even if you're kicking and screaming with a gashing wound on your stomach. So it's best if you let them talk. Don't rush. When they _do _attack, stay in the shadows and hide your presence. It's your best shot."

Her face twitched with slight hesitation. He couldn't blame her. He _was _the enemy not too long ago, "Why are you telling me this?"

He snickered and gave her his most sardonic expression, "I came here because I want Emina saved. Of _course _I'll tell you what I can to ensure her survival."

To his amusement, Sin scowled and stretched her arms and legs. "Whatever...let's spar." She flashed him a toothy grin. Orpheus chuckled before he stands up to engage in some good exercise.

* * *

The cool breeze caresses Sin's hair as she leaned against a tree. Her eyes scan the extensive horizon in the hopes of attaining some sort of idea.

But she still came out blank.

Today was the fourth day ever since they faced off with the Shadow Brigade. It's the day they agreed upon to hopefully rescue Emina and end the Brigade's malicious preparation for Sin's demise.

When she woke up a few hours earlier, her mind was assaulted by multitudes of thoughts: What if they don't see the Brigade today? What if it was too late? What if Emi's already dead because of that stab she got? What if they _all _fail?

What if...

But she was interrupted by Mal's knocking, telling her that breakfast was ready.

Now, after having bathed and dressed, she stood under the grey skies with her mind even more chaotic than when she awoke. But in the midst of the turmoil within her, she didn't know how to react.

Never had she been in a situation like this. It's not everyday that a girl finds herself in the position of fighting a dear friend, who happened to be a demon like her self, to the very death. Sin hoped that it wouldn't come to that. But considering the ones involved in this conflict, it's hard to foresee a happy ending.

Should she be relieved that things will soon come to an end? Or maybe she should be terrified that she's about to face off with strong demons? Should she be stretching now? Maybe preparing for the battle before hand would give her some boost. Where were they going to meet? Are battles between demons like dates where they agree on the time and place? That's a bit odd now that she considered it.

But then again, how _would _they know when and where to fight?

Do demons have a...demon radar implanted in their brains?

That would be convenient.

Sin was starting to wonder when _her _demon radar would grow into her brain when footsteps interrupted her musings.

Then, "You should stop thinking before you hurt your puny brain."

Sin looked up in time to see Hiei with his hands shoved inside his pockets. His coat was being blown by the wind while he continued walking towards her. "And what's with those clothes? You'll catch your death if you don't put something warm on."

Sin raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Are you _worrying _about my health?" she asked with a playful gasp.

To her amusement, Hiei turned his face with a scowl and a slight tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

"You humans don't seem to understand the difference between caring and plain mockery," he retorted.

Sin merely shook her head with a smile, "So where's Kurama?"

"...Inside moping around like a depressed fool. He's filling the temple with a bad presence. Makes me sick."

"Wow...even The Great Hiei can get sick," she looked up at the sky when a tiny droplet of water touched her forehead. "So...how do you think he's taking it?"

It was mere curiosity. But she would be lying if she said that it was _only _curiosity that made her ask the question. No, Sin hadn't completely given up on the redheaded fox. She didn't even believe Mal's opinion that she was only confused.

She might be troubled, but she wasn't confused with her feelings for Kurama

"Your liking for the fox baffles me," Hiei's hard tone cut through her thoughts. "You are _well _aware that your best friend fancies him. Kurama wasn't even _trying _to hide that he doesn't fancy _you_. And yet, here you are still hoping like an idiot. Either you're devastatingly dense or a very masochistic wench."

For a moment, Sin considered punching the rude demon. But then again, he's always been like that so there's no point punching him. Not to mention the rebound she'd receive...

"Emotions are hard to control, Hiei," she replied without looking at the said fire demon. "There's no either/or reasoning. If it were _that _easy, I don't think we'd be here right now."

Hiei scoffed before saying, "At least save yourself some dignity." He moved to the other side of the tree before leaning against it. "Kurama's not someone who can get swayed that easily. Dare I say, he's a passionate demon ...-"

"Oh my gosh, what is _this?_" Sin just _had _to make fun of him. "Hiei, have you fallen for Kurama?"

"You brainless shrimp! Of all the dim-witted questions, _this _is what you ask?" his outrage was _very _entertaining. "How _dare _you question my-"

"GEEZE! I was kidding, Hiei!" Sin doubles up in laughter while clutching her middle. "Didn't think even _demon _guys are so sensitive about their sexuality!"

"Hn. If it weren't for that damned Koenma monitoring everything I do, I'd have skewered your guts out by now." Hiei was standing in front of her with a very flustered expression. Sin had to admit, he looked adorable!

"Nah, I don't think you'd do that," she leaned her head against the tree. The light drizzle was becoming stronger now as the breeze continued to caress their bodies.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, "And what makes you think I wouldn't kill you the first opportunity I get?"

Sin gave him a neutral gaze before saying, "Because you don't attack your teammates. You're a loyal guy, Hiei. No matter how nasty you sound sometimes. Plus you look adorable."

But then Sin felt her shirt being yanked forward. Everything was a blur of colors and movements. She heard a low growl before her breath was knocked out. She felt her back collide with the rough ground, the biting pain of rocks prickling her skin. She felt a heavy mass on top of her and when everything stopped moving, she found herself face to face with a pair of crimson eyes.

Hiei was on top of her, his dangerous eyes glowering and his aura burning with anger.

His teeth were slightly barred and she could faintly see his sharp incisors.

Sin wondered if she had crossed the line. What the _hell _was with her? It wasn't her place to judge Hiei. He must be offended now and she was gonna pay for it. How in the three Worlds could she forget that he was a very deadly demon? Calling him loyal must've wounded his criminal heart.

"Don't you _ever_ call me 'adorable'," his voice came out in a clipped tone. "Not unless you want to keep your pretty face in tact."

...

He looked _very _vicious yet...Sin busts out into fits of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she even missed the fact that Hiei had just called her "pretty".

Hiei blinked once, twice, three times before growling at her again.

"S-Sorry, Hiei!" she could barely catch her breath. "I-I just thought you were mad at the other things I said!"

She continued laughing and disregarded the irritated sigh that came from Hiei.

Suddenly, she felt Hiei stir and his forehead connected with hers with a light thump.

Sin wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, she found herself transfixed on his intense crimson gaze.  
The silence was deafening and Sin found herself _very _aware of every detail of his body. He was pressed against her, his body heat seeping into hers. Despite the chilly weather, she was sweating! She also noticed his scent. _"Oh my..." _She unconsciously took a deep breath, eager to take in his delicious scent. She wondered if it was perfume but immediately dismissed the thought. No perfume could smell as appealing as this. It was a wonderful mixture of pines and wood with a slight tinge of spicy musk. An underlying smell of a bonfire could be whiffed along with a particular masculine scent.

She loved it!

She found herself wanting to get closer and delve her face inside his coat just to bask in his tantalizing aroma.

"Listen to me, Onna," his stern voice interrupted her thoughts.

"W-what?" She prayed to the gods that her face wasn't blushing.

"When the battle starts, I want you to stay close to me," his voice was uncharacteristically ... warm! Sin was pretty sure her eyes had popped out of their sockets from shock.

"..." her mouth was probably gaping with disbelief.

"Don't be a brat and try to fight them on your own. You're asking for your own death if you do. Just stay close to _me _and I'll..." but he trailed off.

Sin noted the confusion that passed through his eyes. When silence settled over them, she whispered, "You'll what, Hiei?"

His eyes narrowed and a frown claims his features, "Hn."

He immediately stood up and reluctantly offered her his hand. Then, "Don't get the wrong idea, onna. As much as I don't like you, I don't want your potential to be wasted. You'll be useful in the future so don't get your head cut off. And if you die, I'll be sure to hunt you down in Spirit World and kill you again."

After he hoisted her up on her feet, he swiftly turned away and shot out across the yard towards the temple without looking back.

Sin's eyes were like saucers as she stood there like a stiff statue. Had she been dreaming? Did Hiei just...offer her his protection? Well, it wasn't the nicest way of offering but...it is what it is.

Sin hesitated then shook her head. She sighed and let her eyes go back to the sky. To her surprise, the grey clouds are lighter now. A slight glimmer of sunshine could now be seen throughout the horizon.

Sin allowed genuine hope to enter her troubled heart as she made her way across the yard to follow Hiei.

Today might not end well. There's sure to be a lot of damages. Not to mention the possible deaths of _anyone _involved in the battle. _She _herself might die. Or maybe it would be Emina's time. There was no certainty for the end. But as long as there are people willing to fight, that bright spark of hope will never die. Sin understood that now, and she was willing to see things through.

~O~

"Whose _brilliant _idea was it to go _here_?"

Sin noted the irritation in Orpheus's voice. She looked up from her coffee and eyed the Enchanter Demon. He was wearing a black trench coat over a black button up shirt and black leather pants. The last three buttons of his shirt was undone, showing...weird necklaces hanging around his neck. With his jet black hair, eccentric eye color and an all-black outfit, he looked like an ink splotch against a pink doll house.

They were in a café.

"It's _my _idea," Mal's voice sounded clear and confident. It momentarily distracted Sin from the anxiety that was crawling up her spine. "That hotel down there," he pointed at a tall luxurious building across the street, "was where I last saw the Brigade with Emina-san. Don't you remember?"

Orpheus looked puzzled for a moment. Sin thought he looked very funny and chuckled slightly.

"Would you care to tell me _what _you were doing in that building?" he had one eyebrow raised at the human boy across him.

"I live there," said Mal tersely.

"Well aren't _you _a big shot?" Sin nudged him playfully. "How'd you score that? Dating an 'older' woman? Blackmail?"

She meant it as a joke but Mal's expression melted into an unsmiling void. "No. My father owns it."

At that, she openly gawked at him, "Your dad _what? _B-But...t-t-that hotel's for like...celebrities and-"

"It doesn't matter," Sin detected a small hint of anger in his voice. "If we stay here, we'd most likely see them."

"Well that's a _smart _plan, human. We could sit here for the entire day surrounded by..._girls _in clothes that bounce serving unappetizing food with brats running around **everywhere** and _still _not see _anything_," Hiei commented with an apparent distaste of the situation.

"Well I haven't seen any one of _your _kind making an effort to contact each other," Mal calmly took a sip of his iced tea. "Would've been nice if someone took it upon themselves to make a _date. _Better yet, a demon radar would've been handy."

"Hey _I _thought about that!" Sin exclaimed with a disbelieving expression.

"Hn. Seems like idiots _do _attract more idiots," Hiei turned his head from the table and glared at the window.

Before Mal could utter a sarcastic come-back, Sin fixed him a fierce look. She didn't want the situation to get worse as it is. The last thing they needed was a dispute within the group. They needed to work together and exchanging unpleasant comments was not the way to achieve that.

"My my, isn't my café a bit popular today?" a chiding voice spoke from behind the group. "I'm beginning to think its 'cause of the weather."

Sin turned around sharply in time to see a familiar man.

"I beg your pardon?" It was Kurama who spoke this time. Sin could hear the fatigue in his voice. If she looked closer, she could see that his skin was a tad paler than his usual healthy shade. There were evident dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones were more pronounced. He had lost weight...

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Kenji, the owner of this café. I believe we've already met," though his introduction was meant for everyone, his eyes were focused on Kurama. Sin could make out the distrust and madness in the redhead's eyes as Kenji continued, "I was Emina's boss not too long ago."

"Oh right! You're the annoying bastard who kept her busy all the time!" Orpheus bitterly commented.

"_She _chose to be kept busy," Kenji spat back. Was it her imagination or did _his _eyes just blinked...vertically? Like a _snake's! _"I offered her a lighter job but she refused it."

"I bet that was a stupid job like taking care of _you _like hot nurse," Orpheus cuttingly pointed out.

Kenji paused before saying, "I offered her a good offer." He didn't deny it. Sin felt a coil of anger forming in the pit of her stomach. She had the sudden urge to punch the man's nose into his face.

A loud bang resounded throughout the café, distracting Sin from her thoughts.

Everyone stopped talking as a crushing silence settled inside the small building.

Sin's head snapped to search for the source. She found Kurama's fist balled up and resting rigidly against the café table. His expression was a mask of fury that she's never seen before.

It was totally startling!

Borderline scary if she was being honest...

"What do you want?" It was Mal who finally broke the thick silence.

The atmosphere seamed to let out a breath of relief.

"I am but a messenger," now Kenji was whispering. Thank gods for demonic hearing, Sin thought. "Emina is no longer in that building."

Hiei scoffed in his seat, earning him a reprimanding look from Sin.

"She came over this morning with those three demons," Kenji continued. _"So Emi's alive!" _Sin didn't know whether to jump with joy or shake with fear. "She said that if you ever show up," his eyes landed on Sin. "I should tell you that she'll be waiting at her cottage."

Sin felt her blood bubbling with anxiety now. But before she could verbalize her feelings, she heard a sharp scraping of a chair and urgent footsteps exiting the café. When she looked back, Kurama was already gone.

"Heh, well that demon's quite in a hurry," Kenji sniggered.

Sin opened her mouth, ready to cuss out the jackass when a red blur shot out from beside her. Kenji yelped, a red umbrella pinning his pant leg on the floor. It wasn't his expression that surprised her. No, it was the fact that the umbrella's tip impaled the tiled floor with a good two inches and Mal was at the other side of assault.

"_Well this day's getting...better and better..." _Sin thought. For the hundredth time that day, she felt her mouth gape open in disbelief. What _was _it with rainy days that make everything so...weird?

"You should feel lucky," Mal's carefully measured tone was a bit creepy. Sin wondered where the friendly looking persona of his disappeared to. "My aim's not that good under the dim light."

As if on cue, as soon as he uttered the last words Orpheus disappeared from his chair. Mal hastily walked out, leaving Sin with the fire demon and the horrified café owner.

"Are you gonna stay there gawking like an ape or are we going?" Hiei stood up and made his way towards the door. He seemed impatient. But then again, he's probably _burning _to fight the Shadow Brigade.

"Just a sec," Sin kept her gaze at Kenji. She needed to know _one _thing first, "How did Emina look like?" she asked.

Kenji paused, then, "She looks like Death itself."

~O~

When they arrived at the small cottage, the sky had turned from a dull gray to a purplish black color. The light drizzle that had been fluctuating ever since that morning had progressed into a steady light rain.  
The cold breeze added to the chill that the rain brought with it, giving the area a rather morbid atmosphere.

Sin clutched her sweater closely as the small group stood facing the cottage.

It was strange. Sin expected something outrageous or scary to jump out when they arrive. But instead, everything seemed quite normal. Despite the rain, which looked more like thick tears coming from the sky, the whole vicinity was that of a normal forest.

Everything had a darker tinge due to the water but other than that, nothing was amiss.

It seemed like forever since she last visited this place.

She was half expecting vines crawling up on the wall and cracks, the result of unmaintained walls to appear. But alas, nothing changed.

Not even the "Welcome" mat that laid flat in front of Emina's door was touched.

The inside of the cottage was dark but the window ornaments, the plants, the paint, heck even the lone broom that Emina always left leaning against a tree stump was still the same.

Nostalgia hit Sin like one of Hiei's attacks during their training session.

It knocked the breath out of her when the memories assaulted her mind.

What was she thinking? Does she really have the courage to fight Emina? Even though Emina had joined the evil side, Sin couldn't fathom the idea of killing her friend.

Sin might be a demon, but she was not a cold hearted murderer.

Maybe there was a better way to end this conflict? Negotiation sounded nice.

Just then, the wind picked up. It howled ominously around the group, roughing them up rather viciously.

Leaves, dust and twigs started to swirl around them along with other debris. The rain tilted long with the wind that was now bashing against the group with a force that could knock them off their feet.

That it did.

Sin found herself on her hands and knees, clutching the ground fiercely. Her nails tore and blood started to bubble through the wound.

Gritting her teeth, Sin looked around and almost yelled in frustration.

Everyone, except for her and Mal, were still standing! What the _hell..._

Well that was quite sad. Sin bit her lower lip and allowed a tiny amount of her energy to seep through the ground. Two thick vines slowly crawled out and Sin immediately sent one of them to hold Mal down on the ground.

Sin clutched the remaining vine as she allowed the onslaught of the stinging rain to claw her skin.

It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

It was practically a mini storm, albeit a supernatural one.

When it seemed as if the roof of the cottage was about to be blown off, the wind receded as quickly as it came. The flying debris fell, including the broom that was previously leaning against the stump.

It landed on Mal's head.

"Ow!" he shouted. The vine was still pinning him down, preventing him from covering his head.  
"Well that was a bummer," Orpheus muttered as he dusted himself off. Everyone was drenched and cold but Sin didn't think it was anywhere near over.

"A bummer indeed," everyone froze at the voice. Sin _knew _that voice. It made her blood freeze as she swiveled towards its direction. "I was hoping you'd all get _blown away _at my entrance." There, standing amongst the shadow with a mischievous grin on her face was Emina. Sin's heart did a little fluttering, but it wasn't a good feeling.

She felt Hiei immediately at her side, his warm aura helped thaw the ice forming in her blood.

"So..._this _is the group eh?" Emina did not move from where she stood. Sin did not miss Emina's fleeting gaze that landed on Kurama. She disregarded it and paid close attention to the wild-eyed cat demon. "Well then, let's start this party shall we?"

Emina lifted her hands slightly with her palms facing heavenward. Sin saw the flicker of red energy forming on the cat demon's finger tips threateningly.

In less than a second, she would unleash the wrath of nature upon Sin's group. They were currently in the eye of the storm. Everything was _too _silent and _too _still.

It felt deadly.

Something was different. A few days ago when they fought Emina, her aura was still a bit more...controlled.

Now, Sin was aware of the wild energy that radiated from the red eyed Manipulator. With her white hair swirling around her and her yes burning like an undying inferno, Emina emitted pure vitality.

Kenji had spoken wrong.

His description of the cat demon gave Sin an impression of weakness and fatality. It gave her a slight hope that Emina would be too feeble and defenseless to fight with the Shadow Brigade.

But upon seeing her with her great display of control over the winds and the sky, Sin did not see a tortured cat demon. She did not see a helpless girl that needed saving, not with the thunder cracking at her will and the heavens parting for an upcoming storm.

Emina didn't _look_ like death, she _was _death.

An Angel of Death out to do her sinister job.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO! What'cha guys think? Bad? Horrible? Good?...Alright?**

**Well leave a review and tell me what you thought! How about some suggestions as to what you wanna see next? **

**I'm open for suggestions. **

**Gotta go now. **

**Less than a week before school starts and I am **_**frickin' **_**excited!**

**Till next time. JA~!**


	17. Chapter 17 Storm Front

**XXXXXPROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLYXXXXX**

**=XXI DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHOXX=**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter is nothing but a HUGE fighting scene. Please don't flame me if you get bored...because I DID warn you **

**But then again...if you did flame me, it just says that my ability to write fight scenes SUCK! **

**I tried...**_**hard! **_

**Anyway, here's another installment. I hope you guys like it. Like I said, this is just where everyone gets pissed! lol! It was fun to write. **

**Another warning, some of this might be a bit...violent. I'm not sure. Just to be safe, ya know? Then again, if you've read my other stuff you'd know that I've written much bloodier scenes than this XD **

**Without further distractions, I'd let you guys continue reading. **

**HAPPY READINGS! Thank you EVERYONE! **

**-smiley face-**

* * *

"So how should we do this?" Emina's sultry tone made Sin twitch against the cool breeze. Leave it to the albino to make a threat sound seductive.

Emina batted her eyelashes towards the group and lifted her left hand. The slight breeze slowly picked up, ruffling everything its harsh fingers touched.

Sin absentmindedly thought about getting her hair cut. That is, if she survived tonight.

"Keep close to me if you don't want to die," Hiei's harsh growl was almost drowned by the groaning wind. Drawing his katana out, he took a step ahead of Sin as if shielding her from the wicked cat demon.

"Oh, what's _this_?" Emina's feigned curiosity didn't fail to irritate Sin. She wanted to strangle the cat demon then and there. "Two timing Kurama now? Aren't _you _a sweetheart?" Her face was graced with a sickening smirk that almost made Sin summon her black vines in action. Her blood bubbled as she forced herself to stay calm.

"Emina, stop doing this," it was Kurama's composed voice that surprised Sin. She didn't think the Kitsune had it in him to _sound _poised. "I know you don't want to do this. Please, stop this madness and leave the Shadow Brigade. You can still-"

"You still don't get the situation, don't you Fox?" It was Erebos's dark voice that interrupted Kurama.

Sin narrowed her eyes, focusing on the shadows behind Emina. The thick shadows slowly shifted before a dark silhouette detached itself from it. Erebos's sinister eyes peered through the receding darkness as he grinned smugly at the group. His arms possessively curled around Emina, pulling her tightly against him.

"She _chose _to stay," the Shadow demon's lips twisted into a toothy smirk, barring his sharp fangs. "We're not holding her against her will. She had her chance to leave. She didn't and-"

"She didn't _have _the chance to leave!" Sin couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. Murderer or not, Emina still deserved someone to fight for her. Sin couldn't ignore the bloodstains on the cat demon's limbs. Nor could she shrug off the purple bruises against Emina's deathly pallid skin. "She was stabbed and you took her away! How the_ hell _could she have a fucking chan-"

A giggle interrupted her incredulous outburst.

Sin felt her heart do a slight leap at the startling sound. She turned swiftly in time to see a girl in a red Victorian dress. She looked astonishingly alluring. Her red eyes captured Sin's hazel ones in a slight trance. For a moment, Sin thought of a nocturnal predator staring down its prey.

"Haven't we explained it already?" Her tinkling voice resounded through the wind. "I only gave her a slight push. It's _all _her, Sin-_chan._"

Sin growled under hear breath and prepared to continue shouting over the blasting wind. But again, she was interrupted, "Aw c'mon Senka! You're making the girl pissed off. It's no fun if she attacks this early," Sin saw another figure detach itself from the shadows.

The demon with the leather and belts materialized, his eye crinkling above his covered mouth. "So! You decided to abandon us, eh, Orpheus?"

Sin let a small grin escape her lips. Satisfaction, though not a lot of it, edged its way through her as she thought about Orpheus, _"Right...we have an ally." _

But she spoke too soon.

"What are _you _talking about, Arsen?" Orpheus's arrogant tone knocked the breath out of Sin. But before she could react, Hiei had moved into action. His sword sliced through the air and hurtled towards the Enchanter demon.

But all too soon, Orpheus raised his hand and released a blast of demon energy. She heard a sickening thud as Hiei's body hit a gnarled tree trunk. In a blink of an eye, he had both Sin's hands twisted painfully behind her with one hand and using the other to press a poisoned blade against her neck.

"I came here to deliver her to our Lord," Sin heard the victory in his voice as he spoke. She felt Hiei stir and heard Mal curse.

In an all too threatening voice, Orpheus declared, "Move closer and I plunge this knife inside her throat."

No one dared to move.

"Tee hee~!" Senka's all too annoying voice spoke. The irritation almost distracted Sin from the nerve wrecking fear that coursed through her. _Almost_. "I knew you wouldn't leave us, Darling!"

"As if I'd leave my team," Orpheus pressed the knife harder on Sin's throat. The sharp tip drew a bead of blood from her pierced skin.

"You double crossing son of a bitch," Sin spat the words out. She was trying desperately to move further away from the knife but Orpheus's chest hindered her action. "I thought you cared for Emina? That's why we helped you! You told us-"

"And it's not _my_ fault that all of you were too stupid to believe me," there was something odd there. Sin noticed it but didn't let her mind drift away from the current situation.

"Alright, enough with the chattering," Erebos did not release Emina's figure as he spoke to Sin. "Are you willing to join the Brigade or not?"

Sin glowered at the Shadow demon as he proceeded to walk towards her. Emina's face was a blank slate, her eyes never leaving Sin's face. When the cat demon came closer, Sin was able to see the fading scars on her face. One particular scar ran from Emina's lower left eye to her chin. What have they been _doing _to her?

"What's your answer?" Came Erebos's haunting voice.

"Same as last time, asshole," Sin gave him a bitter smile as she narrowed her eyes. She hated his guts and wanted him dead as soon as possible. "I'm not joining your damn club!"

A growl erupted from the Shadow Demon's throat as he raised his clawed hands to strike. But Sin's breath was knocked out of her before the impact even occurred. Something had _lunged _at her!

The movements were almost too fast for her eyes to follow, but not quite. As her eyes widened at the collision, she saw Mal's dirty blond hair hovering just under her chin as he pounced on her. The force of it carried her body away from the growling Shadow demon. Sin lifted her eyes in time to see Hiei landing a blow on Orpheus's neck. The fire oni used the hilt of his katana to knock the Enchanter demon off of his feet. Kurama's deadly vine had shot out earlier, grasping the blade out of Orpheus's hand.

The Enchanter grunted at the surprise attack.

Erebos had leaped out of reach, bringing Emina with him. He raised his free hand and in no time, _everything _was enveloped with the thick sea of shadows.

However many times Sin blinked, the unending darkness did not pull away. Only a sharp scream pierced her ears as Mal's weight was yanked away from her.

Replacing him was a thick coldness that settled unmercifully on her.

**~O~**

When she opened her eyes, Sin found her teeth chattering wildly. Grasping her shoulders, she found that not only was she freezing, she was soaking _wet_!

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh Sin-_chan_?" that sickly sweet voice was not a welcoming sound.

Emina's haggard features greeted Sin's view. Using her elbow to prop herself up, Sin took the time to power up. With one swift outward kick, she pulled herself up and braced for an attack.

"Cute! I thought you were seriously gonna die like a Popsicle!" Emina giggled all too happily while she let her hands gently glide at her side. She gestured around them.

Sin gasped.

The shadows have receded while she was unconscious. And a bloody battle was in full swing. The black clouds above were constantly streaked with blinding lightning followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Hail seemed to be falling now, piercing everyone underneath its assault. The blistering wind blew fiercely against every possible surface, scratching it with an intensity that no normal wind possessed.

Sin's head snapped from one scene to another.

She was in time to see Hiei being punched on the cheek. His already bruised face contorted in pain as he skidded against the damp ground. She saw his mouth move in wordless pain. She wanted to help! Erebos hollered some obscene insults while Kurama incessantly wielded his rose whip. The Kitsune's green eyes burned with a strange hint of gold as he attacked the Shadow demon with heartless abandon.

Erebos merely dodged, unscathed by the two demons' assault.

On the other side of the clearing stood Mal. He was drenched from head to toe and was clutching _something _in his fists. Sin couldn't see it so she let her eyes wander towards Senka. A mocking smile adorned her thin lips as she stared calmly at Mal's panting form. Arsen and Orpheus stood behind Senka in a laid back manner. Orpheus had his arms crossed in front of him while the leather-wearing demon had his arms placed behind his head.

Sin's overall assessment was this: the Shadow Brigade was toying with them. And to make matters worse, they're not _failing _to do so_! _

"Great view eh, Sin?" Emina's admiring tone broke Sin from her observations. She was obviously enjoying every blood that splattered the frosty ground.

"Why are you doing this?" the brunette whispered as she clenched her fists beside her.

"Because I hate you," was Emina's hollow response. "I've hated you ever since I met you and now I want you dead."

"But then why did you wait? You could've killed me when you had the chance! You could've killed me when I was unconscious! Why _didn't _you?"

Emina pretended to think as she tapped her chapped lips with a bloody finger, "Well...I wouldn't enjoy it if you just _died._ I want a challenge. I want you to squirm and scream and beg for your life. I want you to suffer!" She was sounding hysterical now. Sin could've sworn she saw the albino's eyes twitching with insanity. "Then, by the time that I'm done with you, you'll be _begging _for your death! Isn't that just_ grand?" _

"Hn, grand _indeed," _without hesitating, Sin punched upward. Her arm pulsed with pure demon energy as the ground split open. Chunks of dirt and rocks flew against the wind as dozens of thick black vines crawled out of the dark hole. The plants were decked with layers of sharp thorns that dripped with red poison. Sin grinned as her menacing creation loomed threateningly over the entire vicinity.

They were gigantic and dangerous and Sin _loved _it!

Lifting her arms in preparation, she let her energy course throughout her body and leak towards her masterpieces. The enormous vines shuddered as she fed them her demon energy before they moved into an attack position.

"Learned a new trick I see," was Emina's response. It didn't surprise Sin that the cat demon didn't even bat her eyelashes at the alarming display. Emina merely kept her cool and gazed at the brunette.

"Oh it's not a new trick," Sin replied in a venomous tone. "I've used it once. Not on you. But it almost got Reikai crushed completely." A hint of a smile appeared on the brunette's lips before pointing at Emina. The black vines swiftly dove, focusing their attack on the red eyed albino.

In a blink of an eye, the area where Emina stood was reduced into a patch of crumbled earth. The vines have impaled the ground deeply, making it impossible for something to escape. The red poison had smeared allover the ground, making it look like blood.

For a moment, Sin allowed herself to believe that she had successfully landed a hit on Emina.

"Hmmm... not bad, Squirt," Sin turned sharply towards the voice. To her dismay, Emina stood regally on top of one vine with a twisted smile on. "Too bad you missed," she giggled and disappeared.

Sin gasped, pivoting left and right in search for her target.

In the process of doing so, she noticed something peculiar happening to Mal. It was Senka's sickening laughter that pulled the brunette's eyes towards that particular fight. Mal stood there clutching a glowing staff. It looked beautiful with its golden aura pulsing powerfully.

But before Sin could immerse herself with confusion, she was shoved off of her feet and onto a thorny vine.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from her throat as the thorns stabbed her back. She felt her warm blood gush out from the punctures as she tried to gain her control.

"Focus on _me, _dearest friend," Emina's fingers were coated with deadly looking icicles. A streak of lightning shot the ground centimeters away from Sin. "It wouldn't be fun, ya know?"

"Oh shut the hell up and fight!" Sin squirmed away from the thorns. Her fist shot out in a straight punch. But she only hit thin air. Emina had, yet again, disappeared.

"Oh I'm fighting alright," the albino's voice whispered from behind Sin.

The female Kitsune rotated swiftly, her fist delivering a heavy blow on Emina's face.

Or at least _where _Emina's face should be.

It went on like that, Emina vanishing just a second before Sin's attacks landed on her. Sin gritted her teeth in frustration as her foot missed her target yet again. Using the vines, she controlled them to mercilessly strike whenever Emina appeared.

But Emina was simply faster.

Sin was panting in no time. The energy she exerted was wasted and she couldn't even inflict a _scratch _on the albino.

Her image finally solidifying, Emina chuckled and cocked her head, "Tired already?"

Sin didn't respond.

"Then it's my turn," without even moving a _muscle, _Emina was able to land a hit on Sin's abdomen. The wind aiding her plan, Emina was able to lift a smallish rock and used it to knock the breath out of Sin.

It didn't stop there.

As Sin tried to evade more attacks, Emina bombarded her with even more. The blistering wind was equipped with sharp ice and rocks. The temperature dropped even more and the chill was even more intense. The freezing atmosphere made it hard for Sin to move. Her muscles became rigid. She was slower and despite her efforts to deflect the elements away from her, it was just not enough.

Bloody and cold, Sin focused on staying alive. She didn't even notice the icicle forming behind her, waiting until she stepped closer before impaling her heart from the back. But out of the shadows came a hurtling figure.

Sin was knocked on the ground.

A heavy figure was now pressing down on her.

Someone growled.

Then an all too familiar voice spoke, "Idiot! Didn't I tell you to stay _close_?"

_Hiei? ..._

"Stand up!" the fire demon demanded all too loudly. Sin was yanked up none too gently as he placed her bruised body behind him. "This bitch needs some good beating." Sin noticed the blood trickling down from his mouth and his lack of shirt.

_When did that happen? _

Although she wasn't _complaining, _she didn't think it healthy for him to be half naked in this weather.

"Oooooooh I am _so _scared," came Emina's taunting voice. She laughed before lifting her arms. Lightning struck down from heaven, enveloping the albino's form.

Sin's jaw would've hit the ground with surprise.

This is _highly _impossible!

"Tch, show off," Hiei tightened his grasp on his katana before holding out his other hand. Flames suddenly snaked around that arm before settling on his palm like a blazing ball. Mesmerized by the dazzling flame, Sin momentarily forgot the biting cold that surrounded her. All she wanted to do was to crawl near that flame and curl inside a blanket until this crisis was over.

"You think _human_ flames can kill _me_?" Emina's voice crackled dangerously. Sin's reverie was shattered immediately. Looking up, she noticed the cat demon standing amidst of white electricity that licked the entirety of her body.

"_That is _SO _creepy!" _Sin thought. It just looks like a horrible human electric pole with its wires flapping wildly.

"And do you think _human _elements can kill _me_?" Hiei smirked as the orange flame on his hand grew taller.

"Only one way to find out, eh Shorty?" That made Hiei snarl as Emina charged towards them.

The fire oni backed against Sin as he braced himself for the assault. "Listen carefully," he said under his breath. "I'll distract her while you attack with those plants. Stay in my line of vision and don't wander. Got it?"

Sin nodded and waited for the right time.

Fire and electricity collided in an astounding impact. The force it created threw debris a good mile away.

Everyone was shielding their eyes except for Erebos. He seemed too calm for Sin's taste. Kurama, on the other hand, was beyond calm. His glowing amber eyes scared the brown haired girl. For all she knew, insanity has already claimed him.

Mal, after the mind-blowing impact, was fighting not only Senka, but Arsen as well! The human's staff was twirling in blinding speed as it landed hit after hit on its target. Sin couldn't understand what happened to Mal.

What boggled her most was how she _never _felt Mal's energy which was now surging almost frantically out of him.

Did he act like a lanky wimp who couldn't fight for his dear life on purpose?

Or maybe...they were all just too keen on seeing him as a mere human?

"Sin!" the said human's voice made its way through her ears. "Focus, damn it!"

She gulped, realizing she had left Hiei to fight alone. Taking in a deep breath, she aimed her attack only on Emina. Zeroing on her target, she unleashed her energy and let the vines dive down to pierce the cat demon.

Hiei aided her with his incessant bullet like hits. Flames licked the area surrounding the battle as Sin took the opportunity to land some good hits on Emina. She was able to scrape the cat demon's cheek and sides, tearing fabric after fabric of clothes and skin.

Emina wasn't bothered though and in no time, she only upped her offence. Electric bolts jumped wildly from the atmosphere _and _from the albino, striking and stabbing with its deadly staff.

When Sin had a clear view of Emina's leg, she braced herself to incapacitate the albino's limb. But before Sin could pull the figurative trigger, a black blur knocked her off of her feet.

"What the fuck is it with black blurs?" she cursed as she immediately picked herself up.

"You have to get through me first," it was Orpheus's voice this time.

Hissing, Sin kicked off the ground and practically flew towards the Enchanter.

But he didn't attack.

He only avoided her kicks and punches with powerful shoves.

She _knew _he was holding back.

But..._why?_

A distant yell resounded but it was immediately drowned by the conundrum of the storm. It was impossibly getting louder.

Head looking sideways, as if checking something, Orpheus's eyes focused immediately on her.  
"I don't wanna fight you," he whispered as she continued to use her vines in an attempt to _stab _him.

"You're a traitor and you're protecting _her!_" the brunette yelled.

"Idiot! Isn't that why I came to you guys?" He whipped his arms out, making her tumble and land on her bottom. "I'm trying to help you here," he rasped out under his breath.

Sin did not hesitate to doubt him, "And why should I believe a lying snake like _you?_"

She spat blood and curled her fingers, making a vine loop around his ankle. The vine yanked him out of balance. But it didn't deter him for too long.

He jumped out of her reach and gave her a meaningful look.

"Listen, it's not Emina whom you should kill!" he strained his voice due to the howling wind and the cacophony of cracking branches. Not to mention the growls and screams that the demons around them emitted.

"Of course you wouldn't want _her _killed!" She leaped on him and punched his stomach. He grunted and clutches his abdomen.

"Are you seriously telling me that you want your _best friend _dead?" he attempted to step back and avoid her kick. He couldn't and received a bloody wound on the cheek.

"She attacked _me!_"

"It's not _her_!" His voice was almost drowned by the din. But Sin still couldn't bring herself to believe him. Noticing this, Orpheus gritted his teeth and turned slightly towards Mal's direction.

"MAL!" the human's eyes shifted slightly in acknowledgement. Everything was spinning because of the tempestuous weather but they kept fighting. "Kill Senka!"

Without hesitation, Mal continued his fighting.

Sin stopped at her tracks, puzzled at his actions. He was supposed to be with the Shadow Brigade now. Why was he willing to kill his teammate?

Or was it all just...

"_Listen _to _me_!" the intensity of his tone held her attention. His eyes were full of heated determination as he spoke his last words. "Emina's being controll-..."

Sin screamed in horror.

The clamor of the battle faded into the background.

Red stained her vision as Orpheus's dwindling life bled from gaping wounds.

Shadow Blades, probably made by Erebos, protruded from the Enchanter's face.

When the blades pulled back with a sickening squelch, Orpheus fell on his knees.

His eyes were still open even as death slowly extinguished the burning flame in his eyes. Blood trickled down his opened mouth which was frozen in his last attempt to save the albino's life. To Sin, it was also his last attempt to save _her _from the deathly guilt of killing her best friend.

With a final heavy thud, the Enchanter's body hit the damp frozen ground.

"Insolent fool," a growling voice said from the shadows.

But Sin couldn't be bothered for Orpheus's soulless gaze never left her face.

* * *

**End for this chapter. **

**How is that? What'cha think now? Tell me if I've sucked so badly that I should go hide myself in the closet OR I've written something decent that made you guys hold your breaths. **

**Go go go go go! Review please! Or message or favorite or whatever ^_^ I'll be waiting. Funny how I completely forgot about this chapter until today. Turns out I've had it written for a while now...just never uploaded. **

**NOTE: This all happens BEFORE the Dark Tournament. Which is, to those of you who don't know (which isn't a lot of you) is BEFORE Hiei and Kurama improve on their strength. So Hiei doesn't have his Dragon of The Darkest Flame and Kurama's not Youko (yet...-/- ) and why its taking a while for them to beat a bunch of high ranked demons. Just a side note. Yes, I'm talking to you Ne_Gok_Sa**

**Thanks everyone! Till next time. Bye!**


End file.
